Mise Amharach Seamair
by Aoife Tiernay
Summary: Me Lucky Clover....Keelin and Edana go out swimming in the ocean and end up in the 18th century with all your favs from POTC. Please R and R. Read and Review
1. The Ship

Disclaimer: All righty then, let's get this out of the way now. The only people I own are Keelin and Edana and any other original character that comes along. I DO NOT own POTC or anything that has to do with it.

Author's Note: _Here it is, my second Pirates story. I hope that you really enjoy it and I know it's a pain in the butt to do but could you please review? I can take the tough critics. This one all started when I was being teased by my classmates about my own Aztec gold medallion. They swear that I'm asking for pirates to come and take me away. I really have some crazy inspirations._

Jack: _I can take ye away._

Aoife: _Where, to the Caribbean?_

Jack: _No, to the Pearl, to freedom._

Aoife:_ I like the sound of it. So the next chapter might be taking longer to post than I originally planned. (Winks) Sorry..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Prolouge --- The Ship

There was once a cursed ship that sailed the Seven Seas. It had black sails, as black as the midnight skies, her wooden body charred. On the ship, lived a crew who was as cursed as the ship they had overtaken. They were in search of the end of their dreaded curse. Every night, while the crew slept, the ship would mourn her lost captain. Her creies would echo silently through the night for help to arrive and place her captain back at her longing helm.

Soon, her cries would be heard and the help that she yearned for would come and rid her of her curse, the Curse of the Black Pearl.


	2. Drowning

Author's Note: _I hope you enjoyed the fact that the actual story was shorter than my disclaimer info and the convo with Jack. But I hope you enjoy my first chapter even more. I really don't understand how I come up with these clever little ideas. _

Jack:_ I do, I'm the one that tells ye them._

Aoife:_ No you don't. It's my creative brains that helps me._

Jack: _And my seductiveness that ye love._

Aoife:_ (Rolls eyes) Whatever. Back to the story._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One --- Drowning

"Keelin, are you ready?"

"Hold on! I'll be there in a second!" I yelled from behind the closed door. "God, I feel like a skank," I muttered under my breath, as I examined myself in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. I was dressed (by the forceful will of my best friend, Edana) in a sea green bikini that tied around my neck. It's not that the bathing suit didn't look good, it looked _hot_ but I felt so uncomfortable in something so revealing. I slid my Aztec gold medallion, a replic from the best movie ever, off of the counter and around my neck. With the cold metal hanging in between the two pieces of cloth that covered my breasts, I felt a little better and a little more covered.

I opened the door cautiously and stepped out. I grabbed my tan mesh overshirt and threw it on, but not before Edana saw.

"Keelin! That matches your eyes pefectly!" she exclaimed, overenthusiastically. I rolled my 'perfectly matched' eyes and put a book, sunscreen, and towel into my beach bag. I put my sunglasses on my head and started out the door, when Edana noticed the necklace dangling underneath my coverup. "Aw, Kee..."

"Don't even start," I cut her off. "I like it, you like it, I'm wearing it."

"But you know what happens when the gold is in the ocean!" she protested.

"I think that I can take a chance," I replied sarcastically. Inside, I was actually really wanted to try it and see if any pirates would come and take me away. But then again, I knew that there was no chance in hell of that really truly happening.

"You're asking for it," Edana warned me. The look on her face was so serious that I just had to laugh. "Don't laugh," she protested. "I'm serious."

"I know. That's what's funny. Let's go before I change my mind," I replied. We marched out of the cottage that our parents, who were best friends, owned and down to the beach.

I picked a spot near the lifeguard that was on duty and laid my towel down on the sand. I sat down on it and pulled my sunscreen out of my bag. I lathered up so that my fair Irish skin wouldn't burn. I pulled my book out and began to read. Edana put some sunscreen on and then laid down on her back to tan. She can't be quiet for more than ten minutes and sure enough, ten minutes later I hear, "Keelin?"

"What?"

"What'ya reading?"

"A book."

"What book?"

"A book that would be even better if you stopped interrupting."

"Ya know what?"

I sighed. "Are you just going to keep talking?"

"Yep. Ya know what?"

"What?" I asked, putting my book back in my bag. I laid down beside Edana, catching some of the uv rays.

"Will Turner is the man of my dreams. I just know it."

"You have to be kidding. Ed, he's a fictional character in a movie."

"I know, but I can dream."

"You're obsessed."

"So are you."

"Not with Will Turner!"

"No, but with Jack Sparrow."

"Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow," I said in my best Jack voice.

"See what I mean?"

"I just really like the movie."

"Ah-huh...Let's go swimming," Ed said suddenly, pulling me off of my towel.

"Nooooo," I moaned. "The water's gonna be too cold."

"Suck it up, you chicken."

You don't just call me a chicken and get away with it. "Race you," I said, throwing off my coverup while running away. I jumped into the water and let a muffled squeal. Edana splashed in next to me, jumping a wave. "I win," I said, just to be obnoxious.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go further out." So we swam against the waves that tried their hardest to push us back to shore, almost as though it was a warning. I pushed my curly wet hair out of the way and jumped as another wave came rolling towards the shore. Edana shrieked with glee as she got splashed right in the face with the salty water. Another wave came and I took a deep breath and dove underneath its crest. The familiar pull of the water took hold of my body but then it violently pulled me another way, taking me by surprise. I struggled to swim against the current and reach the surface. I forced my eyes open, feeling the sting of the salt burn at them. I looked for Edana but she wasn't next to me anymore.

Another violent pull of the water dragged me further out to sea. I rolled along, letting everything go numb as the cold finally took control. I couldn't reach the surface to get another breath and everything was slowly fading out black.


	3. The Black Pearl IS a Real Ship

Author's Note: _Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's Regents week and my schedule is packed. But hey, good news, I qualified for States for indoor track. Long and triple jump, baby! Enjoy!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three --- The Black Pearl IS a Real Ship

Everything came to when I sputtered and coughed up what seemed to be all of the water in the world. I felt like I was dying and my poor lungs just couldn't enough of this sweet thing I like to call air. I rolled over onto my side, coughing, clutching my stomach.

"Where did ye get that?" a deep voice asked from above me. I stopped coughing and glanced up, my jaw dropping open.

"J-Jack Sp-sparrow?"

"Captain, love," he said, grinning. Oh my God, it was actually him. I must really have been dead. I looked around the beach I was lying on for Edana but she was nowhere to be found. And I was lying on a small sandy beach, soaked in my bikini, with Jack Sparrow kneeling over me.

He noticed the bikini too because his dark chocolate eyes began to drift downwards, pleasure filling the edges of his eyes. "Who are ye, lass?" he asked, bringing his eyes back to mine.

"Keelin Burke," I replied, inching slowly away from him. His hand reached out and grabbed my medallion stopping me from moving anymore.

"Where did ye get that?"

"I-uh-bought it at store," I replied, flustered that his hand was just a little too close to my chest.

"What's wrong, lass? 'Aven't ye been this close to a man before?"

"Not when I'm soaked and half dressed," I replied, snippy.

"Or half undressed," he offered, his dark eyes sparkling. I slid out from under him and stood up on the sand to face the infamous captain.

"Captain Sparrow, would it be asking too much if you could find something to cover me," I said in the sternest voice I could manange.

"I rather like the view." I shot a death glare at him until he backed down, hands held in surrender. He swayed off to go and find some clothes for me. I shook my head in disbelief and turned my attention to my surrrondings.

I recognized the area as Port Royale, just as it was from the movie. I was near the dock where Jack had "tied up" his boat. I turned behind me and noticed the little boat, submereged in the water. I supressed a giggle and sat on the edge of the now deserted beach.

I wanted to know how I got here. Was I dead? Was this my version heaven, or some dream because I was still unconsious? How the hell was I going to get back home?

Ten minutes later, Jack returned, and much to my surprise, had clothes in his arms. He threw it at me and said, "Well put it on, ye ungrateful wench. No more orderin' me around."

I nodded and ran to hide behind a row of bushes. There was a fern green dress wrapped around a cream colored shift. I put on the shift quickly, taking off the bathing suit underneath and threw it under the bushes. I slipped the dress over my head, feeling the heavy material weigh me down. As I laced the front, I realized just how low cut and elaborate the dress was.

I stormed out from behind the bushes and hit Jack on the arm. "What did you do, buy this off a whore?" I demanded.

"Actually, I stole 'em off of 'er," he replied, rubbing his arm, his eyes wide. At the look of disgust on my face, he added, "They look better on ye though, lass."

"Why did you rescue me?"

"Because ye were gonna drown," he said, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about the code?"

"Yer lady, ladies are exceptions."

"Jack, what happened? I can't seem to remember," I said.

"I want ye to answer me question first, savvy?" he said. I nodded, seeing no harm. "'Ow do ye know me name, lass?"

"I saw your tattoo and I've heard all about you," I remembered from the movie, to cover up for my mistake.

His mesmerizing eyes stared through me as though he could spot my lie. Then he shook his head and said, "Aye, I get that a lot. It's usually only the lasses that tell me that. Funny, in'nit?"

"My questioned is still unanswered, Sparrow," I reminded.

"I was walkin' up the dock, stole some money and then I 'eard a splash as I was sneakin' away. So I turn and look and I see ye slowly sinkin'. So, of course, bein' the kind hearted soul I am, I drive in after ye, and pull ye up," he explained, looking out at the water. His eyes flickered to mine as he finished. "Well, lass, I best be goin'. Business to attend to," Jack said, and with a slight bow, he began to sway away.

"Wait," I called out. "Would you mind if I came with you?"

He turned around to face me, studying me carefully, as if deciding whether I was worthy of his time. After a few moments, he said, "I suppose ye can 'elp me, lass. We oughta get ye changed again, though."

"As long as you don't steal the clothes off of someone," I agreed. He nodded and then started off again.

"So, where ye be from, lass?" Jack asked as we cautiously strolled along the docks of Port Royale.

"Not here."

"Aye, that's not an accent that ye 'ear everyday. What is it?"

"American."

"Ah...so 'ow'd ye end up 'ere?"

"Not sure." Short answers were the best until I found out the answers myself.

"Excuse me! Sir, are ye sellin' clothin'?" Jack called out as he spotted a peddler. They conversed back and forth for a bit before Jack handed over the coins he had stolen earlier and was given a small pile of clothing. "'Ere lass, ye owe me three now. Ye're just workin' yer way up there easily. Find someplace to put these on and quick."

I ducked into an alleyway and checked to make sure no one was thee before slipping behind some boxes to change. I returned to Jack's side a few minutes later, wearing a large white blouse with full sleeves, a tight maroon vest, dark brown knickers and brown knee length boots. Jack handed me a white ribbon to tie my curly hair back with and then a brown tricorn similar to his. I slammed it on my head and he nodded his approval. Needless to say, it looked like something Will Turner would wear but hey, I had to fit in, right?

"Let's go," Jack motioned and we started off. We ended up at a small dock, where a small speedy looking ship sat. On it's elegant wooden back was painted in block lettering, _The Interceptor_.

"Nice ship," I whispered. "We're going to commandeer it?"

"Aye," Jack replied. "At least try to."

He had waltzed halfway down the dock when a voice called out, "Hey, you there!" Two men in navy uniforms jumped in front of him, pointing their guns in his face. He looked at them, then back at me, motioned for me to stay in the shadows and then back at them. "This dock is off limits to civilians," one of the men, Mullroy, said.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform ye immediately," Jack said casually. He looked up to the fort and then back to the men. "Some sort of 'igh to-do up at the fort. 'Ow could it be that two outstandin' gentlemen, such as yerselves, did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure that this dock stays off-limits to civilians," Murtogg said, sounding kind of uncertain.

"It's a fine goal to be sure. But it seems to me that a ship like that," he started, pointing off to _The Dauntless. _Murtogg and Mullroy moved in front of him, thinking he was going to run. "Makes this one 'ere just a wee superfluous."

Mullroy replied, with a sense of pride in his voice, "Oh, _The Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match _The Interceptor_ for speed."

"I've 'eard of one," Jack said, putting up his hands in an almost thoughtful proposition. "Supposed to be fast, nigh uncatchable..._The Black Pearl._"

Mullroy snorted, rolling his eyes slightly. "There's no real ship as can match _The Interceptor._"

Murtogg looked up at his partner and said, "_The Black Pearl_ is a real ship."

"No, it's not," Mullroy snapped.

"Yes it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." I rolled my eyes, getting impatient. As Mullroy started talking again, Jack motioned to me with a quick flick of his hand to follow him. We silently snuck up the dock to _The Interceptor_ and Jack took hold of her helm, feeling it beneath his rough hands. The two men stopped arguing and noticed that Jack was gone. They spun around to find us up on their beloved ship and quickly ran up, guns pointed. I scurried behind Jack and he gave a bit of a snort.

"Shut up," I whispered as they came aboard.

"You! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!" Mullroy called, aiming his gun carefully.

"I'm sorry, it's just a pretty boat...Ship," Jack said, correcting himself.

"What's your names?" Murtogg asked.

"Smith, or Smithy if ye like," Jack said, indicating himself. He pointed to me and said, "The lad is Jones."

"What's your business in Port Royal, Mr. Smith and Jones?"

"And no lies!"

Jack sighed and said, "None? Very well, I confess. We intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and pillage and plunder our weasly black guts out." I moved to Jack's side and nodded.

The men looked extremely confused and I bit back a laugh. "I said no lies."

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Jack interupted them there. "Unless of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." They nodded, considering that slight point. "Here, sit down and I'll tell ye of me life."

"Jack," I said.

"Yes, Jones?" he asked, looking at the navy men.

"You better make this a quick story."

"Why, lad?"

"You'll see." I leaned against the mast of the ship, waiting for him to begin. He did, after casting me a suspicious glance and it seemed to me that the entire story was made up. But knowing Captain Jack Sparrow, it could have been entirely true. I kept my eyes on the fort above us at all times, waiting to see the two figures. Soon enough, Elizabeth and Commodore Norrington's figures stood at the edge, near the bell. I could see Elizabeth trying to fix her corset and Norrington going on about his proposal. He turned away from the water and Elizabeth began her fall towards the rocks and water.

"...and then they made me their chief," Jack said, just as Elizabeth splashed into the water.

He looked out at the water, as I said calmly, "A lady fell in the water."

"Aren't ye goin' to save 'er?" he asked of the marines.

"I can't swim," Mullroy said. Murtogg shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Fine part of the King's Navy you are," I said. Jack gave me a funny look. "Give me your effect, Smithy. You can swim, go save the girl," I motioned for his things.

"Do not lose these," he warned before diving into the water. I nodded and made my way down the dock's edge, watching the action get better.


	4. Sticks and Stones, Love

Author's Note:_ Alright! So my exams are all finished, so I'm hoping I'll get this chappie and at least another up today. I hope you're all enjoying it and if you are, please, Please, PLEASE review! I'd really appreciate. _

Jack: _So, lass, ye wanna go see that new Epic Movie. I'm in it._

Aoife:_ Jack, you're like a total whore in it. _

Jack:_ I know ye're jealous lass, me and my women. What else can I say, lass?_

Aoife:_ Can you spell L-O-S-E-R?_

Jack:_ L-O-S-E-R...wait a minute. That is not true. It should be P-I-R-A-T-E._

Aoife:_ Like I usually say, whatever. Just read the story._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three --- Sticks and Stones, Love

The wind blew harder from the sea onto the land, as Mullroy and Murtogg began to worry about where Jack had gone. "Do you think he's got her?" Murtogg asked, holding his hat to his head.

"He's got her," I replied, doing the same to my own hat. "Her dress is pulling them down. He's gonna take it off so she's not weighing him down. What a waste of a nice dress. But don't worry, they make it alright."

"How do you know, lad?" Mullroy asked, his eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Let's just say I have a feeling," I said, a grin tugging at the corner of my lips. A few minutes later, Jack submereged from the water, with a soaking Elizabeth on his shoulder. Her dress was missing, as I knew it would be, and she wasn't breathing.

"'ere, take 'er," Jack called, lifting her up to be taken. Murtogg and Mullroy laid her down gently on her back on the dock.

"Not breathing!" Mullroy said frantically.

I moved quickly, dropping Jack's effects, taking his knife out of his belt, and said, "Move." They did and I sliced through her corset. Elizabeth began to choke and cough up water and turned on her side.

"I never would have thought of that," Mullroy said.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore," Jack and I said at the same time, as I threw the corset at Murtogg. He looked at me suspiciously, then turned his attention back Elizabeth. "Alright, lass?" he asked, watching her carefully. Then he noticed it, the same time I did.

"The medallion," I whispered. His hand reached down towards her and grabbed the Aztec gold necklace.

"Where did ye get this?" he asked quietly. I moved out of the way, just as Commodore Norrington came storming down the dock.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble," I said, just loud enough for Jack to hear. He smirked but stopped as Norrington pointed his sword at him.

"On your feet," he commanded. Jack slowly stood and backed away from the young woman laying on the dock. Governor Swann came running down the dock with the rest of the marines.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked, throwing his jacket over her thin, pale shoulders.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine," she stuttered, trembling in the wind. She noticed that Norrington had the marines pointing all their guns at the man who saved her life. "Commodore Norrington, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington looked over at Jack and then extended his hand towards the captain.

"Smithy," I said, quietly, trying to get his attention. "Don't..."

Commodore Norrington interrupted me, "I believe thanks are in order." Jack glanced at me quickly and despite my warnings, he cautiously took the Commdore's hand in his own. They shook slowly, then like lightening, Norrington's other hand pulled up Jack's sleeve. "Ah, had a brush with the East India Trading Company did you...Pirate?"

Governor Swann's mouth dropped open and he gasped. I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Now there's a Kodak moment." If Edana was here, she would have laughed hysterically at our inside joke but of course, she wasn't. No one seemed to hear me anyways and Norrington continued his attack.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," he barked, pulling up Jack's sleeve a little more to reveal the bird flying over water. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain, if you please," I retorted. Norrington glared at me.

"And who are you?" he demanded coldly.

"Jones, Indiana Jones," I replied, tiping the edge of my hat in a very Harrison Ford way.

"Well, Mr. Jones, I believe that you are companions with 'Captain' Sparrow," he said.

"Not so much companions, sir, more like partners in crime," I replied.

"Well then, Mr. Jones, we had better lock you up then too. Can't very well have the other partner running free, commadeering our ships."

"I suppose, but it's really not necessary," I said, being clever. "Seeing as how I'm not a pirate." Norrington grabbed my own wrist and checked for the scar of a P.

"No, but you still were caught assisting a dangerous fugitive," he retorted, a cold smile on his face. Before I could protest again, Gillette snapped a set of handcuffs over my wrists. I gasped slightly as the cold metal seemed to freeze to my skin.

"Now, then, I don't see your ship, 'Captain'," Norrington spat, addressing Jack.

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg offered.

"These are his, sir," Mullroy said, bringing the effects that I had dropped.

"No additional shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north," Norrington said, examining Jack's belongings. He pulled out the sword and commented, "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Jack gave a dry smirk that faded as quickly as it came.

Jack lifted his hands as if to stop the Commadore. "But ye 'ave 'eard of me." I smirked as Gillette grabbed his wrists and placed them in shackles. Elizabeth stepped forward in front of Jack and confronted the Commodore.

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington protested.

"But it seems enough to condemn him," I added, interrupting Jack. He gave me a dark look then looked back at the Commodore.

"Indeed," Norrington said with a wry smile. His men lowered their weapons now that we were locked up.

"Finally," Jack and I said together. He threw his chained wrists over Elizabeth's neck, pulling her closer to him.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann gasped again.

Jack, looking quite pleased with himself, said, "Commodore, my effects and my hat please!" When he didn't move, Jack repeated, "Commodore!" Mullroy handed Elizabeth the belt and hat and Jack took the pistol from the belt. He placed it against her temple and said, "Elizabeth...it is Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann!" she snapped through clenched teeth.

"Miss Swann, if ye would be so kind?" She put the hat on, then threw the belt over his shoulder and as she tightened, he whispered, "Easy on the goods, darlin'."

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square." He spun her back around to face the men, while backing up. "Gentlemen, m'lady, this is the day ye will always remember as the day, ye almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." With that, he released her, shoving her toward the men, he grabbed a rope and kicked a belaying pin on the gantry. A counterweight dropped as he was lifted up.

I quickly turned and jumped of the dock and into the lukewarm water. Seeing as how none of the marines seemed to know how to swim, I had an advantage. I doggy-paddled away from the dock as fast as possible and swam towards the bridge that Jack was going to run over. Bullets splashed next to me, nearly hitting. I took a deep breath and dove under the water. I pulled myself up on the shore and took off running to the center of Port Royale.


	5. Pirate

Author's Note:_ Yes, I did it! Two chappies up in a day. Now I think I'll read some of your lovely stories. Enjoy and please review._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four --- Pirate

Small groups of marines ran past me as I ducked behind a peddler's cart. They shouted out orders and began searching buildings. When they all went inside, I darted across the square and into the blacksmith's shop. I shut the door carefully behind, petted the donkey and then hid near the fireplace to wait for Jack.

A few minutes later, the wooden door creaked open and he snuck in, sword drawn. He took of his hat and threw it near the fireplace. He took up a hammer and then the bottle dropped. He swung around, carefully looking for where the sound had come from. He discovered Mr. Brown sleeping with his bottle and he did "whoo" thing and gave the man a couple of pokes. "He's not going to wake for a while," I said from the shadows. Jack spun around, searching for the speaker.

"Who's there?" he demanded, pointing his sword in my direction.

"Keelin," I replied, stepping into the light of the fire.

He lowered the sword and noticed my once again, wet clothing. "Decided to go for another swim, lass?"

"You bet," I smiled softly. "Let's get these ridiculous things off before the Commodore finds us, eh?"

"Aye," he replied, grabbing a hammer from the table next to me. He began banging away, making nothing more than a dent.

"That's not going to work."

He stopped banging and looked at me. "What?"

"That's not-"

"I know what ye said, but 'ow do ye know? Actually, 'ow do ye know exactly what I keep tryin' to say?" he demanded, searching my face.

"Let's just say, I'm good at knowing what people are going to say and do next."

"Psychic?"

"Nope. You could say that I've seen it happen many times before," I replied, thinking of the movie.

"Then 'ow do ye propose to get these bloody things off?"

"Watch," I said. I wacked the donkey's ass to get it going and then put my shackles up above. They snapped when they got stuck and split clean down the middle. Jack looked impressed and did the same. "Jack, hurry before-"

But it was too late. The door was already opening again. We dove into the shadows just as Will Turner stepped into the room. I pushed Jack up against the wall and then pressed my back into him to make sure there was room for both of us to stay hidden. He whispered, "Comfy, lass?"

"Not quite," I replied. An arm snaked around my waist, pulling me even closer into him. I made no move to escape as his goatee tickled my shoulder and his breath warmed my neck. It did feel nice to stand there with him, even if we were trying to hide from an innocent blacksmith.

"Right where I left you," Will said, checking on Mr. Brown. I heard a feminine giggle, and I wondered who the hell that could be.He continued, "But not where I left you." His hand reached out to grab Jack's hat. Jack released me and pushed me against the wall as he drew his sword. He smacked Will's hand with flat of the blade. He jumped back as the female in the room let out a small shriek. "You're the one their hunting. The pirate."

"Jack Sparrow," the female voice rang out.

"Captain," I said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Keelin?" the female asked.

"Holy shit! Edana, what the hell? How did you get here?" I exclaimed as she ran up to give me a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're not dead!" she cried.

"Ed, what happened? How did I get here?" I asked.

"Well, you went under the water, and I tried to find you, but I think it was that stupid necklace that you have. The water rippled out violently from where you had gone under and I dove to find you and I ended up here. Will brought me to the fort so we could watch the ceremony of Commodore Norrington and then after Elizabeth," she spat her name, "was threatened, we returned here, under my convincing of course. Too much excitement for a young lady in one day, I said to him. Best to leave her alone."

"Ah," I replied. "Nice clothes." She was wearing, instead of her bathing suit, what looked like some extra clothes of Will's. She grinned and seemed to turn a little red.

"Same to you."

"Alright ladies, now that we've 'ad our little reunion, can we leave?" Jack's voice rang out. "Boy, you look familiar. 'Ave I threatened ye before?"

"I've made a point of familiarity with pirates," Will spat.

"Ah," Jack paused. "Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on yer record. So if ye'll just excuse me..." Will turned like a flash and picked up a sword, facing the captain. "Do ye think this wise, boy? Crossin' blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann."

"Only a little." Jack attacked. They parried and attacked with a quick speed. I tried to keep my eyes trained on Jack, while it seemed Ed's eyes were for Will. The enuch seemed to have no trouble matching Jack and that bothered me. No one should be able to match Jack.

"Ye know what ye're doin', I'll give ye that...Excellent form...But 'ow's yer footwork? If I step 'ere..." They moved, each matching each other's steps. "Very good. And if I step again, you step again." They circled around each other only to end up in their inital starting places. "Let's go lass. Ta!" Jack said, starting for the door. I stayed behind, knowing what was going to happen. Will only raised an eyebrow then threw his sword across the room, where it landed in the latch of the door. Jack jiggled it up and down, in hopes of freeing himself from the shop.

Edana laughed out loud and said, "It's not going to work."

Jack spun around and ignored her. "That is a wonderful trick, boy. Except once again, ye are between me and the way out. And now ye 'ave no weapon."

Will simply picked up the poker from the fire and pointed it at Jack. The wry smile on his face disappeared. As they continued their fight, Eddie and I sat down in the dirt floor and started from the beginning, swapping our stories with complete details. "Oh," Ed said. "So you've already basically met every character."

"Not Barbossa yet."

"True, true."

She turned as Jack said, "Who makes all these?"

"I do," Will retorted. "And I practice with them at least three hours a day."

"Ye need to find yerself a girl mate." He didn't miss the look in Will's eyes and as he set his jaw. "Or perhaps the reason ye practice three hours a day is becuase ye've already found one but are otherwise incapable of wooing such?"

"No," Will snapped. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate...I can kill him."

"So what did Mr. Turner say when you arrived in his shop half dressed?" I asked, watching the fight.

"He turned as red as a tomatoe and asked if I needed some clothes. I said yeah and he ran and got some of his."

"That's a laugh."

"What did Captain Sparrow say when he saw you in yours? Did he try to seduce you?"

"Nah, he was actually pretty good about it. He ran and got me a dress he stole off a whore but then bought me some clothes from a peddler."

"Well that's nice of him, for once."

"Yeah," I replied as Jack fell to the floor after dangling from the ceiling. I decided to keep what happened just before I saw Edana a secret for a little while longer. I kind of enjoyed the fact that I had a secret, especially about the Captain.

The men were fighting on the ceiling now, jumping from rafter to rafter. "Do you think the necklace is really one of the gold medallions?"

"Well, I didn't think it was a real one when I bought it," I replied. "I just thought that it was a replica."

"Guess not." Jack sprayed the mix of whatever it was supposed to be into Will's eyes as he grabbed his pistol. Will tried to rub it out of his eyes and opened them to find Jack's gun aimed between his eyes.

"You cheated."

Jack smiled. "Pirate," I muttered as he said it outloud. He heard me and turned.

"Lass, stop doin' that!" He stepped forward but Will moved in his way. "Move away."

"No."

"Please move."

"I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack cocked his pistol, watching Will's eyes, who was staring back. Slowly, he said, "This shot was not meant for you" and uncocked the gun. Suddenly, from behind, Mr. Brown wacked Jack with his empty bottle. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he crumpled to the floor. I ran out to go and drag him away, Edana staying put. The door flew open from behind us and in stormed Commodore Norrington and his squad of marines. He spotted Jack on the floor and gave a small smile of thanks.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've aided in the capture of two dangerous fugitives."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown said drunkenly. Will rolled his eyes at the thanks he got for his help.

"I believe you'll remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," the Commodore said as he motioned for them to lock me up again and bring Jack to the jail. Edana stayed hidden in the shadows, and I knew that she knew we'd all meet up again soon. I waved bye and followed the soldiers out of the door.


	6. This Ain't The Armory

Author's Note --- _I'm on a friggin' role today. Here's another chappie. Keep them reviews coming please! I can take critisim/new ideas if you have 'em. I'm prepared. _

Jack: _Lass, I'm likin' the action ye've got planned. (Winks)_

Aoife:_ Shush, Jack, don't give anything away._

Jack:_ I won't as long as ye can keep me quiet._

Aoife:_ Oh, boy...I guess I'm in for a long night of Mum...no, Kiss is the Word._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five --- This Ain't The Armory

I was shoved into a cell, deep in Fort Charles, by the Marine who was grasping my arms. He had unlocked the chains that bound my wrists and then moved onto unlock Jack's. I moved into a corner of the cell just as Jack stumbled in and fell right where I had been. He watched as they locked us up and then left. He crawled beneath the small barred window, crossed his legs, folded his arms and brought his hat over his eyes. I could tell he was upset that he had been knocked out by a drunk man and caught non-the-less. I didn't say anything, but stayed curled in a ball in my corner.

There were some men in a cell next to ours, pirates that had been caught too, by the looks of it. They were a scraggly bunch, thin, almost skin and bones, and their clothes were nothing but tatters. I watched them, interested. The second the Marines left, they began motioning to the dirty dog that had a ring of keys in its mouth. "'ere poochie, poochie, come 'ere boy," they all called, trying to get the dog to bring them the keys. The dog was very well trained though, and didn't budge, just sat there giving them a look that said, "Are you stupid? Do you really think I'd move for you?"

"Ye can keep doin' that forever, that dog's never goin' ta move," I said in my best Jack impersonation, getting annoyed.

"Excuse us if we ain't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," one of the men growled.

"Jones, come 'ere," Jack said from under his hat. I scooted over closer to him. He tilted his hat back just enough for me to be able to stare into those deep brown eyes that I'm head over heels for. "'Ow did ye do that?"

"Do what? Take your line again? My bad," I shrugged.

"That and copy me voice. It sounded exactly like me," he said, quite impressed.

"I can pick stuff up quickly, I guess."

"Ye guess?"

"Yup." He shook his head and lowered his hat again. All of a sudden, thunder seemed to shake the fort and I knew who was here.

"I know those guns!" Jack cried, leaping up to look out the window.

"It's _The Black Pearl_," I whispered loudly.

"_The Black Pearl? _I've 'eard stories...she's been preyin' on ships and settlements for near ten years...never leaves any survivors," one of the prisoners moaned.

"Never leaves any survivors?" I started.

"Then where do the stories come from, I wonder," Jack finished. The prisoner gave us a thoughtful look as though he was actually considering our point. I stood up and joined Jack at the window.

"She'd be a lot better looking if she weren't under the curse," I whispered.

Jack turned to face me and asked, "'Ow do ye know about that?"

Oops. "Like he said, there's been stories." We watch as she attacks the fort and the town, sending bombs flying through the air, exploding everything they come into contact with. It looks like the entire town is falling apart before our eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Edana's POV)

After Keelin and Jack were taken away, I watched as Mr. Brown took up another bottle of rum and was so knocked out again. Then I quietly moved from the shadows to where Will was sitting, his face in his hands. "Mr. Turner," I whispered.

His head shot up at the sound of my voice, his eyes locking with mine. "I thought you left Miss Henderson," he said softly. I took a hankerchief that I had found in his pocket and gently began to wipe his face clean.

"I couldn't leave you," I said. He raised an eyebrow and I added, "In your time of need. Besides, I know that Keelin and I'll meet up again soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, I just know these things." I smiled at him and finished cleaning off his face.

"Thank you," he said. "I still don't understand how you got here though."

"Neither do I," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering why you let Mr. Brown take all the credit," I said, indicating to the sleeping blacksmith.

"Because it's not like Commodore Norrington would listen to an apprentice that he rescued from sea as a boy," he said, turning to put on his leather apron. He began to get some swords that needed to be fixed. He heated the metals over the fire and banged away at them, perfecting them into beautiful swords once again. All of a sudden, it got really quiet and the air seemed strange and tense. Will went and opened the window and looked out. I went with him and saw nothing but the fog rolling around. I knew what that meant and who was coming. A few minutes later, the sound of exploding bombs ricocheted through the town. Will grabbed a hatchet off of the wall and his sword, tossing one to me as well. "Let's go," he said.

We darted out into the street where a woman ran past, chased by one of the pirates. Will threw his hatchet at the man, and it hit him square in the back. He fell down and Will snatched the hatchet back up out of his back. We raced along the streets, fighting off as many of the pirates as we could. I knew that it would do no good and they'd all end up back on _The Pearl_ but it was good practice, eh? Will battled it out with the tall dark haired pirate. "Say goodbye," he thundered, Will's neck in the grappling hook.

A bomb hit the building we were standing under and the sign began to fall. Will ducked out of the way and it hit the pirate square in the chest. "Goodbye," he said energetically. We continued to run along the streets when he saw Elizabeth being dragged along by Pintel and Ragetti. "Elizabeth!" he cried, trying to follow but the pirate with the burning dreds jumped in front us. He grinned evily and looked down. By Will's foot was a burning bomb. He tried to back away but then the fuse stopped and the bomb wouldn't go off. The pirate went all wided eyed and Will gave a slight grin. Another pirate running past wacked him on the back of the head with a candlestick holder and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

"Shit," I whispered. I could've prevented that, but stupid me didn't think about it. The dread burning pirate ran past me, giggling furiously at what happened. I let him go, knowing well enough that he couldn't be killed. I proceeded to grab Will's arms and drag him back to the shop, where he could sleep and be safe from the cursed pirates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Keelin's POV)

As we watched the bombs fly through the air, one of them finally decided to come and hit the prison. I ducked before it was going to hit and I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him down with me. "Stay low," I advised. He looked confused for a second but deciding he liked being this close better, he obeyed, wrapping his arms around my waist. The bomb came crashing through the wall and of course, it still didn't hit our cell. The other prisoners started to climb through the hole in the wall, while I sat up, pushing Jack's arms off.

"My sympathies, friends, ye've no matter of luck at all," the prisoner crowed before jumping off the wall.

"Yeah, my sympathies go to you when you're caught again," I snapped at his retreating back.

"Vicious, lass. Ye should learn ta play nice," he said, a grin on his face.

"You should learn when to give up, Captain," I replied, pushing off his arm that was snaking around my waist again. "Jack, make yourself useful and go see if you can get the dog to come with the keys."

"Yes, m'lady," he bowed, before crawling over to retreive the bone from the other cell. "'Ere doggie, 'ere boy, it's alright. Just you and old Jack," he said.

"And Keelin," I added.

"And Keelin," he said, wagging the bone. "Come 'ere doggie."

"Jack, just don't call it a stupid-"

"Come 'ere ye stupid mangy cat." Too late. The dog cowered in fright and ran down another set of stairs.

"Jack," I sighed in desperation. A Marine soldier came tumbling down the stairs just then, dead. Two pirates stepped over him, looking around for the weapons.

"This ain't the armory," the one called Twigg said.

The other, Koehler, spotted Jack leaning over the bar as he turned to go. "Well, well, what 'ave we 'ere? Captain Jack Sparrow," he spat.

"Last time I saw ye, ye were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. I'd 'eard ye'd gotten off but I didn't believe it," Twigg said.

"'Is fortunes 'aven't improved much," Koehler said, smirking. He noticed me then, cowering in the back of the cell. "'Ey, look, 'e's got some company. A little boy, eh, Jack? Ye 'ave lost, 'aven't ye?"

"Excuse me, you dirty one track minded freak, I am a female and damn proud of it," I said, approaching the bars.

"Oh, so Sparrow's got 'emself a little tramp who likes to dress in mens clothes," they smirked.

"I am not a tramp, you son of a bitch," I yelled.

"Aye, 'e's fortune 'aven't improved much at all!" Twigg chuckled.

"Worry about yer own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of 'ell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack said, interupting their laughter. Koehler reached through the bars and grabbed Jack's throat. Jack looked down and noticed the bones and rags that hung limp in the moonlight. "So there is a curse," he said thoughtfully. "That's interesting." He let go, throwing him back towards me. Jack stumbled into me and I caught him, holding on so we wouldn't both fall.

"You know nothin' of hell," Koehler snarled. They stormed back up the stairs, leaving us locked in the cell together.


	7. Breaking Free

Author's Note --- _I really have to thank K.D. Sparrow for all her reviews, even if it's only 3, but it's still giving me hope that this story is actually good! So thank you soooo much. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six --- Breaking Free

"Thanks lass," Jack said, pulling himself up by my shoulders, after being thrown back from Koehler. He looked into my eyes and honestly, sincerely added, "I'm...sorry about what they said ta ye."

"Don't be. I probably deserved it, seeing as how I'm locked in a cell with the likes of you," I commented dryly.

"What is that supposed ta mean?" he asked, his eyes glittering darkly, approaching my front side.

I turned around and said nervously, "Nothing. It's just you're a pirate and I'm not a lady but a young," I stressed the next word, "Innocent woman."

I felt him approach from behind me, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly pulled me back towards him. I could feel his warm rough body press against mine and his lips press against my neck. Teasingly, he kissed up my neck, sucking my chin when he reached it. A soft sigh escaped me and I leaned further into him. It felt so good, seeing as how no man had ever kissed me this way. Well, no man had kissed me period.

"And ta think, we 'ave the cell all to ourselves now. No more pryin' eyes of other prisoners," he mumbled. "I'm rather enjoyin' the privacy." One of his hands had started to fumble with laces on the back of my vest.

"Captain Sparrow," I said suddenly, turning to face him. "You've only known me for, what, not even a full day? This cannot happen," I protested, putting my hands on his chest, pushing him back.

"But I feel as thought we've known each other for so much longer," he insisted, coming back closer and let his mouth nip at my earlobe.

"No Jack," I said firmly. I marched to the window and stared out at _The Pearl _as she began to sail away. She left as quietly as she had come, leaving tiny ripples in the water, taking the fog along with her.

"Beautiful, ain't she?" Jack said from behind me.

"Shit, Jack," I gasped. I turned to see his face right next to mine, watching his beloved sail away from him again. "You scared the beJesus out of me. But yeah, she is beautiful."

"Just like ye, lass," he breathed into my ear. Did he really just say that about me? No, no, no, don't get sucked up in his flattery.

I spun around and started to tell him to use those tactics on his strumpets, when I found I couldn't, because his warm, rough lips were pressed upon mine. Just like that, all breath that I had left, any harsh words that I was going to say were swept away. "Jack, stop," I whispered against his lips.

"Why?" he whispered back. "Why do ye want me to stop from givin' ye what ye want?" What I want? He didn't, nor could he, know what I wanted. That was for me to know and my future husband to find out.

"Because I'm not one of your bloody whores!"

"No one said ye were," he replied, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"Sparrow, you couldn't possibly know what I want, so just piss off, okay?" I snapped. I started to laid down when I was pulled violently back towards Jack. He held me as close as was humanly possible. I looked up at him and he gave me a strange look that I took to mean, "Don't push my buttons". He watched my eyes until he knew that I understood his look. "I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me until...Nevermind."

"Till what?" he demanded.

"Nevermind," I snapped. "Goodnight." I laid down on the floor and curled up in a ball. I turned on my side, away from him. I heard him sigh as he settled back against the wall under the window again.

The night passed by in a fit of uneasy and dreamless sleep. I woke the next morning with the sun rising in the cell window and Jack's arm draped protectively around my waist. I pushed it off of me roughly and he grunted in response. I sat over on a hard bench against the wall and decided to let him rest. He'd had a hard night and I didn't make it any better for him. But Captain Jack Sparrow can't just expect every woman he meets to fall under his spell. I watched outside the gaping hole in the other cell wall at the soothing water. Before long, the notorious captain awoke. I watched him as he looked surprised that I wasn't still under his arm. He looked around quickly before he spotted me sitting on the bench with my arms wrapped around my knees.

"Good morning," I said, a small smile on my face.

"Good mornin' lass," he replied. "Why'd ye move? I was comfortable."

"I wasn't," I said simply, the smile gone.

"What's wrong? Yesterday, ye couldn't keep away from me," he said. "And last night and already today, ye don't want ta be near me."

"I just don't want anything to happen that I'm not ready for," I replied.

"And just what would that be?" he asked cockily, thinking he already had the answer.

"Love," I replied. I smiled inside as his eyes flickered. He looked a little taken aback but then his eyes went back to normal.

"Love, ye don't need love," he laughed, teasing me with his dark eyes. Without thinking, my hand flew out and slapped him across the face. It wasn't very hard but he looked shocked all the same. "Lass, what's wrong?"

"Don't tease me, Captain Sparrow. And don't come near me," I replied, inching away from him as he approached me on the bench.

"Then don't slap me, lass," he said, grabbing my shoulders. He lowered his head to kiss me and I put a hand up in between our lips, so that he ended up kissing my hand. He pulled back and said, "Yer smart, lass. But yer not quite smart enough." He grabbed both of my hands into one hand and pinned them above me against the wall. I gasped and as I tried to pull myself out of his vine like grip, his eyes danced with laughter. He lowered his head again and succeeded in capturing my lips this time. He nibbled gently, his tongue begging to be let in. I refused him entrance and turned my head away so that he kissed my cheek. "That's it, lass," he threatened, grasping my chin with his free hand.

Suddenly, a racket was heard as two people came storming down the stairs to the cell. Jack released me and fell into the straw, pretending to sleep. I remained, trembling slightly, on the bench, waiting. Will and Edana arrived at the cell and peered through the bars. "Hey, Kee," Ed said.

"Thank God you're here," I replied. "What took so long?" She gave me a look that said "You know why." And I did, I had just forgotten that they had to go to the Commodore's so Turner could throw a temper tantrum about Elizabeth.

"Sparrow, are you familiar with that ship? _The Black Pearl_?" Will asked of the pirate laying on the floor.

Jack raised his head and replied casually, "Somewhat."

"Where does it make berth?" Will continued.

Sparrow acted surprised and said, "Surely ye've 'eard the stories? _The Black Pearl_ sails from the dreaded Isla de Muerta-"

"An island that cannot be found," I started.

Jack shot me a glare before finishing, "Except by those who already know where it is. Why all this questionin' lad? Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate," Edana put in.

"And ye both want ta turn pirate yerselves, is it?"

"Yes," Ed said, but Will snapped, "Never." He hesitated before continuing, "They took Miss Swann." Ed rolled her eyes and I coughed to hide my laugh.

"Ah, so it is that ye found a girl. Well, if ye're intending to brave all and 'asten ta rescue 'er and so win fair lady's 'eart, ye'll 'ave ta do it alone. I see no profit in it for me," Jack countered, sitting up.

"I can get you out of here."

"'Ow?" Jack asked.

"The key's run off," I added.

"I helped build these cells. Those are half barrel hinges. With the proper application of leverage and strength, the door'll lift free," Will explained.

"What's yer name?"

"Will Turner."

"Ah, short fer William, I imagine. The name of yer father, I'd think," Jack pushed.

"Yes," Will said suspiciously.

Jack stood in the cell and said, "I'll tell ye what, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind. Ye spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll bring ye to _The Black Pearl_ and yer bonny lass. Do we 'ave an accord?"

Will hesitated before shaking Jack's hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed! Get me out!" Jack said.

"Get us out," I reminded Jack.

"Of course, love. 'Ow could I forget ye?" He reached over and took my arm and we stood waiting for Will to free us from the cell.


	8. Aye, Avast!

Author's Note --- _Thanks also to me-heart-long-for-ye-sparrow for your reviews! Sorry this took so long to update. I've been busy between track meets and not letting parents read my beloved stories. Okay, so a 92 on the English regents, an 80 on my math B midterm, and an 83 on my Physiology midterm. Not too shabby, eh? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven --- Aye, Avast! 

Will threw the cell door down to the ground with a loud crash as Edana jumped out of the way. "Hurry," she cried. "Someone'll have heard that!"

"Not without my effects," Jack replied, dragging me along behind him. "'Elp me lass."

"No," I said, shaking my head, backing away.

Big mistake. He pulled me in close and whispered in my ear, "Unless ye want ta be locked in the cell with 'the likes of me' again fer the night, ye'll 'elp me." I nodded as he grinned and I grabbed his belt. I threw it over his shoulder and strapped it on as he put his pistol and sword in their proper places. I turned around when I finished to find Ed watching in on amusement, her arms crossed, eyebrow raised and a enormous catlike grin on her face. I stuck my tongue out at her as we left through the back of the fort to get to the harbor. We reached the bridge that lay over the creek that ran into town. I peered around the corner to see _The Interceptor_ sitting at the dock, Marines loading her up with cargo.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked, worriedly. He followed Jack's eyes as they left went from _The Interceptor _to _The Dauntless._ "That ship?"

"Commandeer, we're goin' ta commandeer that ship, nautical term," Jack replied. "One question about yer business, boy, or it's no use goin'. This girl, how far are ye willin' to go to save 'er?"

Without hesitation, Will answered, "I'd die for her." I watched as Eddie rolled her eyes and gagged from behind him.

"Good," Jack said, a grin on his face as he watched Eddie. "No worries then." A group of Marines marched past and after they left, Jack told us of his plan to commandeer the ship. Ed and I already knew what he had in mind but poor Will looked blown away. We quickly set the plan into action and climbed under a deserted rowboat. We heard another group of Marines pass and then the coast was clear. Racing down to the water, we pulled the boat down with us, creating an airpocket underneath.

"This is either crazy or brillance," Will remarked dryly once we had gone some way away from land.

"Remarkable 'ow those two traits coincide," Jack replied. I grinned and continued walking. I heard a small crunch from behind me as Will stepped in the crab trap.

We reached _The Dauntless_'s underbelly and we carefully swam up and around the side. Jack threw the rope from the crab trap up and over a hook on the side of the ship. "Lass, come 'ere," he motioned to me. Cautiously, I swam over towards him, taking heed of his previous warning. When I was close enough, he snatched out and wrapped an arm around my waist. I opened my mouth to yelp but his hand covered my mouth roughly. "Mr. Turner, grab the other girl and climb quickly," he said before throwing me over his shoulder, starting to climb.

Once we were out of Will and Edana's hearing, I whispered in his ear in a deathly tone, "Jack! Let me go! I am quite capable of climbing!"

"No chance, love." He shifted me around on his shoulder a bit and then continued, "Ye got lucky last time from gettin' away. I just want ye to be safe, savvy? Can't afford fer a slow girl ta slow me down." In no time, we reached the deck. I was thrown over the railing and I landed with a non-too-gentle thud. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. Jack leapt up and over the side with graceful ease, like a cat and he extended his hand to me. "Sorry love," he said a slight grin at his mouth.

I pushed his hand away and replied bitterly, "I can handle myself, Captain Sparrow."

"There's no need for formalities, love, it's just Jack when we're together," he said cockily. I bit back a retort as Will jumped over the rail. He bent back over and grasped Eddie's wrist, pulling her up gently. "Alright, let's do this as I told ye," Jack said, unsheathing his sword. We followed suit and crept after the pirate. He bounded down the stairs and pointed his sword directly at the back of the lieutenant that was onboard. Ed and I stayed on the last few stairs, swords pointed. Will leapt over the railing halfway down the stairs and copied Sparrow's move.

"Everybody stay calm," Jack announced, getting the attention of all the sailors on the ship.

"We are taking over the ship," Ed and I chorused.

"Aye, avast!" Will added. Jack and I turned towards him to give him the look that said, 'Are you stupid?' He widened his eyes, a look that replied, 'How was I supposed to know?'

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow and said, "You understand that this ship cannot be crewed by just four men. You'll never make it out of the bay." He laughed with the sailors, who were already going on about what a great story this was turning out to be.

"Um, excuse me," I put in. "Two men and two _women_."

"That's right," Ed added, snapping her fingers.

The men stared flabbergasted as Jack pulled out his pistol, cocked and aimed it in between the lieutenant's eyes. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said. "Savvy?"

The lieutenant gulped and nodded. "Um, if you'll just lower the rowboat, we'll get right in." He and the sailors piled in and we watched as the men lowered them to the water.

"That was awesome," Edana breathed excitedly.

"I know!" We highfived as the men came back.

"Alright ladies, but the point ta dressin' as men is ta keep yer gender hidden," Jack said. He eyed my own wet figure and added, "Especially from _other_ men."

"I oughta slam you," I growled, raising my fist.

"Now, now, remember what 'appened this mornin'," Jack jeered. Naughty images shot through my mind and I resorted to lowering my fist. He added, "There's a good girl."

I spun around and leaned over the railing of _The Dauntless_ as Ed followed me and Jack began to "show" Will how to raise the masts. "So, what _did_ happen?" she asked, a mocking tone in her voice.

"You know what, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, come on! I'm your best friend! Tell me!"

"Captain Sparrow thinks that he can just come on to any female that crosses his path," I spat.

"He came on to already?" she asked, surprised. She sighed and faced the water. "My bet was the island was the furthest he'd give it till. I'm surprised he held off on Elizabeth for so long."

"Thanks for your support."

"Any time," she shrugged. "Come on, let's fool the Commodore into thinking we are actually men." I followed her over towards Will, who clearly didn't know what to do on a ship. I turned one more time to see if _The Interceptor _had started off yet. She had and a fuming Commodore paced on her decks.

"Too late," I said. "They're coming."

Jack partly turned and grinned. "Aye," he said and quickly disabled the rudder chain on the helm. Finished, he brought us to some ropes in the front of the ship.

We waited patiently in the shadows as _The Interceptor _quickly ran along side _The Dauntless_. The Marines lowered a gangplank and scurried across, guns at the ready. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" Norrington ordered furiously.

I grabbed my rope in my hands as Jack whispered, "Go." I swung over, followed by Jack, Will and Edana. I landed with a soft thud. Will began to raise the foresail with Jack as Eddie and I cut the ropes attached to the grappling hooks.

The gangplank fell from the two ships as we moved apart. Norrington appeared at the rail, his face unreadable.

"Thank ye Commodore, for gettin' our ship ready ta make way! We'd've 'ad a 'ard time of it by ourselves!" Jack yelled with a tip of his hat. I smiled and waved bye for now.


	9. Tortuga?

Author's Note:_ Please read and review!_

Jack: _Hey, Aoife, what the bloody hell is that out the window?_

Aoife: _That, Jack, is snow. Finally about time. We usually have massive amounts by now. _

Jack: _It's so pretty. _

Aoife:_ And bloody cold. (Has Idea) Tomorrow, when I get home from work, we can go sledding down the front hill! _

Jack: _Fun!...What's sledding?_

Aoife: _Oh, boy. Just read the story already. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight --- Tortuga?

I sat with Edana in the shade of the sails on a coil of rope. She told me in whispered tones what happened before she and Will had come to rescue me. Oh yeah, and Jack too. In return, I was forced to whisper the dreadful details of what had occured in the cell. When I finished, she could only laugh.

"It's not that funny," I protested, finding no humor in my story.

"I don't believe it!" she laughed, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, please do, because it happened."

"What are we whispering about?" Will asked, joining us. He sat on a crate near us and started to sharpen his sword.

"Nothing," I replied, cutting off what Edana was about to say.

"Alright," he said and continued to sharpen the sword.

"Ye know," Jack called from the helm. "Fer a man whose made it 'is business ta avoid boats, ye sure pick up things quickly."

"I worked my passage from England as a cabin boy. After my mother died, I came out here, searching for my father." He waited for Jack to say something. When he didn't, he added fustrated, "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name did you agree to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." He took a breath and then accused, "You knew my father."

Jack, who had been staring blankly at the sparkling water, turned towards us. He considered his reply and then spoke, "I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew 'im as William Turner. Most everyone just called 'im Bill, or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will questioned curiously.

"Good man, good pirate. I swear, ye look just like 'im."

Will shot up off the crate and pointed his sword at Jack. "That's a lie. He was a merchant sailor, a respectable man," he retorted.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth ye gettin' beat again," Jack sighed.

"You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight," he protested. Jack, fustrated also, spun the helm quickly around, causing the sail boom to whip around and catch Will off-guard. Edana gasped as he went dangling dangerously over the water.

Jack picked up Will's dropped sword and spoke. "Now, as long as ye're just 'angin' there, pay attention. There are two things that ye need ta know, what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, ye can accept that yer father was a pirate and still a good man, or ye can't. And I can let ye drown." Will tightened his grasp on the mast and looked squirmish. I felt Edana shift besides me, uncomfortably, too. "But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by meself, savvy?" Will nodded and Jack swung the helm back around. Will fell to the deck with a thud and Jack pointed the sword at his chest. "Can ye sail under the command of a pirate, or can ye not?"

As Will took the hilt of the sword, he leaned up asking, "Tortuga?"

"Aye, Tortuga," Jack grinned.

"Tortuga, Tortuga," I sang out. "I wanna go to Tortuga!" Jack glanced over my way and smirked. I noticed and quickly stopped my little song, sticking my tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow, that stupid smirk still on his face. I turned away and asked Edana, "How long you think it's gonna take us to reach Tortuga?"

"I dunno, ask Jack."

"How about _you _ask Jack?" I hinted.

"He's the one that hits on you. Now, if you needed me to ask Will a question, I'd do so immediately," she replied.

"So are you saying that Will has hit on you?"

"No, but I hope that he'll get over Elizabeth."

"Good luck."

"Hey, a girl can wish." She left to go down to the galley and find some food. I quietly approached Jack from behind. He heard me but didn't turn around.

"Ye're friend gone?" he asked.

Nervously, I nodded my head, suddenly wishing that Eddie hadn't left me. He looked around the deck but Will had disappeared below deck too. He turned back to the water and stared out straight ahead. "Is there something ye want lass?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What?" he asked, turning back to me.

"Lass, love. You know I have a name, so why don't you use it?"

"Because...because, it's just easier for me to remember than each and every woman's name that I meet. Just callin' ye all the same is so much easier," he replied.

"Too many to count?" I snorted.

"Aye," he replied, looking slightly uncomfortable.

I wisely changed the subject before my stupid mouth got me into trouble. "So, do you mind if I climb up into the crow's nest?"

"I don't see why not, but 'ow well can ye can ye climb, lass? I mean, Keelin?" he corrected.

"Better and faster than you," I betted.

His eyes glimmered. "Ye're on then!" I began to climb the narrow rope ladder as he latched a rope to the helm to keep us from going off course. He looked up and yelled, "Hey! No one said go!"

"The way that you spoke made it sound like we were racing this second!" I called back, looking down as he watched me.

"Ye cheated, ye bloody girl!" he called, beginning to shimmy up the mast.

"Almost pirate!" I replied, lengthing my stride up. He soon caught up to me and then passed by. When I reached the top, he was already comfortably seated.

"Now for me reward," Jack implied, impishly.

"There was no reward set, my dear captain," I replied, climbing into the nest. I found that I could deal with his sometimes overbearing personality as long as he didn't try to push me too far. I found that I didn't mind his sex comments thrown in there every now and again. I found that even though in the movie, Johnny Depp potrays him as a somewhat absentminded pirate, I found that he really wasn't but very fascinating.

"Then, as the winner, I declare the prize a kiss from the loser," he announced softly as I sat across from him.

"I..uh...I don't like _that _prize very much, Captain," I replied. "It doesn't seem fair to the loser."

"If ye're goin' ta make me call ye Keelin, then ye 'ave ta call me Jack. No Captain, no Jack Sparrow, just Jack," he said, shifting closer to where I sat, my arms drawn up around my knees. "Besides, the prize is plenty fair for both parties." He leaned over me and stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably and turned my face away.

"Jack, I don't think that this is such a good idea."

His hand reached up and grasped my chin delicately, forcing me to stare into those dark abyss of eyes once again. I couldn't move nor could I break contact with our eyes. I felt like I was drowning but I didn't mind. He came nearer and pressed his rough lips gently upon my own, moving one hand to my back and bringing the other to the back of my neck for support. I shivered all of a sudden and I wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or just a dreadful feeling. He pulled away slowly, breaking off the delicate kiss and asked, "Cold?"

"I just..." I stopped, not knowing what it was that I felt. "Yeah," I settled for. "I'm a little cold."

He glanced out over the wood of the nest and peered out at the sky. "We're in fer a little bit of rain tonight."

"How do you know that?"

"Pirate. It's my job to know these things." I nodded and he suggested, "Let's go back down and get some food, eh?"

"And rum," I added, dryly, reading his mind.

"And rum!" he repeated, a twinkle in his eyes.

AUTHOR"S NOTE


	10. A Change In The Wind

Author's Note --- _Sorry that it took me so bloody long to get this chappie up, but track is finished for now and I have a little more time at night to write now. I hope you like the chappie and reviews are welcomed as is harsh critism. Until the next chapter..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine --- A Change In the Wind

After dinner that evening, Ed and I went up on deck to watch the stars. Jack showed us where blankets and pillows were kept and we grabbed a few, bringing them with us. Will sat at the rail, staring into space, probably thinking of his bonny lass. Jack stood at the helm, keeping us on course.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I sighed from my place on the deck.

"I wish we could stay here," Ed replied, glancing over at Will.

"Good luck, Eddie," I whispered. "He's still head over heels for Elizabeth."

"I can still dream, can't I?"

"Ya know, I've been thinking," I started.

"Uh-oh."

"Shut up. Just listen to me. To get back we need the medallion, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We have to role play through the movie, the entire movie," I said. "Once the curse is lifted..."

"We can go home!" She paused and then said, "But being here is so much nicer."

"Just wait till we get to Tortuga," I replied.

"Jack gets slapped."

"True. That's always great to watch."

"Ya know what?"

"What?"

"Jack's really digging you."

I sat up fast as a bullet and checked to make sure he didn't hear. Then I leaned towards Ed in interest. "What do you mean?" I whispered.

"He's always staring at you when you're not paying attention to him."

"Tortuga, there'll be so many women around that he'll forget all about me, so drop it."

"Ah, sweet Tortuga," Eddie sighed before drifting off to sleep. I couldn't sleep just yet though. Thoughts of Jack and our secret kisses and the medallion kept piling up in my mind.

The next evening at dusk, we arrived in Tortuga's port, where we anchored and recieved many nasty looks at the _H.M.S. Interceptor._ We piled into the rowboat and headed towards the town.

Jack had issued a brief warning of what the town was like and of course, Edana and I had full warning from the movie. But in the movie, Disney apparently decided to cut a lot out. Yes, the man was in the well spewing water and everyone was drunk and or fighting. Not only that, but men were groping the whores out on the street and they were all about half dressed. I even passed a couple doing it right in front of a house that probably had plently of rooms for them to go into. Edana looked absolutley terrified and Will covered her eyes, leading her through the town. I, myself, was in awe, and Tortuga seemed so much more of a sex and drinking port than Disney was ever going to show. Of course, it had to be kept PG-13 for the kids. Nobody closed my eyes for me and I watched in horror as some drunk idiot accidentally fired off his pistol, shooting another drunk in the leg. The shot drunk started beating on the man who shot him, all-the-while bleeding profusely.

A hand wrapped itself around my waist and I found myself entangled in the arms of another drunk. He smirked down at me and stroked my breasts through my shirt, saying, "It don't take an idiot ta see a woman in disguise."

"You're a pig!" I shouted.

A gun cocked next to my head and I was frightened into not moving.

I heard Jack snarl from behind me. "Let the girl go."

The drunk pulled me even closer, placing his hands on my ass, and I couldn't breath because of his stench. "Ye can 'ave yer turn when I'm done makin' 'er into the woman she'll be."

"Jack," I moaned, even more frightened.

"Say goodbye then," Jack replied coldly, his finger on the trigger. The drunk, seeing that he was serious in his threats, pushed me into Jack as he uncocked the pistol. "Thank ye very much."

I was breathing heavily and when he attempted to remove his arm from my waist, I stopped him. "Please, keep it there." He gave me this look that basically was out of pure confusion. I added, "Just till we get to...wherever we're going." He nodded and pulled me to him, snug and close.

A redheaded woman stepped in front of us, her breasts on the verge of falling out of her dress. ""Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed in a friendly tone as she got closer. Without warning, she bitchslapped him. His head flew back so that he was facing Will as I ducked. "I don't suppose I deserved that," he said after she had strutted away, satisfied. Before we could start off again, another wench stepped in front of Jack. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" Giselle asked, before bitchslapping him too. I ducked again as his head rolled around to face Will.

"I might've deserved that," he said as I winced at the red spots on his cheek. He grabbed my waist more tightly and led the way to the Faithful Bride.

Inside the bar, it was even more hectic and crowded than out on the streets. A couple was kissing as if there was no tomorrow walked in front of us. Edana protested that now that we were inside, she should be able to see what was going on. Will removed his hand as she began to claw with her own. A few drunk men, looking for some prostitutes, eyed me and Eddie. I clung to Jack's arm, refusing to move from his side. Jack waltzed up to the barman, with me in tow, and asked, "Tom! Where be Gibbs?"

"Out back," he replied gruffly. "Ye'll need these," he added, handing Jack and Will two wooden buckets of water. We pushed through the crowd to the back door and stepped into the cool night air. I spotted Gibbs laying with the pigs under their shelter and choked back a laugh.

"Phew!" Edana gagged. "It stinks out here!" She was right and I decided that if I wanted to keep living, I'd take small breaths through my mouth and close off my nose.

"This place smells like the Bog of Eternal Stench," I whispered. Eddie nodded her head and giggled softly.

Jack grasped his bucket in both hands and splashed it down on Gibbs and the pigs. He jerked with a quick twitch and sat up. "Curse ye fer breathin' ye slack-jawed idiot!" he cursed furiously. He looked up at the man who had woken him and breathed, "Mother's love, Jack. Ye know betta than ta wake a man when 'e's sleepin'! It's bad luck!"

Jack grinned in repsonse and replied, "Well, fortunately, I know 'ow ta counter that. The man who did the wakin' buys the man who was sleepin' a drink, while the man who was sleeping drinks it and listens to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs hesitated, thinking about it. "Aye, that'll about do it." Jack offered his hand to Gibbs and helped him up. Will splashed his bucket with a second wave of water. "Blast it!" he cried. "For the last time, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Eddie and I chorused, gagging. He considered that too and then shrugged in agreement. Will and Jack grinned slightly and then Jack turned and led the way back into the bar.

Jack and Gibbs took a table in the semi-shadows and sent us to get them rum. Eddie and Will went willingly but I stayed and protested. "Jack," I whined. "Can't I stay?" I pouted my lower lip and gave him the widest puppy eyes that I could manage. He watched me carefully for a few minutes and sighed.

"I suppose. 'Ere, sit next ta me." Will brought the drinks and Edana handed me something bitter smelling. Jack sent Will to go on lookout incase of trouble or eavsedroppers. Ed immediately followed Will, muttering something about keeping him company. "Just the one," Jack said as Gibbs went to take a swing of his rum.

"Betta make it last, then. Now, what's the nature of this venture of yers?" Gibbs asked, taking a dainty sip.

"I'm goin' afta the _Pearl_."

Gibbs choked on his sip adn wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Jack, it's a fool's errand. Ye've 'eard the tales they tell."

I slowly took a sip of my own drink and discovered the sweet yet bitter ale burned slightly at my throat going down, but was quite tasteful. Who thought that at 18 I'd be drinking already? Jack spoke, after watching my reaction to the drink. "Aye and that's why I know where it'll be and that's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

Gibbs shook his head. "A fool's errand."

"Not if the fool has something that Barbossa wants. Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." He nodded his head in Will's direction that Gibbs didn't understand.

After several grunts and nods, I intervined. "Will!" I basically shouted.

Jack shushed me as Gibbs asked, "The boy?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill."

"Is it now?"

"Aye and Keelin."

"She's Bootstrap's kid too?"

"No. Betta." Jack indicated that I show Gibbs my necklace. I slowly lifted it up and out of my shirt, where the gold sparkled darkly in the candlelight.

Gibbs gasped and whispered, "That is the medallion."

"Yes, sir," I replied sarcastically.

"What do ye say, Gibbs?" Jack asked.

Gibbs thought for a second and then said, "Leverage says you. I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll rope up a crew. There's bound ta be some sailors on this rock crazy as ye."

"Take what ye can," Jack began.

"And give nothin' back," Gibbs finished. They clanked their tanks and drank a toast. Feeling left out, I took another small sip of my own drink.

That night, we camped out in a small hotel room in Tortuga. Eddie and I had called dibs on the bed, leaving the boys with the floor. Ed and Will decided to escort to a hotel room that was on the upper floor. Feeling slightly clausterphoebic from the lack of space in the room, I stepped out onto the small balcony. It was really no more than a piece of wood jutting from the building with rails. As I looked out over Tortuga, I heard the door creak open again. I turned around, expecting to see Eddie but discovered a smiling Jack instead. (Which, don't get me wrong, is a bazillion times better!)

"Do ye mind?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." He stood next to me, gazing at the riff-raff that was occuring down below.

"What do ye think?"

"Of here?" He nodded and I continued, "Crazy, wild, unorganized but I think I could find a good time here. Somewhere."

"Not in some man's bed?" he teased.

I gagged and made a face that he laughed at. "What do you think?"

"It's not the sea but it's like a second 'ome," he replied. Suddenly, he changed the topic. "So, 'ow was it that ye knew about Will bein' the leverage I need?"

"Alright Jack," I sighed heavily. "You oughta know the truth. I'm from America in the year 2005. We have these moving pictures called movies that tell stories. Well, you and your adventures with Will and Elizabeth are a movie in my time," I said, hoping to get this hard part over and done with. Finished, I watched him for his reaction. He stared at me and then broke out laughing. Not just a soft chuckle that he usually laughed but he laughed hard enough to fall to the ground, crying.

It took him a few minutes to calm down and when he did, he said, "Yer serious?"

"Fine, don't believe me. It doesn't matter. Just don't ask how I know things okay?" I turned to go inside when he reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back outside.

"I don't believe ye, but it doesn't matter," he replied, looping his arm over my shoulder.

"Alright, Rico Suave," I sighed. "Let me go. I wanna go to bed." I tried to shrug his arm off but he wouldn't let me.

"I don't understand ye, Keelin," Jack said randomly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, staying still.

"I mean, that fer a few minutes ye actually act civil ta me and then the next, ye're actin' like a crazy woman."

"So?"

"So? So, can't we just start all over again?"

"I suppose."

"Good." He extended his hand and said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, former captain of _The Black Pearl_."

I extended my own hand and replied, "Keelin Burke, former American citizen from the future." He grinned and pulled me to the railing of the balcony.

"Keelin, why do ye...did ye act the way ye did?" he asked, watching a scuffle beneath us.

I hesitated before answering slowly, "I guess I'm just confused about how I feel about you."

"What do ye mean?"

"In my time, an actor plays you in the movie. He potrays you so much more differntly than just as a character," I tried to explain. At his confused look, I added, "I guess it's like a whore. She plays a part for money but could be a completly different person outside of her job."

He nodded, thinking it over. "I could see that," he said abently rubbing his cheek. "So, ye like me? Is that what ye're sayin'?"

"I'm not sure," I paused then added, "Maybe you can persuade me."

He smirked and quickly had me pressed up against the rail. His lips pressed lightly into my neck, sending tingles through my body. His one hand was at the small of my back and the other was tangled in my ponytail. He pushed the tricorn to the floor and took out the ribbon, running his fingers through my auburn curls. I sighed as his lips made their way to mine. Softly, he pressed them into mine, then as he deepened the kiss, massaged them lovingly. I let him kiss me for another minute before pulling away. "I think that's enough persuading for tonight," I yawned. Jack nodded and picked up my things.

As I settled into bed next to Edana, I knew that I truly did like him, not just because he was famous in my time but because he was real and human. Deep inside, I loved his every advance, his every teasing. But even deeper, I knew that I would mean nothing to him compare to the sea.


	11. Meet The Crew

Author's Note --- _Hey everyone! Shout outs to all those who keep reviewing! You're great and I love your comments! God, I wish that was me too! _

Jack:_ Actually, lass, we just went through this the other night. _

Aoife:_ Jack, you were too drunk to do anything. _

Jack:_ Maybe that was my dream. Hmmm..._

_Well, while he ponders that, read the story please and review at the end!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten --- Meet the Crew

I woke the next morning with the sun shining through the balcony door on my face and Jack trying to shake me awake. I threw the pillow over my head, trying to block out his voice. "Go away," I groaned groggily.

"I ain't leavin' till ye're up," he replied, tickling my sides. I shrieked and attempted to pull out of his grasp. But, as usual, he was too quick for me and to stop me from thrashing, he simply laid down on top of me. "Now be a good girl and get up, or suffer the consequences," Jack said, grinning down at me.

"No," I said, deciding to play with fate a little.

He sighed heavily and said, "Very well." His lips came crashing down on mine and I groaned.

When he pulled away for air, I said, "Don'tcha think it's a little bit early for this? Besides, where's Will and Edana?"

In between kisses down my throat, he replied, "I..sent...them to...get some...breakfast."

"Ah," I sighed. "So you wanted them out so that you could seduce me awake, eh?"

He pulled away from my neck and gave a quick nod. "Yep."

"Well, you are doing a fine job, my Captain," I assured him and pushed him off but then leaned in for one more kiss. "Just, watch your back today," I threatened him casually. "I'm usually not happy when I've been woken up."

He simply raised an eyebrow as Ed and Will came barging through the door. Will slammed it shut locking it. They were breathing heavily and as Will leaned against the door, he explained. "Sorry for that, some...woman just wanted...umm..."

"Wanted him!" Eddie shrieked with laughter. She was doubled over on the floor and Will, laughing himself, went to help her stand back up. In their hands, they each had several pieces of fruit. Jack waltzed up to them and snagged an apple and banana. He then returned back to the bed and sat next to me. "Yeah, you're welcome," Ed grumbled slightly, a smile still on her face.

"When are we meeting Gibbs?" Will asked, setting his fruit down on the small table next to the bed. I picked up an orange and peeled the peel away.

"Soon as ye eat," Jack replied, taking another bite of his apple.

We ate quickly and then made our way down to the harbor. Gibbs was talking to the new crew, who were lined up like toy soldiers. We marched down the line to Gibbs and Jack said, "Good mornin'."

"'Tis a fine mornin' indeed. Feast yer eyes, Cap'n. All of 'em good sea-farin' men, faithful 'ands before the mast, every one worth 'is salt and crazy ta boot," Gibbs replied. I looked down at Marty, the short one, and smiled. He gave a quick grin back before turning serious once again.

Will, who had been looking down the line, whispered to Jack, "This is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack ignored him and began looking over the crew himself. He approached an older looking man with a parrot on his shoulder, curiously. "Sailor, do ye 'ave the courage and fortitude ta follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and an almost certain death?" When the man didn't repsond, Jack snapped, "Answer me sailor!"

"Cotton's a mute, sir," Gibbs explained. "Poor devil 'ad 'is tongue cut out." Cotton demonstrated by opening his mouth and trying to stick out his tongue. Jack gagged and stuck out his own tongue while Will raised both eyebrows in amazement. Ed grabbed my arm tightly. I nodded my head polietly to Cotton, trying not to show my own repulsion. He closed his mouth and Gibbs continued, unfazed, "He went and trained the parrot ta talk for 'im."

Jack turned to the parrot instead and said, "Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question."

The parrot in turn, replied, "Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!"

"Mostly, we fear, that means yes," Gibbs translated.

"What's in it fer us?" we heard from down the line.

Jack perked up and walked down the line suspiciously. He lifted the last person's hat from their brow and said, "Annamaria."

A slap like a gunshot echoed over the dock. I winced feeling Jack's pain, though he didn't show it.

"I suppose that you didn't deserve that one either," Will noted dryly.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack replied, turning back around.

"You stole my boat!" she declared, pointing a finger at him.

"Actually-" Another slap rung out. He popped his jaw before continuing. "Borrowed. Borrwoed without permission but I 'ave every intention of brinin' it back ta ye. Or a betta one."

"That one!" Will said.

Jack turned, confused and asked, "What one?" Will pointed to _The Interceptor _and Jack growled. "That one?" Will nodded matter-of-factly. "Aye, that one," he sighed.

Annamaria pointed her finger at him again and snarled, "I will."

Jack walked a few steps away and examined the sky as everyone else loaded to go to the ship. Gibbs followed muttering, "Dreadful luck ta bring a woman on board."

"What are we then?" I snapped.

Jack ignored us and replied, "It'll be far worse not ta 'ave 'em." He turned away and we followed the crew into the boats.

Our start out was calm and peaceful. _The Interceptor_ moved swiftly over the water. But in just a few hours, that calm water turned for the worst. Waves crashed and rose to a dangerous height and the ship rocked violently.

I grabbed on to a rope and pulled myself to Jack at the helm, despite the rocking water. "Jack!" I shouted. He turned around as a wave came crashing down on the deck. I slipped and fell to the deck. I slid to the railing and grabbed hold, dangling dangerously over the edge. Jack yelled for Annamaria to take the helm and then came after me.

"Keelin! What the 'ell are ye doin'?" he shouted over the wind.

"I was coming to help the crew but they sent me away because I don't know what to do!" I replied.

He nodded and grabed my arms, hauling me up. "Let's go." We went back to the helm and Annamaria left. He put me in front of him and then stood close behind me, placing his rough hands over mind on the helm. I felt then what Jack must feel every time he's on a ship. The power, the freedom, the want for the sea. Another wave came crashing on the deck and Jack pressed me closer to him. The wave crashed but I didn't move an inch.

Gibbs came toward us, staggering along the tilted deck. "We'd best drop canvas, sir!" he called over a loud clap of thunder.

"She can 'old a bit longer," Jack replied. The wind picked up and the rain fell harder. I saw Gibbs roll his eyes muttering something about a fool's errand.

"What's in yer 'ead, that's put in ye such a fine mood, Cap'n?" Gibbs shouted.

"We're catchin' up!" he replied, and then grinned into my neck.

"How can you tell?" I shouted.

"I've got a good feelin'!" he replied, helping me guide the ship in the storm.

When the rain cleared another few hours later, Jack brought me down the ladder to 'his' cabin. He threw a towel and blanket at me and said, "Get dry. I'll send yer friend in with some tea or somethin'." He turned on his heel and marched back out, leaving me to dry myself.

Edana entered a few minutes later, with a large mug of tea in her hands. "You just can't resist a little adventure, can you?" I shook my head and reached gratefully for the tea.

"And where were you?" I inquired.

"I asked Will if I could do something but he sent me down to the galley to fix something up that was hot for the crew when the storm was over," she replied.

"So, what'd ya make?"

"Chicken noodle soup."

"Sounds good. Let me have some."

"Yes, your Majesty," she saluted and marched to the galley to get some soup. I continued to dry off, taking off most of my clothes, letting them air dry. I wrapped myself in the blanket as she returned. She handed me the soup and let me eat before we talked.

"Does Will know you like him yet?" I asked setting aside the empty bowl.

Edana flushed and said, "I don't think so. He's still so head-over-heels for that little priss, Elizabeth."

"Oh, Eddie," I said. "I'm sorry. But don't worry, once he finds out what a liar she is, he'll come running into your arms."

She smirked slightly, and replied, "Thanks, Kee," sitting next to me on the bed.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

She smiled again and asked, "So what has Jack done to you?"

I was taken aback, wondering if she knew all. "Nothing," I said, lying through my teeth.

"Don't lie to me. Best friend, remember?" she reminded. "Then, what happened when we brought Gibbs to his room or when we left to get breakfast?"

"What do you mean?" I stammered.

"You were blushing both times when we returned!" she accused.

"Um...it was hot. I'm not use to the warm weather yet." Eddie raised her eyebrow and I sighed. "Alright, well, we kissed." Both eyebrows went up. "It wasn't anything, bad. Cut me some slack, Little Miss-I'd-Be-In -Turner's-Pants-In-A-Second."

"Does Jack know that you're head-over-heels for him?" she asked, ignoring that last comment.

"I did tell him that I wasn't sure about how I felt and he tried to...persuade me." I bowed my head shamefully as the truth came pouring out of my mouth.

"How?"

"Kissing me to no end." I sighed again and added, "It was nice."

"Oh, you are so in love!" she squealed, jumping off the bed, pointing her finger at me.

"Am not! He's just the first guy that I've ever even kissed!"

"So you don't like him and he's just an exception?"

"What is this, 20 Questions?" I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "Ed," I said more quietly. "He can't love, because he only loves the sea. He's not a marrying man or even a dating man. He's a one night stand man. It wouldn't work even if I tried."

"But you won't know unless you try," she protested.

"No good. But what have you and Mr. Turner done?"

"Talked. Mostly about Elizabeth," she gagged.

"Well, then, we both have men issues," I smiled a little.

"As usual. Hey, you know tomorrow's you're birthday, if we're not following movie standard time, but the time back home?"

"The big ninteen," I muttered darkly. "Just don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Fine," she promised.

"I'm going to take a nap, go find Will." She nodded and went out the door to find her beloved. I got dressed in my now dry clothes and climb into the bed to get a little sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Edana's POV)

As I left Keelin in Jack's cabin, I wondered why she was so touchy on the subject of Jack. I shrugged it off, knowing she find out what was right for her and make the right choices.

I found Gibbs and Will talking in whispers on the deck. As I headed towards them, I saw Jack notice them too. He went and stood behind Will quietly, listening. Gibbs hushed up as he saw the captain. Will's eyes followed where Gibbs' were looking and he spun around to find Jack towering over him.

"Human hair," I heard Jack say as I got closer, "from me back." He paused and I noticed that the Isla de Muerta wasn't far away. "Young Mr. Turner and I are ta go ashore."

"Jack, Keelin and I are coming too," I said from behind him.

"Lass, it's too dangerous," he began.

"Jack, listen to me. It's Keelin's birthday tomorrow and it would mean a lot to her if you let her go."

"So it's betta fer 'er ta be killed on 'er birthday?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I think not."

Will saw the desperate look on my face and said, "Jack, the girls can help distract Barbossa or something."

"'E'd kill 'em afta 'e rapes 'em," he grumbled. "But if ye two wanna take that chance, be me guest."

"Thanks Jack," I called after him as he went to his cabin. "Jack, just don't say anything to her about her birthday!" I added.

"Whatever," he muttered back. He sure picked up our slang fast.

I turned to Will and smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Well, you're welcome, Miss Edana," he said, returning the smile.

"So, Will, tell me everything about England that you can remember," I said. "I've always wanted to go."

He started telling me about it until Jack and Keelin appeared, and it was time to go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Keelin's POV)

I had only started to doze off when I suddenly couldn't breath. I opened my eyes and I realized that Sparrow was trying to kiss me awake. Talk about a Sleeping Beauty moment. Slowly, I found myself kissing him back. My arms slid around his neck, pullling him closer. His own arms wrapped around my thin waist and he climbed on top of me. His tongue flickered at my lips, begging for entrance. I hesitantly allowed him access and he entertwined his tongue with mine, exploring my mouth.

A minute later, he pulled away slowly. "Shit, Jack," I groaned, breathing heavily.

"I could say the same thing," he smirked. His fingers played with my curls, almost lulling me back to sleep as he watched my eyes close.

"Jack, we're there aren't we?" I asked, feeling the anchor drop as the ship slowed down.

"Aye, love," he said, standing up. I opened my eyes and he helped me up.

"We get to go and fight the undead pirates," I said. Jack gave a small smile and I stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," he said, his eyes darting about for a second before firmly landing on my own.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh-huh. What's wrong?"

"I just...don't wanna see ye 'urt, that's all," he confessed.

"Aw, Jack! You're so sweet! I'll be fine, I promise," I said asssuringly.

"Ye don't understand, Keelin. I just want ye to be safe so that I can still be with ye later, when I get back. If ye're dead, we can't do this again," he explained quietly.

"What's 'this'?" I asked, deciding to be saucy.

"Kissin' ye an' all," he growled.

"Kissin' me 'ow?" I asked, mimicking his voice. "I do believe that I need a refresher, Captain."

"That's not very wise," he said in a low voice. I widened my eyes, pretending to be afraid, but enjoying every moment.

"Why not?" I teased. He grabbed both of my arms and pushed me up against the wall, my hands above my head. He pressed his body as close as humanly possible against mine. He lowered his lips to my neck and began to kiss me greedily. My eyes closed and my head rolled back of its own accord, allowing him more access. He moved instead, to my mouth and nipped on my lower lip. I went to kiss him but he moved again, teasing me, his lips landing on my collarbone. His fingers worked the buttons on my shirt and he undid the first three. He lightly pressed his lips lower and lower...until he stopped.

My eyes flew open as I realized that he was halfway across the room. "Jack?"

He turned around and replied, "Aye, love?" a twinkle in his eyes.

"What...was...that?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"What was what?" he teased. So, it was my turn to be teased.

"Oh, no," I sighed. "You don't just kiss me like that and walk away."

"I think I just did."

"Smartass," I said quietly, approaching him seductively. He stood still, waiting for me to make my next move. I paused before winding my fingers into his dreads and pulling his face close to mine. I stared into his eyes and decided it was my turn to tease him. Payback could be like hell and I was about to show him just how hot it could get. I kissed his lips and when he tried to get his tongue involved, I pulled away. I brought my lips to his jaw and bit him gently. He tried to bring his hands to my waist but I took them in my own hands and held them behind his back. He shifted, not happy that he wasn't getting his own way. I took the oppurtunity to push him down on the bed. He landed with a soft grunt but grinned like a cat when he saw where he landed.

"Keelin-" he started.

I covered his mouth with my hand and said, "Don't say anything." His dark eyes glittered with desire and I felt him smile underneath my hand. I straddled him slowly and placed my hands on his chest. He didn't grab my waist this time but wrapped his hands around my thighs. I lowered my head to his lips and forced his lips open with my tongue. He obliged, willingly. I deepened the kiss and he groaned slightly. His hands moved to my ass and he pulled me closer in to him. I kissed him a little more but when I heard his breathing get ragged and felt his manhood harden from under me, I climbed off, slightly afraid of what could happen if I let this go on any further. As I stood over him, catching my own ragged breath, he sat up and looked confused. "Payback," I answered his unasked question.

"For what?"

"For waking me this morning and for leaving me hanging a few minutes ago."

He nodded his smirk and replied, "Pirate." He reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. "I guess I deserved that." He kissed my forehead and added, "I was serious though, when I said I wished ye'd stay 'ere."

"I was serious when I said that I was going," I replied stermly. "Jack, please don't leave me here."

"I can't. I already promised yer friend I'd take ye both," he sighed, rubbing his hand in small circles on my back.

"Aw!" I kissed both his cheeks (Not his ass you moron! Get yer head out of the gutter!) "Thanks!"

"Yup," he grumbled in reply as we left the cabin.


	12. To Escape Or To Be Captured, Again

Author's Note --- _Thanks to all who have reviewed but most importantly read. I've decided that there will be a sequel and the second I finish this one, it's going to be posted. _

Jack: _So, more Captain Jack Sparrow?_

Aoife:_ Of course, Jack. You and more adventures. How much do you know of Davy Jones?_

Jack: _A lot, so don't be stealin' me quotes._

Aoife:_ Touche._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven --- Begun By Blood, By Blood Undone

Jack and I left the cabin and made our way to the upperdeck, where the crew had gotten the rowboat ready for us. Edana and Will stood waiting for us, talking. Eddie looked up as we got closer and smiled coyly at Jack's arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Gibbs as he began to talk.

"What if the worst should 'appen?" Gibbs questioned, trying to whisper without us hearing.

Jack glanced down at me and then back at Gibbs. "Stick ta the code."

Gibbs nodded and said, "Ah, the code," as he walked away. We climbed into the rowboat and the crew lowered it to the ground. Will rowed and Eddie sat next to him to help him row. Jack sat next to me and grabbed my hand as we started out. I ignored the look that Ed shot me and stared at the Isla de Muerta as we got closer and closer.

"What's the code?" Will asked as he rowed at a steady pace, Ed not struggling from all her crew meets.

"Any man that's left behind stays behind," Jack replied, staring at the island.

"No heroes among thieves," Eddie added.

Will smiled and said, "You read my mind, Miss Edana."

"Please stop calling me Miss. Just Edana is fine," she insisted, rowing faster. He nodded, smiling and picked up his pace to match hers.

"You know," Jack said. "For 'avin' such a bleak outlook on pirates, ye're well on yer way ta becomin' one yerself."

"That's not true," Will protested.

"Oh, but it is," I put in.

Jack squeezed my hand and talked. "Ye sprung a man from jail, ye comandeered a ship of the fleet." He noticed that Will's eyes had drifted to the water, where gold coins littered the ocean floor. "And ye're completly obsessed with treasure."

We climbed out of the boat and I helped Will drag it up on the shore. "That's not true!" he exclaimed. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

I whispered to Ed, "But I'm obsessed with pirates." She nodded and followed the guys.

We climbed a small pile of rocks and looked over the top as Jack said, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Will followed Jack's gaze and whispered, "Elizabeth!"

Jack pulled him back down and some coins decided that now was a great time to slide down the rocks. "Shit," I whispered to Ed. "Not good."

"Monkey," she replied, her eyes wide. We ducked down quickly, praying that the drat monkey didn't see us. If he did, we were screwed.

"We wait for the oppurtune moment," Jack hissed.

"When is that?" Will snapped in return.

"Boys, hush," I whispered loudly.

They ignored me and Jack asked, "'Ave I ever given ye a reason not ta trust me?"

"You've given me one," I volunteered under my breath. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough, because Ed sniggered and Jack shot me a death glare.

He leaned close into me and whispered in my ear, "Ye'll 'ave a reason not ta trust me once we're back on me ship." He straightened up and stared at Will, and he slowly shook his head. "No," Jack said. "We wait till I give the signal." He peered back up over the rocks and watched the action that was occuring.

Will grabbed Edana's and my arm and dragged us a few steps away. "Sometimes I can't stand him," I growled lightly.

"Shhh," Eddie chided.

"I have to save Elizabeth," Will added worridley. "I can't wait too long otherwise they'll kill her."

"I have an idea," Eddie said. Will nodded as he listened to her and left to grab an oar from the boat.

"Ed, can't we do something else, like just letting me distract him?" I pleaded, not wanting him to get hurt, even if it was hysterical in the movie.

"That's a good idea but I want to hit him for what he's about to do."

Will arrived with the oar and Ed and I followed him as he set out to do his dirty deed. Jack heard us approaching and turned around, only to get knocked in the head by Will's deathly swing of the oar. I winced as Jack slid to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Sorry, Jack," Will whispered. "But I'm not about to be your leverage."

"Bravo, bravo, well said," Edana applauded.

"Let me go get Elizabeth and then we can leave," Will whispered. He ran off through a tunnel and I sat down, putting Jack's head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his dreads, twisting new pieces around.

"Keelin," Eddie broke the silence a few minutes later. "I'm sorry but it was for the best."

"I could've done a better job of distracting," I muttered, disappointed that she wouldn't let me have a go.

"You'll get over it," Ed replied, staring at the tunnel where Will had disappeared.

A wet Will and Elizabeth appeared before us another few minutes later. Ed's eyes widened slightly as she looked over his wet form and then she changed her face to calm before he noticed. "Miss Edana, Miss Keelin, I'd like you to meet Miss Elizabeth Swann," Will announced in a whisper.

Elizabeth nodded her head and gave a slight curtsy. "Pleased to meet you," she said cheerfully as she could. I mean, come on. Cut the girl some slack, she was just harrassed by undead pirates. "I only wish that it were under better circumstances." She glanced behind her, making sure they hadn't noticed that she was gone yet.

"So do I," Eddie grumbled under breath.

"You better hurry if you'd like to get to the boat without being caught," I interupted.

"Aren't you coming?" Elizabeth asked, trying to catch a glimpse of whose head was on my lap.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here and make sure our other friend is alright," I replied, finding that she was not at all how she was potrayed in the movie.

She nodded her head and followed Will out of the cave. "Good luck," Ed whispered, squeezing my arm.

"See you soon," I replied and then she was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

We raced through the tunnels on the island to where the rowboats were all lined up on the shore. "Grab the oars!" Will whispered.

"Why?" Elizabeth questioned, confused.

"So that they can't follow us and catch up," I explained patiently, trying to be friendly. Boy, was it hard, when she seemed so bloody nice. We collected all of the oars quickly and waded out into the water. I breaststroked ahead, leaving my oars behind me in a trail. In no time, I had reached _The Interceptor_. A rope was thrown down and I climbed up the side of the ship. Gibbs reached his arm over the side and helped me up. "Thanks," I said, as Marty handed me a blanket. I wrapped myself in it nice and tight and then sat alone near the rail, closer to the bow.

Elizabeth appeared shortly afterwards, followed by Will. She stumbled up on the deck in that gorgous gown from Barbossa and glanced at the bodies of the feet that she saw. "Not more pirates," she moaned, her brown eyes wide.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said, coming forward.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she asked in disbelief after examining his face.

"Boy, where be Jack and Keelin?" Gibbs asked, nodding his head to Elizabeth.

Will hesitated and Elizabeth spun around to face him. "Jack? That was Jack Sparrow?"

With his eyes trained on the floor, he replied, "They fell behind." Gibbs looked up shocked as did Elizabeth. Will grabbed her hand and pulled her below deck before she could say anything about Kee electing to stay behind. I stayed where I was, staring out at the miserable island, lonely without Kee to talk to. Elizabeth was likable enough and it was easy to see why Will liked her so much. I was nothing compared to the governor's daughter. I kept my thoughts away from them until I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I looked up to find Elizabeth standing directly behind me, tears in her eyes. "Will wants to talk to you," she choked, before turning away.

My heart broke as the tears rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, patting her shoulder. She glanced at me and smiled slightly.

"It's alright. I'll be fine," she insisted. "You better go see what he wants. Just, be careful that he doesn't snap at you either."

I turned away slowly at that and went down the narrow staircase to where Will sat in a storage room, his head in his rough hands. "Will," I whispered.

He looked up and there were tears in his eyes. He motioned that I sit down across from him and I did, afraid to anger him. "She took it from me," he whispered, the medallion laying on the table between us. It glittered dangerously in the candlelight. "She lied to me, she stole from me. I can't believe her anymore, I can't trust her, I can't love her."

"Will, she didn't mean to hurt you," I replied quietly, staring at my hands that were folded neatly in my lap.

"Why else would she have taken it then, I ask you?" he asked coldly.

"She was young and naiive. She didn't want to see you taken and tried as a pirate," I protested, looking up at him.

"That's what she said too," he whispered in agony. What I saw in his eyes scarred the living daylights out of me. The soft brown eyes that I loved so much were full of pain, hurt, sadness. They spoke words of despair as he stared into my own eyes. His hand reached out and grabbed mine, his rough fingers brushed over my knuckles gently. "Edana, please help me," he whispered, fearfully.

"Oh, Will, I'm so sorry but I can't help you," I replied, tears forming in my own eyes.

"Yes, you can," he insisted. "You were there when they took her, you where there to protect me when I was chased, and now you're here. That's all I need." He stood up and came over to where I was sitting. He pulled me up by the hand he was still holding to face him eye to eye.

"Will, you're hurt and you're not thinking straight," I whispered painfully as he pulled me in close to him.

"True, I've been hurt, but it's over, it's done with. I'm ready for new love," he replied, lowering his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes but not before a tear escaped, sliding freely down my cheek. "Why the tears?" he asked, breathing in the scent of my hair.

"Will, you still love her. I'm nothing compared to her. Please, understand. Stop listening to your head and listen to your hear," I said, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Edana, listen to me. It wouldn't have worked out between us anyways. She's a rich young lady, the governor's daughter, and I'm a blacksmith. Her father never approved of me anyways," he smiled gently.

Not returning the smile, I protested, "She loves you."

"We can stay friends, I promise," he said. With that he lowered his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment until I heard shouting from above.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Keelin's POV)

"Arrg...me 'ead 'urts," Jack mumbled, struggling to sit up.

"Jack, stop moving. You'll just get an even more horrible headache," I replied, twisting a dread betweeen my fingers.

"What 'appened, love?" he asked, resting his head back down on my lap, closing his eyes.

"You were conked in the head with an oar by Turner, Turner saved Elizabeth, Ed left with them and now, I hear the sounds of very angry pirates," I said casually.

"Oh, that's all?" Jack asked sarcastically. "'Elp me up, Keelin." He opened his eyes, sat up and let me stand. I offered him my hand and pulled him up. He stumbled a bit and then straightened. "Thanks, love. But why didn't ye leave with 'em?"

"I couldn't just leave you alone with some undead pirates who want to kill you," I replied. He threw an arm over my shoulder and leaned on my heavily. He kissed my forehead and grinned.

All the pirates came at once at one end of the caver, yelling, swords and pistols drawn. They stopped short when they saw me and Jack standing together. I turned to look the other way and saw that that exit was blocked also.

"Ye're suppose ta be dead!" Pintel exclaimed, his pistol pointed at us.

"Am I not?" Jack replied, feeling himself to make sure that he was indeed still alive. Pintel rolled his eyes and moved the pistol directly between Jack's eyes. Jack simply put his fingers on the barrel and stuttered, "Par-le-lay."

"What?" Ragetti asked, looking confused. The other pirates raised eyebrows, waiting for him to repeat what he said.

"Par-lee-lay-leo. Parsnip, parsley, pa-"

"What he's trying to say, my dear pirates, is parlay," I interupted.

"That's it! That's the one!" Jack exclaimed, pointing his finger at Pintel.

"Parlay!" Pintel growled, staring at me coldly. He shifted the gun to my face. "Down ta the depths whatever muttonhead thoughta parlay."

I put my fingers on the barrel and Jack said, "That would be the French."

"Makers of mannoyise," I added, remembering it from the outtakes and bloopers.

"I like mannoyise," Ragetti crowed.

"Shut up," Pintel snapped. He instantly stopped his blubbering. "Let's go ye filth." Ragetti, who was closest to me, grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me away from Jack. Pintel grabbed Jack and the rest of the pirates followed us to the cavern where Cortez's treasure was waiting.

In the cave, my eyes widened as I saw all the treasure and expensive items they had been hoarding for ten years. Gold, silver, pearls, paintings, dresses, statues, you name it, it was there. Up on a pile of rocks, sat the treasure of Cortez himself, sitting like a king above all the other valuables. Barbossa stood next to it, his arms folded crossly in front of him, a cruel smirk on his aged features.

"What 'ave we 'ere?" he sneered. "Well, well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow and," he eyed me, "his little whore. How charmin'."

I stepped forward, despite Ragetti's grip on my arm. "Excuse me, I am not a whore and I am not little. Besides, Barbossa, you don't look so good yourself."

"Shut up or I'll shut ye up," he growled. He turned his attention away from me and focused on Jack. "'ow the blazes did ye get off that island?" he snapped mockingly.

"When ye left me ta die, mate, ye forgot one very important thing." Barbossa raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah," Barbossa sighed. "Well, I won't be makin' that mistake, again." Pintel cocked his gun happily as he nodded his head, turning away.

"Elizabeth's blood didn't work, did it?" I asked boldly. Barbossa froze and then slowly turned around.

"Ye know who's blood we need?" he asked.

"We know who's blood ye need," Jack and I chorused.

"Bring 'em ta the boats!" Barbossa called, leading the way.

"You don't 'ave the medallion?" Jack asked and I could sense a bit of disappointmen in his voice.

"That bloody gel took it!" Twigg cursed, pushing Jack in front of him. Ragetti took my arm again and lead me to the boats. When we got there, there weren't any oars in them to row with. The pirates cursed and moaned before deciding to leave them there and swim. We all swam out to _The Pearl_, and when we reached her, we climbed aboard with ropes that were tossed down by the crew that was left on board. I found myself intrigued by _The Pearl_. She was beautiful, despite her charred black wood. I felt a sudden rush of joy deep in my heart as though she was blissful to see her true captain again. Jack and I were brought to the captain's cabins once on board.

Barbossa sat down at the end of the long table and said, "So, Jack, 'ow do ye expect ta git yer ship back?"

"I'll tell ye the name in an exchange."

"That's not very fair, Jack. I thought ye'd be more clever about it, but ye always were a simple man."

"Aye, tis fair. See, ye give me ship and I'll give ye the name and leave ye on a beach somewhere."

"Ye expect ta leave me standin' on a beach with naught but a name and it's yer word it's the one I need, watchin' ye sail away with my ship?"

"No," Jack said, grabbing an apple for both of us and put his feet up on the table. "I'll leave ye standin' on a beach and sail away on me ship and I'll shout the name back ta ye."

"But see, Jack, it's yer word versues mine."

"But of the two of us, I'm the only one who 'asn't committed mutiny, so therefore, my word is the one we'll be trustin'."

"And if you hadn't left him to die on that beach, he'd have an equal share in the curse," I added. "So he should be thanking you." I took a bite of my apple, looking quite smug.

"Funny old world, inn'it?" Jack asked, offering his apple to Barbossa. He sneered and shook his head.

The cabin door flew open and the Bo'sun stepped in. "We're comin' upon _The Interceptor._"


	13. The Battle Begins

Author's Note --- _Hello there my friends. It's been awhile since I've updated for which I profoundly beg for forgivness. I've just been so busy, which I'm sure that you all understand. Anyways, read my profile and you'll know that my good friend, DarkPhoenixLives and I will soon be cowriting some very very very exciting stories. _

Jack: _All that 'ave ta do with me, right? _

Aoife: _Why do I love you again, you cocky bastard?_

_Read and review! Thank you!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve --- The Battle Begins

"I'm 'avin' a though 'ere, Barbossa," Jack said, popping in front of the captain as we stood watching _The Interceptor _get closer. "What if I scurry over ta the ship, grab yer medallion and the boy and I'll scurry back over, ta lift the curse."

"Nah, Jack, ye see that's what lost ye _The Pearl _in the first place," Barbossa sneered. He motioned to the Bo'sun and growled, "Lock 'em in the brig." He snatched the apple away from Jack as the Bo'sun grabbed us both by the arm and brought us down below.

Jack was thrown in first but the Bo'sun held me a moment longer. "Such a pity that we gonna be killin' ye. Maybe we can 'ave some fun before then," he smirked.

I grimanced and replied coldly, "That'll be when Hell freezes over." With that, I spit generously in his face.

He cursed, wiped it off and slapped me across the face, hard, before pushing me in after Jack. "Ye nasty slut," he growled as he locked the door and stormed back upstairs. I leaned against the iron bars as he disappeared and sighed tiredly.

"I never thought I'd be locked in me own brig," Jack sighed, coming over to stand in front of me. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"If you didn't have them, we wouldn't be locked in them," I pointed out, just a little p.o.ed.

"But once again, we're locked in a cell, alone," he replied seductively, uncrossing my arms, wrapping his own around me tightly.

"Jack, I'm not in the mood for this," I groaned, trying to pull away.

"Come on, Keelin, please?" he whined like a child, rubbing small circles on my back. "This is the oppurtune moment, with no one 'ere, no one watchin'."

"No, Jack." The ship gave a sudden jerk and we fell to the floor. I landed on top of him and his grasp on my waist tightened, holding me down as I pulled away. "Let me go, Jack," I threatened.

"Not till ye give me a kiss," he replied, smirking underneath me.

I sighed and knew that he was going to stick to that promise. I'd rather kiss him and get off than lay on top of him, uncomfortably, for quite awhile. I gave him a quick peck on his lips before continuing to struggle against him. "That wasn't worth lettin' ye go."

"Jack-" My words were cut off by his lips pressing dangerously on mine. My eyes closed and I felt myself wanting to kiss him back and so I did. He took the oppurtunity to force my lips open and explore my mouth with his tongue leisurely. A soft sigh escaped my lips accidentally. He pulled away and grinned again. "Jesus, Jack," I started.

"No, love, no words. Just kiss me again. I like the way ye kiss," he whispered, twisting his words and I nodded, agreeing. I felt as though he had drugged me, or I was drunk and it felt so nice that I wish I felt that way all the time. His lips were on mine again and his one hand left my side and made its way up to my hair slowly. He pushed off my hat and untied the ribbon and I felt serious deja vu. My own hands wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I was in heaven, feeling his warm strong body against mine. I felt so secure and protected but in the back of my mind, a question had popped up and I felt that I needed to ask him, before we went...any further.

We kissed until neither of us could breath and I pulled away, panting slightly. I hesitated, questions pouring through my head, and I decided that it was time to ask him. "Jack, what you said before, on _The Interceptor, _did you mean it?"

"About that I wanted ye ta stay behind? Aye but yer 'ere so I can't do anythin' about it."

I shifted slightly on top of him, thinking of how to word what I wanted to say, and I saw him bite back a groan. I rested my head on his chest and said, "No, about wanting to do this again."

"Of course," he replied softly, stroking my hair.

"So that must mean that you have some feelings for me?"

It was his turn to shift and it was my turn to not moan. He smirked and then replied to my question, "I do, don't get me wrong but-"

"But it won't work out?" I finished, knowing everything that he was about to say.

"Aye."

"Jack, hypothetically speaking, what would you do if I told you that I loved you?"

"Ye do?"

"Hypothetically speaking," I reminded him.

He thought about it for a few minutes as he continued stroking my hair, twisting it around his fingers. "Ye're certainly unlike any other woman I've been with. Ye 'ave a powerful, wild, adventurous spirit and I love it. 'onestly, I do 'ave feelin's fer yebut I'm just tryin' ta figure 'em out before I make any decisions."

"I see," I replied after a slight pause. I rolled off of him and sat in a corner of the cell.

"Keelin, don' get offended or somethin'. Ye asked fer the truth and that's what ye got," he said, rolling over to look at me, resting his head on his hand.

"I'm not offended," I protested, pulling my curls back into a ponytail and jamming my hat back on my head.

"I'll make it up ta ye soon as we're outta 'ere," he promised. "Just please don' be mad."

Just then, a cannonball came roaring through the side of_ The Pearl, _knocking Jack to his stomach in front of me. "Jesus!" he cursed. He looked up at me from the floor and asked, "Ye alright, Keelin?"

"I'm fine," I replied laughing at his position. I leaned out of the hole that the cannon had created and yelled, just for kicks, "Stop blowin' holes in me ship!"

Jack laughed at my impression of him and noticed a small leather canteen that had landed on the floor. "Gibbs," he nearly shouted with joy. I looked over at him as he attempted to drink some but nothing came out. He looked at the canteen with disgust and I laughed again. He turned away from me angrily and saw the cell door and it's hole from the cannon's blast. He approached it slowly and pushed it open as though it was going to bite him. "Look, Keelin!" he exclaimed.

"We're free!" I replied, jumping out of the cell. He grabbed my arm and held me tightly.

"Hold on a second, love. Ye gotta be quiet if ye wanna sneak over. No yellin', hollerin', just follow me lead," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and we cautiously made our way up the stairs to the upperdeck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

Will and I broke away from our intimate kiss and hurried above deck. "What's going on?" I asked, standing next to Gibbs.

He turned to me, a frantic look in his eyes. "_The Pearl's _catching up." I turned around and sure enough, there she was, charging toward us like an angry bull, a heavy fog following her.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth exclaimed, joining us in our conversation.

"Ye can tell 'em that afta they've caught us," Annamaria snapped from the helm.

"We're shallower on the draft, right?" I asked after a moment.

"Aye," Gibbs replied, confused.

"Can't we head for the shallows over there?" Elizabeth added, seeing where I was headed.

Will glanced over to the reef and exclaimed, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!"

Annamaria rolled her eyes and sighing, she cranked the helm towards the reef. "Ye're daft, all of ye," she growled.

"Daft like Jack," Gibbs added.

I grinned and went to stand at the railing. Behind me, Gibbs ordered the crew about and _The Interceptor_ picked up even more speed. The wind off the sea blew my hair off my shoulders and I felt as though I was flying. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the freedom and peace that it brought for now. I leaned over the rail to see where _The Pearl _was compared to us. She was much closer, gaining on us steadily.

"It _was_ a good idea," Annamaria said, following my gaze. "Until now."

"We must fight them," Elizabeth announced.

"Yeah, it's worth a try," I replied.

Annamaria sighed, rolling her eyes again as Gibbs ordered for teh anchor to be dropped. "Bring 'er around!" he shouted. She let the helm go as _The Interceptor,_ still at full speed, began to slow as she pivoted around the dropped anchor. Guns were being passed out as well as swords. Will snatched one of each for him and then a gun and pushed it into my arms.

"Nah-uh," I replied, shaking my head, holding the gun back out to him.

"Edana, please," he pleaded. "To protect yourself."

"I hate guns," I grumbled under my breath. I looked over at _The Pearl_ for Keelin and Jack but they were nowhere to be seen in the crowd of aggresively yelling pirates.

Annamaria noticed that the pirates were calling for a terrified looking Elizabeth, some whistling and catcalling. She grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pointed the gun at her. "I say we give 'em 'er," she growled as Elizabeth gasped.

"She's not what they want," Will said coldly. Elizabeth glanced into her bodice and gasped again.

"The medallion," I whispered. "Oh, shit." Will and I leaped for the stairs and hurried to find the small gold coin. Cannonfire rocked the ship and I stumbled down the rest of the stairs into Will. He grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me with him. Water began seeping in through the hole that had been created. "Will!" I gasped as the water splashed into my boots.

"Come on, help me flip the table," he cried, struggling to push it back over. I joined him and we pushed it out of the way. It fell into the water with a splash as I got to my hands and knees looking for the damn coin that was causing all of our problems. At least Keelin still had hers on. Or at least I hoped that she did.

Another explosion threw me into the wall. "Will!" I cried as I heard a creepy shrieking above me. I looked up to find the monkey staring at us pathetically with the necklace dangling around his paw.

"Come here," Will motioned to the little devil. The monkey gave a small smirk and took off up the stairs. Another cannon ripped through the mast and it fell on top of the half-opened hatch, closing it, and trapping us below. Will climbed on top of the table's side and pushed at the hatch desperately. "Hey!" he called up through the little holes in the hatch. "Down below!"

I climbed up besides him and yelled, "Hey! Listen to me! Come get us the bloody hell out of here! Right now! I do _not _wanna die!"

"Edana, stop, stop. We're not going to die," Will said, grasping my hand. "I promise."

Elizabeth's appeared above us and she was joined by Keelin. "Keelin! Get us outta here!" I cried desperately.

"I'm trying!" she replied, pulling and grunting. Suddenly, she and Elizabeth were gone and we could hear their screams as they were dragged away.

"Damnit," I cursed as I felt something cold around my legs. I looked down and saw that the water level had risen significantly. "Will," I moaned as it climbed faster and faster up my body. "Oh my God!"

"Edana, listen. We're going to get out of here. When the water reaches the top, we're going to find a way out below. All right?" he asked, stroking my face, attempting to calm me down. I nodded slowly and waited for the rising water to reach the top.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Keelin's POV)

With Jack leading the way, we made our way to the upper deck unnoticed. Once up there, I saw that most of the crew had already swung over to _The Interceptor_ and the battle had already begun. Cries and yells echoed around the air, cannon fire rocked the ships. Jack pushed me behind the main mast as Barbossa glanced over our way suspiciously, pressing my back into it, his face mere centimeters from my own. He put a finger to my lips as I opened them to protest. He peeked out from behind the mast, checking to see if the coast was clear. It was and he dragged me after him again. He stopped again at the bow of _The Pearl_ and whispered, "We've gotta swing across, love. Ye ready?"

"Yes, sir," I mock saluted him.

A crewmember of Barbossa's came swinging across, back to _The Pearl_. Jack reached out and shook the man loose to the water. "Thanks mate," he called after him as he splashed into the water. "Grab 'old Keelin," he added, wrapping an arm around my waist. If you're trying to picture this, think of when Elizabeth is on the ship at night and that really creepy skeleton swings with her on the rope. You got it? Okay, let's continue with my story. We landed on the ship gracefully and Jack spotted Elizabeth. "This way," he said, and surprise, surprise, pulled me after him again.

The pirate with the yellow dreads was about to slash Elizabeth with his cutlass. Jack lashed out, grabbing his arm and said, "That's not very nice." He knocked the cutlass out of his hand and pushed him over the rail into the water before turning to Elizabeth.

Her hand came up to slap him but for once he grabbed it, stopping the hit. She snapped angrily, "Wretch!"

His eyes drifted to her hand that he was holding and saw the rag that served as a bandage wrapped tightly around her small hand. With a slight smirk, he asked, "Where is dear William?"

"And Edana?" I added, placing my hands on my hips. Elizabeth's eyes snapped to a hatch on a deck and I let out a curse. "Shit! We've gotta get them outta there!" We scrambled over there and we heard their cries faintly over the roar of the battle. "Edana!" I called.

"Keelin! Get us outta here!" she cried, her anxious face peering through the hatch.

"I'm trying!" I replied, pulling and grunting. All of a sudden, I was torn away from the hatch. I heard Edana yelling for me as I struggled against my capturer. "Let me go, you bastard!" I shouted. I was spun around and I found myself eye to eye with the Bo'sun. I gulped loudly and said, "Oh shit." He grinned at me and brought me back to _The Pearl_.

Apparently, the battle had finished, seeing as how all of our crew, minus Ed and Will, were now on _The Black Pearl_. The Bo'sun dragged me towards Barbossa and I could hear Elizabeth behind me, protesting about her treatment. Barbossa turned to me and grinned as Jack came crawling after the monkey on the fallen mast.

The monkey jumped up on to Barbossa's shoulder as Jack tried to reach it. "Why thank ye Jack," Barbossa drawled, staring pathetically at the captain.

A flicker of confusion passed in his eyes but it quickly disappeared with small grin. "Ye're welcome," he replied.

"Not _you_, we named the monkey Jack." At that, the little devil twisted his facial features into a sick grin and then returned his face to normal. I shuddered involuntarily and the Bo'sun moved closer towards me. Barbossa took the coin from his furry little pet and calledout to the crew, holding it up, "Gents, our 'ope is restored!" They cheered and Jack gave another meek grin at them.

Pintel gathered everyone from Jack's crew except for me and began to tie them to the main mast, a hideous smirk on his lips. "If any of ye so much as think the word 'Parlay', I'll 'ave yer guts fer garters!" If I had been watching the movie, I would have laughed hysterically but this was for real and I'd prefer to be kept in one piece, thank you.

The Bo'sun still had his deadly grip on my arm and I don't think that he was planning on letting go any time soon. I watched helplessly as we sailed out a bit from the sinking_ Interceptor. _Once we were far enough away, someone took a shot at the ship with a cannon. It hit square on and the ship exploded as Elizabeth slipped under the ropes she had been tied on. I gasped and thought of Edana. God, she had better have gotten out of there. If she died...no, no, no. Keep your thoughts positive.

Elizabeth had paused slightly before tearing herself at Barbossa, screaming, "You bastard! You killed them!" She hit him relentlessly but he managed to grab her arms and force them to her sides, holding her tightly.

"Welcome back aboard, Miss. Last time, ye took advantage of our 'ospitality. It's time ye returned the favor," he growled, shoving her at his crew. They yelped with sudden approval and started manhandling her. I tried to pull away to help but Barbossa took one look at me and said, "Boys! Ye can 'ave Jack's wench too!"

"Oh hell no!" I replied, kicking the first pirate who came in front of me where the sun don't shine. He fell to the deck, clutching his area, cursing long strands of sailor curses. The Bo'sun tightened his grip on my arm, which I thought wasn't possible, and shook me violently. I could feel my brain rattling around in my skull and then he stopped.

"Ye be mine, wench," he muttered, moving his hand to grope my breasts.

"She goes free!" I heard cried from behind me. I stopped fighting and turned my head to see my saviors in all their glory.


	14. Jack's Return As Governor

Author's Note--- _I deeply apolgize to all of you who have been waiting so patiently for the next chapter. It's just that I've been so busy---_

Jack: _With me._

Aoife: (_Blushes slightly but ignores Jack) And doing other things like---_

Jack:_ Yea, like daydreamin' about what I might do to ye tonight. _

Aoife:_ (Blushes furiously) Jack! Stop! _

_Please, just read the story and review. Enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Thirteen --- Jack's Return as the Governor

Edana waved at me, grinning at Will's side, dripping water everywhere. Will jumped up onto the ship's rail and cocked the gun that was pointed at Barbossa.

"What's in yer 'ead, boy?" Barbossa snarled.

"She. Goes. Free."

He laughed coldly. "Ye've only got one shot." He stared the whelp down before adding, "And we can't die."

Well, that was a problem for Will. He hesitated and then pointed the gun at himself instead. "You can't, but I can." I saw Edana's face and her grin disappeared as she mouthed, 'No'.

Barbossa raised an amused eyebrow and asked, "Who are ye?"

Jack stepped forward and practically shouted, "Nobody! 'E's nobody!"

"He's a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed," I said from behind Barbossa. He spun around to glare at me sharply.

"Lovely singin' voice though," Jack added. Barbossa turned to Jack and shot him a glare. Jack made a snipping motion with his fingers and added on even more, "Eunuch." Barbossa, in turn, rose an eyebrow, amused.

"Don't do anything stupid," I pleaded to Will, only to be nudged non-too-gently by the Bo'sun.

Will ignored me anyways and spoke out. "My name is William Turner. I'm Bootstrap Bill's son. His blood runs through my veins. On my word, do as I say or I'll be lost to Davy Jones' locker." A collective gasp traveled through out the pirates.

Barbossa leaned forward and growled, "Name yer terms, Mr. Turner."

"She goes free," he replied, pointing the gun towards me. Me? What about Elizabeth?

"So I've been told. Anythin' else?"

Will glanced at Jack, who was pointing to himself discreetly, hesitating. "And the crew, the crew is not to be harmed. And neither is Miss Swann."

Barbossa considered the deal for a few seconds and then, with his yellow eyes narrowed, snarled, "Agreed." Turning back to his crew, he added, "Sparrow and the lasses are gonna be leavin' us soon. Head ta the island that Jack is gov'ner of." The crew set to work immediately, snatching Will and Edana, tying their hands behind their backs.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will yelled, fighting his bonds.

"Don't ye dare impune me 'onor, boy! I agreed ta set 'em free, but it was ye who forgot ta specify when or where!" Barbossa snapped. "Bring out the plank." He tunred towards me, Jack and Elizabeth. "Alright, ladies first."

Elizabeth strode forward bravely and took her place by the plank as we came into view of the island. "Such a shame ta lose somethin' so lovely, ain't it boys?" Barbossa said, his eye flickering over her body as his crew cheered from behind him. "That's why I'll be wantin' that dress back before ye go."

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment and then began to tear at the buttons furiously. She stepped out of the gown and the crew catcalled and whistled. She bundled up the gown and threw it at him. "It goes with your black heart," she snapped.

He caught it and pressed it to his face, mockingly. "It's still warm." He tossed it to his crew and they fought over it like children.

"You sick pervert," I muttered, shaking my head in disgust.

Unfortuantely, he overheard. He turned to me, his eyes unnaturally yellow and cold, and snapped, "Watch yer tongue, Miss. Or ye're next."

I shut my mouth wisely and turned to watch Elizabeth. She hesitated before taking a brave step out onto the plank. One slow step and then another. She paused again in the middle of the wood and glanced over her shoulder at us but her cold gaze lingered on Will a little longer than anyone else's.

The Bo'sun decided that she was taking too long. "Too long," he called out before kicking the back of the plank. She fought to keep her balance but lost and tumbled into the water below. They dragged Jack to the plank, cheering and pushed him up on it.

He raised his tied hands and gave a small smile. "Last time ye left me a pistol with one shot."

"By powers, ye're right!" Barbossa exclaimed.

"Cough, fake, cough," I choked. Those cold eyes flashed angrily and bore right through me. I grinned and turned back to look at Jack, who was giving me a look that said, 'Knock it off'. I gave a slight nod and let Barbossa continue. Didn't want to end up dead, right?

"Where be Jack's pistol?" Barbossa shouted, dropping his previous enthusiasm. One of the crew grabbed Jack's effects and Barbossa snatched them away.

Jack gazed at them longingly and said, "A gentleman might give me an additional two pistols, seein' as 'ow there be three of us this time."

"Tell ye what," Barbossa said. Jack's chocolate eyes quickly met the yellow cat eyes. "I'll give ye one pistol with one shot and yer sword, so ye can be the lady, slash the wench's throat and then starve ta death yerself!"

As Barbossa's crew laughed harshly, Barbossa chucked Jack's effects over his head and into the ocean. Jack's eyes widened and he dove into the water to fetch them. Now, I was the only one left to walk the plank. "Why is it that my throat gets to get slashed?" I grumbled as I was pushed on to the plank.

"Would ye rather be shot?" Barbossa sneered, smirking.

"Aye, that I would," I replied. And before I could register what was happening, Barbossa had yanked out his pistol and fired. The bullet brushed my sleeve, leaving a small tear. Eddie cried out and I looked up in shock from my arm.

"That be a warnin'. Next time, me bullet'll 'it its mark, whore." He kicked the plank and I fell to the water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

I watched in horror as Barbossa shot at Keelin. "No!" I cried out, struggling to get out of my captor's grip.

"That be a warnin'. Next time, me bullet'll 'it its mark, whore." He kicked the plank and she fell into the water after Jack and Elizabeth. He turned to Will, me and the crew and growled, "Take 'em ta the brig."

"Of course," I muttered and rolled my eyes. We were dragged down to the brigs. The crew was thrown into the biggest one and Will and I were shoved into the smallest one.

"'Ave a nice stay, bitch," the Bo'sun growled. "Ye're friend will be 'avin' a good time with me once this curse is off."

"Oh, piss off," I replied as he slammed the door shut, locking us in. I looked around at the small bench on one side and the bare floor. "Well this is comfy," I said sarcastically.

Will sank to the bench, pressing his head to his hands. "This is never going to end."

"Come on, Will. Cheer up. We'll get out soon, I promise," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

He looked up at me and at the look of pain in his eyes, I wanted to cry. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Edana."

"Will, listen. There's...um...something you should know." I paused and he caught my eye. He nodded his head, encouraging me to continue. "I'm actually from the future," I whispered, sitting on the floor.

"The future?" he asked, skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Shh," I put a finger to my lips, keeping an eye on the crew, who was talking amongst themselves. "Yeah. The future. We have these moving pictures called movies. Well, there's one about you, Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa. It's about what we're going through right now. Everything that has happened, occured in the movie. That's how I know basically everything that's going to happen." I sighed and stared at the bars of the cage we were in.

A hand appeared in front of me. Will pulled me up on to the bench next to him. He held me in his arms and rubbed my back. "Then what's going to happen next?"

"Pintel and Ragetti are going to come down and mop the floor with some really nasty water soon. You should ask them about your father," I replied, laying my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that until the two finally came down to clean. Will nudged my arm with his elbow and raised an eyebrow. "I told you," I shrugged.

"How are you going to get home though?" he asked, concern written across his face.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to. Now that I have you," I replied coyly.

"Shiver me timbers," Cotton's parrot sqwaked.

"Cotton 'ere says ye missed a bit," Gibbs translated. Pintel growled and hit his mop against the cell. The crew all leaned back a bit as water splashed into the cell.

Will leaned against the cell door and said, "You knew my father." It was a statement, not a question.

Pintel stopped mopping to look at him. "Ol' Bootstrap? Aye, we knew 'im. Never sat well with ol' Bootstrap what we did ta Sparrow an' all."

"Stupid blighter," Ragetti put in.

"Good man," Gibbs snapped.

Pintel growled at him before continuing. "That's why 'e sent a piece of the treasure off ta ye, as it were. 'E said that we deserved ta be cursed...and remain cursed. Course, that didn't sit too well with the cap'n."

Ragetti stopped mopping and echoed, "No, that didn't sit too well with the cap'n at all. Tell 'im what Barbossa did."

Pintel turned to him and snapped, "I'm tellin' the story!" He faced Will and continued again, a smirk on his face. "So, what Barbossa did is, 'e tied a cannon ta Bootstrap's bootstraps."

Ragetti snickered and echoed, "Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"An' the last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, 'e was sinkin' into the crushin' black oblivian of Davey Jones' locker." He paused, the smiled getting bigger. "Course, it was only afta that we learned we needed his blood ta lift the curse."

"Now that's what ye call ironic," Ragetti said. They broke out laughing and left, bringing their stuff with them. Will stood still at the door.

"Will," I called softly. The crew had given him helpless looks and turned away to give him time to think on the news. He slowly turned towards me, his eyes hard and cold.

"You knew," he accused. "You knew what they were going to say but you made me ask."

"First of all, I didn't _make_ you do anything. I suggested it and _you_ took my advice. Second of all, you had to hear the truth. You wanted to know what happened to your father and now you know," I explained, pulling him to sit back on the bench. "I'm sorry but you wanted answers and they were able to give you the truth."

He sat back down and wrapped his hand around mine. "Then I thank you," he replied, brushing a kiss on my forehead.

"And I welcome you," I replied, pulling his face closer. He kissed me softly and sweetly, until there was a catcall and whistle from the other cell. I glared at the crew and they all grinned back. "Come on," I said. "We should all get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a very long day." I settled down on the bare floor and curled into a ball. I felt Will lay down next to me and wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. It took me awhile to fall asleep but I had some wonderful dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Keelin's POV)

I swam strong enough, having taken lessons since I was like, two years old, but when I finally dragged myself up the beach, I was exhausted. I sprawled out on the warm sand and caught my breath. Elizabeth sat next to me and breathed heavily, "What a wonderful day."

"Yup, just peachy keen," I replied, hearing Jack curse as he made his way up the beach.

"I think I'll go see just how big this island is," she said. I sat up as she lifted her shift to her knees and started walking toe to heel. She was bloody measuring the island by her feet, smart girl.

Jack stumbled up to where I sat and plopped down next to me. He took the sash from his waist and laid it out and took his pistol apart. He laid it out to dry, piece by piece. "That's the second time I've 'ad ta watch that man sail away with me ship," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry Jack," I said. "But I know you'll get her back."

"Easier said than done, love."

"Jack, trust me. You will."

He looked over at me and said, "Oh yeah. Ye're from the future. Ye 'know these things'."

"You better believe it." Staring at his face, I realized just how handsome he was, especially when he was wet. He had gorgous chocolate eyes, a beautiful mouth, well at least lips, and a strong nose. His dreads were decorated with all sorts of trinkets. I could easily see why I had fallen in love with him.

"See somthin' ye like, love?" I glanced back at his eyes and realized that he had caught me staring.

I thought about saying no but I knew that he would just call me a liar anyways. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, tell ol' Jack, what exactly ye like about 'im," he replied, grinning cockily.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Hmm, well, his face is rugged but extremely handsome. His eyes sparkle dangerously, especially when he flirts. But the thing that I like best, are his lips. When he kisses me, it makes me feel so free and safe. I feel protected but carefree and...loved," I said, staring out at the ocean.

"Do ye now?" he teased, laying down on his back.

"Yes, I do," I said, turning to face him. "But what, I wonder, does Captain Jack Sparrow think of little Keelin Burke?"

He shifted to his side and rested his head on a hand. "Miss Keelin Burke? Aye she's a gorgous and fiesty one, she is. She's got a face of an angel and 'air the color of the fire that burns for 'er in me 'eart. She's got lips like rose petals and skin like soft silk. But what I love most 'bout 'er are 'er eyes, the color of the Caribbean Sea. Whenever I look into 'em, I feel the same way when I'm at the 'elm of me ship." All the while he was talking softly in his rough accented voice, his face moved closer and closer to mine.

He was about to kiss me when behind us a voice called out, "It's not all that big."

"So I've noticed," Jack groaned sarcastically. He sat up and started putting his pistol back together.

Elizabeth stood besides us, watching Jack's movements. "If you are going to shoot me, please do so immediately."

"Not yet, lass. Give it a few weeks and then I'll consider it."

"But you were marooned on this island before!" she exclaimed. "We can escape in the same way that you did before!"

"No good, Elizabeth," I warned shaking my head.

He stood up facing her, a slight anger in his eyes. "Ta what point an' purpose, young missy? _The Black Pearl_ is gone and unless ye 'ave a rudder and sails 'idden in that bodice...unlikely," he said, glancing at her chest. I nudged his leg and he quickly brought his eyes back to hers. "Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before ye can reach 'im." He started walking up towards the palm. Elizabeth and I exchanged a quick glance before following after him.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" she continued her fight, anger creeping into her own voice. "You vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" she rushed, demanding an answer, hands on her hips. While she had been shooting off her mouth, Jack had been knocking about on trees for the hollow one. He pushed her gently away and looked at her truthfully.

"Last time...I was 'ere a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he crouched down and brushed sand away and pulled up an iron ring. He pulled the trapdoor open and continued, going into it. "I was 'ere a grand total of three days, all right?" He reemerged holding three bottles of rum in his arms. "Last time, the rum runners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter a passage off. But by the look of things, they've long been outta business. Probably 'ave yer bloody friend Norrington ta thank fer that"

There was a pause and I glanced between the two before Elizabeth snapped, "So that's it? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum?" I couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment behind her words.

Jack held out a bottle to each of us and replied, "Welcome ta the Caribbean, loves." Elizabeth took the bottle he pushed into her hands with disgust. I took mine and followed Jack to where his sash and pistol lay. He wrapped it tightly around his waist and shoved the pistol in.

"So what _can_ we do in the meantime?" I asked standing behind him.

He spun around and said, "Ye and I'll go an' find some firewood. We're gonna need it ta see when it gets dark out." I nodded and we marched back up the sand and into the trees and grass. Elizabeth had disappeared, probably walking off her fustrations again.

Jack led me through the sudden lush green beneath my feet and stopped a few minutes in. He climbed up a tree and began snapping branches off, throwing them down to the ground. "Come on up, love," he shouted down. I steadily began to climb, hand over hand. I reached the branch where Jack was sitting and he grabbed my arm, pulling me up next to him. Once I was seated, I followed his gaze out. Before us was the sea, shimmering like diamonds under the sun, which was beginning to set. "Beautiful, ain't it?" he whispered in my ear.

"Aye," I managed to say, nodding my head.

"I used ta do this fer the two nights I was 'ere, last time," he explained. "I've bein' able ta watch the sunset from me ship. It's even more beautiful there."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Jack, but I know you'll get _The Pearl _back."

"I 'ope so. And then ye can come an' saild with me on more adventures, savvy?" he smiled.

"Savvy," I replied. "It's getting dark, Jack. We've gotta build that fire."

"Alright, let's go back ta the annoyin' rich man's prick of a daughter."

"Be nice Jack," I swatted him. He grinned and scrambled down the tree. I followed him slowly, breaking off more branches on my way down. I helped him gather them up and we headed back to the beach. I took the wood from him and built a huge fire, like how they teach you in Girl Scouts. Jack rubbed two pieces of wood together until it sparked. He lit the wood and when darkness crept in, we had a blazing fire roaring.

All the while, we drank bottle after bottle of sweet rum. Or at least, Jack did. Elizabeth and I finished off a bottle each, just to please Jack. She pretended to drink her next bottle. I'd drink a few sips but when Jack wasn't looking, I'd pour some into the fire.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho," I muttered under my breath. Elizabeth smiled, recognizing the song.

"What was that, Keelin?" Jack asked, sitting down next to me.

"Just a song I learned as a kid," I replied, grinning.

"Same here," Elizabeth said. "When we thought pirates were romantic and daring." Jack grinned at her and she added quickly, "That was long before I met you, of course."

"I must 'ear this song!" he demanded.

"I suppose," I replied. I took another sip and began. "We pillage, we plunder, we loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho."

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho," Elizabeth sung.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," we chorused. Jack grinned with pure joy at the discovery of a pirate song for children.

He pulled me up from the sand and spun me around dizzily. Elizabeth stood up and danced around, pretending to be drunk too. We sang, drank and danced for a while. "I love this song!" Jack cried, after a bit. "We're beggars and blighters ne'er do well cads, drink up me 'earties, yo 'o." He put a touch of an Irish ballad into it. "Aye but we're loved by our mums an' our dads, drink up me 'earties, yo 'o!" He fell back to the sand, dragging me down with him. I giggled drunkenly as Elizabeth laughed at him. "When I get _The Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it ta the whole crew an' we'll sing it all the time!"

"You'll be positively the most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Main!" Elizabeth cried from where she lay next to the fire.

"Not just the Spanish Main. The entire ocean, the entire world! Wherever we want ta go, we go! That's what a ship is, ye know. Not just a keel an' a 'ull an' a deck an' sails. That's what a ship needs...but what a ship is...what _The Black Pearl _really is...is freedom," he said, waving his arms about.

I laid my head on his should and sighed, "Jack, it must've been so terrible for you to be trapped on this island, all over again."

Jack replied in my ear, "Ah, well, the company is better than last time. An' the scenary 'as definately improved."

Thinking he was refering to Elizabeth, I said, "Jack, you flatter her."

"I was talkin' 'bout ye, love."

"Well, then, you're flattering me and I love it," I replied coyly.

"Then I'm glad. Cause ye know, I've been thinkin' 'bout what ye said 'bout yer feelin's fer me an' I've come ta a decision," he slurred.

I laughed and replied, "Oh yeah? What?"

He leaned in so that his face was centimeters from mine. "I love ye, Keelin. I wancha ta come an' live with me on _The Pearl_. We can get married and sail the Seven Seas together."

I pushed him away in disgust. "Jack, you're drunk! You're not thinking clearly."

"Think about it," he insisted. He raised his bottle in salute and said, "Ta freedom."

I echoed him and watched pitifully as he collapsed on the beach, unconcious. I laid down and tried to catch some sleep before Elizabeth burned the place to the ground.


	15. Why Is the Rum Gone?

Author's Note: _Hi everyone! I decided to set a goal and I'd like to try and get at least fifty reviews from this story if at all possible. Please help me reach this goal, whether you enjoyed the story or not. _

Jack: _So, what was that strange game ye played yesterday, fer track?_

Aoife: _It's called bowling, you have to try and knock pins down with a ball. You get points for it and whoever gets the most wins. _

Jack:_ I get a lot of points in the wooing department. Do I win that game?_

Aoife: _You go out of your way to be annoyingly cute, don't you?_

Jack: (smirks) _Hell yeah. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen --- Why Is the Rum Gone?

I woke the next morning with the smell of smoke filling my nose. I sat up and turned to where the smoke was coming from. Elizabeth was throwing sticks and bottles of rum into a blazing fire that was bigger than the one we had last night. She noticed that I was awake and called out, "Keelin, come help me!"

"Jack's gonna kill you when he wakes up," I replied, brushing sand out of my hair and off my clothes. I stood up and walked over to her.

"If it gets us out of here," she replied. "I'll take full blame…or credit." She pushed a keg of the rum towards the fire. It caught fire and she disappeared into the secret spot where the rum was stashed.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I gasped loudly and tried to scream but a hand clapped over my mouth. I was spun around roughly and Jack stood before me. He placed both hands on my arms and glared angrily. "What the bloody 'ell do ye think ye're doin'?" Jack demanded, shaking my arms.

"Jack, stop!" I cried, as I felt my teeth rattling around in my mouth. "It wasn't me! I swear, I just got up! It was Elizabeth!"

She emerged just then, more bottles in her arms. She tossed them into the fire, one by one, before turning her attention to us. "Good morning, Jack," she said cheerfully.

"Ye've burned all the food, the shade…the rum!" he yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, the rum is gone," she replied proudly.

"Why is the rum gone?" he questioned, squeezing my arms tighter. I winced in pain, but he didn't seem to notice.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire_ Royal Navy is out there looking for me. Do you really think that there's even the slightest chance that they could miss it?" she rushed in one long breath.

"But why is the rum gone?" he repeated, whining like a child.

"Just you wait, Captain," she huffed, sitting down in the sand, determined to spot a ship. "Keep a weather eye out and in an hour, maybe two, and you'll see white sails on the horizon."

Jack pushed me away and I stumbled a bit. He pulled out his pistol and aimed at her for a few seconds before turning and marching away. I hurried over to the rum storage and desperately searched for a bottle of rum. I pushed aside empty crates and found one half hidden in the sand. I climbed out and ran after Jack and found him standing frozen at the top of a sand dune. "Jack!" I called. He turned slowly and I saw what he was staring at. There were large white sails on an even larger ship that was anchored slightly off shore. It was _The H.M.S. Dauntless_. "Great," I muttered, seeing the longboat heading towards us.

"What do ye want, lass?" he asked coldly, staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Excuse me that I'm innocent and had absolutely nothing to do with Elizabeth's rum burning."

"But ye said ye were from the future an' ye knew what was gonna 'appen. Ye could 'ave stopped 'er."

Touché. "She already had the fire going when I woke. I couldn't stop it then."

"Ye could've warned me an' I could've stopped 'er, the bloody wench."

"You were drunk."

He paused and watched me carefully. "So? What do ye want?"

"Well, I was going to give you _this_," I displayed the bottle that I had hidden behind my back, "but I might as well drink it since you don't want it."

Jack's eyes widened as he reached for it. "'Ow did ye get it?"

"I found it, it's mine," I replied, moving it away from him.

"Come on, Keelin. Give it 'ere," he pleaded.

"Ummm……no," I replied, uncorking the bottle. I took a long gulp and sighed, "Mmmm, delicious."

"Keelin, I'm gonna shoot ye if ye don't give me that bottle." I took another sip in reply. "That's it lass." He jumped towards me and I ran away, laughing.

"Come and get it, Captain," I yelled. He ran after me and I darted into what was left of the green of the island. He quickly caught up and cornered me in some underbrush. His eyes glittered darkly and he was fighting extremely hard to keep the smile off of his face. He was towards me and I backed up and found my back pressed into a tree. Jack pressed himself up against me and leaned in closely.

"Give me, me rum," he demanded quietly. I held it out away from him as best I could. He grabbed for it but couldn't reach. Watching him intently, I laughed. He glanced at me and then proceeded to tickle my sides. I shrieked with laughter and squirmed to get away.

"No, Jack! Stop!" I cried.

"Give me the rum an' I will," he replied, a smirk on his face.

"Alright! I surrender!" I laughed, handing it to him begrudingly. He took it and swiftly downed half the bottle. "Jack!" I cried. "Save some for me!"

"No way, love," he replied, before polishing off the rest of the bottle.

"Jack! I got you that bottle, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" I protested.

"Oh, so ye want some payment?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" I cried. "I just wanted some."

"Ye 'ad some."

"Well, I wanted some more," I pouted.

"Sorry, love, but none of that," he grinned, dropping the now empty bottle to the ground. He put an arm next to my head on the tree behind me and used his fingers on the other to twist my hair.

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?" I asked quietly.

He paused, thinking hard. "Not anythin' important that I remember," he replied. "Why do ye ask?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering," I replied, staring intently at his jacket.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked softly, pulling my chin up so that our eyes met. "Tell me I didn't say somethin' that I'll regret."

I shook my head. "No, just something that I wish you'd say again, this time when you're sober," I said bitterly.

"Just tell me, Keelin," he replied, clearly fustrated and concerned.

"No, Jack," I replied quietly. "Maybe when the oppurtune moment arrives, you'll say it again and this time, mean it." I slipped out of his grasp and headed back to inform Elizabeth that her soon-to-be-fiancee would be here momentarily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

When I woke the next morning, I squinted to see the sun through a small hole in _The Pearl_. It was high already in the sky and I turned on my side to face Will. He was already awake and he smiled as I looked at him sleepily. "You're so beautiful when you're sleeping," he commented quietly.

"What about when I'm awake?" I teased.

"Even more so," he replied. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"So are we there yet, do you think?" I asked.

"No, the ship was extremely damaged after the battle. She won't be making very good time, now," he replied.

I glanced over at the crew and they were still sleeping, sprawled out where they could find room in the cell with so many people. "Poor guys, Jack dragging them into this, only to find themselves locked in the enemy's brig," I commented dryly.

Will laughed softly and ran his fingers through my hair. "I guess we can only wait now."

A door opened above the stairs and light flooded down into the cells. The crew sat up, blinking and groaning. Down the stairs came Pintel and Ragetti with trays of food. Two bowls were pushed in to me and Will. I pulled them closer to see what was inside. It looked like a kind of soup with mystery meat floating around inside. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

Pintel turned around and smirked. "We 'aven't 'ad a cook in ten years, so I fixed up a little somethin'."

"Who made Elizabeth's fine meal with the Captain then?" I asked, curiously.

"Ragetti 'ere did. 'E's actually a fine cook. I wanted to surprise ye though, with me excellent cookin'," he explained.

I grimanced in disgust and he snapped, "If ye don't appreciate fine cookin' then don't eat it."

"If you don't mind, the lady just mentioned that she was very bored. Could you possibly find a book so that way she won't be a bother?" Will made up.

"I'll 'ave ta ask the captain," Pintel snarled. "The only books the crew 'as are filled with pictures someone drew of women." He and Ragetti left and I pushed the bowl away from me.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry," I said, watching the 'meat' chunks float around. I turne dto Will and added, "Thanks for asking that. At least it'll keep my mind off of what's about to happen."

"My pleasure," he replied. "I thought you might say that. You should really try to eat. You'll need your strength."

"Can I pass?" I pleaded.

He poked at his and then pushed his bowl away too. "I don't think I'm going to eat either."

The door creaked back open and Pintel appeared with a book in his hand. He shoved it through the bars and growled, "Yer lucky the cap'n's in such a good mood," before storming back up the stairs. I gingerly picked up the book.

"A General History of the Robberies and Murders of the Most Notorious Pyrates?" Will read over my shoulder.

"Aye," I replied. I sat down on the bench, patting it to encourage Will to follow suit. He did and opened the book in my hands.

"At least it'll keep us occupied for a bit," he replied, a small smile on his lips. I kissed his cheek and read aloud to him and the crew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Keelin's POV)

"Well, well, what a surprise," Norrington commented dryly as he saw me and Jack standing next to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I'm so glad that you're alright," he turned his attention to her.

"Yes, well, I'm quite fine now," she replied, polietly.

"Let's get you cleaned up and bring these pirates back to Port Royale," he said.

"One pirate and one almost pirate but still a partner in crime," I commented.

Norrington shot a glare in my direction and said to his men, "Bring Mr. Sparrow-"

"Captain," Jack and I chorused, irratated.

Jack smirked at me as Norrington continued. "And Mr. Jones," he glanced at me and added, "Or should I say, Miss Jones."

"How'd ya know, Commodore?" I asked casually.

"I have my ways," he replied coldly. "Head back to the ship men." We were brought to the long boat that sat waiting for us. On the way back, Elizabeth informed Norrington of most of what had occured. Back on _The Dauntless, _we were greeted by a frantic Governor Swann.

"Oh, Elizabeth, my dear! Thank goodness!" He hugged her quickly and then demanded, "Take us back to Port Royal immediately."

"But we've got to save Will and Edana!" she cried.

"No," the governor snapped. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately and not go gallivanting after pirates!" He spun around but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Then we condem them to death."

He faced her, his eyes hinting that he was trying to hold in his temper. "Their fate is regrettable, but then so was their deiscion to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

Jack stepped forward and interuppted. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." I snorted and he ignored me. "_The Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. _The Black Pearl_. The last real threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

Norrington stared at Jack coldly and responded just as coldly, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

Elizabeth's eyes grew desperate as she saw the hope that was fading in my own. "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

Everyone went silent as she uttered those few words. Governor Swann was the first to recover. "Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

She paused before replying, "I am."

Jack got really excited and began saying, "A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

"Jack, shush!" I chided, excitedly. "Congratualtions, Elizabeth," I added, smiling brillantly. Of course the smile meant that there was hope for Eddie.

"Thank you Keelin and thank you for all your help," she said, returning the smile.

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington interrupted. "You shall accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will hten spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," he replied sarcastically before he was brought to the helm.

"And Miss Jones-"

"Actually, Commodore, it's Keelin Burke. Just to letcha know," I winked.

He raised a bored eyebrow and said, "Miss Burke, you will be brought to the brig, where you too will be silent. Understood?"

I started to reply when Elizabeth cut me off. "Commodore, if it is suitable with you, Miss Burke could come and keep me company and I promise that she won't do anything stupid."

He paused, glancing at his fiancee, before agreeing. "Don't let her leave your sight."

Elizabeth grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the rail, away from Norrington. "Thanks for that," I whispered, placing my hands on the rail, gazing out at the sea.

"You're quite welcome," she replied with a slight smile.

"Elizabeth, why are you agreeing to this?"

She didn't answer at first but gazed at the sea. After a few moments, she replied, "Because it's what's expected of me, I suppose. I'm not supposed to be marrying for love. It wouldn't have worked between me and Will. We would've caused quite the scandal. Besides, if there's no trust, the relationship can't work."

"Aye," I agreed with a slight head nod. I glanced towards the helm to see how Sparrow was holding up. He was staring at me intently and when our eyes met, he winked and blew a small kiss. I smiled at him and shook my head, teasingly. Elizabeth turned to see what I was grinning about but Jack had turned his attention back to the helm as he saw her turn.

"You know, I think the captain might have some strong feelings for you," she said, turning her attention back to me.

"I wish everyone would quit saying that," I grumbled. "If he does, he'll take his bloody time showing them."

"I think you should give him a shot, once we're out of this mess," she added before leaving to change. "I'll be right back," she said and disappeared into a cabin.

Meanwhile, Jack had been relieved of his civic duties and he joined me at the rail. "'Ey, love," he said, placing a hand in one of mine. "Miss me?"

"Not really," I replied.

"'Arsh, love, 'arsh. Everyone misses Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, hurt that I wasn't all over him. I simply raised an eyebrow and he continued, "So, what were ye an' Lizzie talkin' about?"

"Things of interest to the female," I replied, having no interest in repeating our conversation.

"Well, who to understand better than-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Very good, ye learn fast, love."

"So I've been told."

He leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, "Ye wanna learn 'ow to do somethin' more enjoyable?" He ran a finger down my arm and back up. A chill shivered down my spine. He pressed his lips gently to mine and waited for my answer.

I didn't get a chance to reply as Elizabeth had joined us. eyeing Jack's hand on mine suspiciously. "Lovely afternoon, isn't it?"

"Miss Swann, I noticed that ye didn't tell the commodore everythin'," Jack ignored her small talk.

"Neither did you," she retorted quickly.

"I 'ave me reasons," he replied. "But don't ye worry yer little 'ead. Ye fiancee won't die...unless the plan goes wrong."

Her eyes widened slightly and I said quickly, "Don't worry, he won't die, I promise."

"What's this plan?" she aksed.

"None of yer business," he retorted.

"Sparrow, to my cabin now!" Norrington's voice rang out of the ship.

"Yes sir," he saluted, giving my hand a quick squeeze before leaving.

"See what I mean?" Elizabeth whispered in my ear before leaving to speak with her father, leaving me alone to think about today, my nineteenth birthday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

It was nearing sunset when Barbossa finally came down to get us. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, glowering happily and Pintel and Ragetti released us from the cell. The crew remained behind but I think that they were grateful for that. We were escorted to the boats and brought onshore, through the tunnels to the cave on Isla de Muerta.

Will clutched my hand reassuringly as the boat landed on the sand. We were pulled onto the sand and before Barbossa let us go anywhere, he bound our hands behind our backs with rope. Once the ropes were secure, Will and I were led into the cavern by the yelling pirates.

As we entered, Pintel tried to reassure Will, "No reason ta fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

Twigg pushed by us but paused, saying, "No mistakes this time. 'E's only 'alf-Turner. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason ta fret," Ragetti snorted. They giggled like children and I rolled my eyes.

"Puh-lease! You two are so ridiculous!" I said.

They stopped being obnoxious and dragged me after Will, towards Barbossa. "Ye're next poppet," Pintel threatened, throwing me towards the captain. Barbossa smirked as I stumbled into him and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I shivered involuntarily out of disgust as he whispered, "Yer pretty eunch friend's about ta set us free. Glad ye came ta watch." He unsheathed a stone knife from his belt and held it up, capturing the crew's attention. "Begun by blood, by blood undone!" He shoved Will's head down towards the Aztec chest so that his neck was exposed. He pressed the knife against Will's throat when a voice rang out from the back of the cave.

"Alright Barbossa, party's up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Keelin's POV)

Sunset was approaching quickly and I watched as Elizabeth was dragged towards her room by Lieutenant Gillette. "Please miss," he pleaded. "Your fiancee will be safe!"

"Coward! The commodore ordered--I have to tell him! The piratews! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" Elizabeth shouted, fighting the officer.

Gillette pushed her back into the cabin and replied sarcastically, "Don't worry miss, he's already been informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." Her shouts continued for a few minutes after he locked the door and turned away.

"Or perhaps a sparrow," I said casually from where I was still leaning against the rail.

Gillette spun around, startled. "Miss Burke," he stammered. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry but do you know where I can find that said Sparrow?" I asked.

"He'll be above deck in just a moment," he replied, hurrying away to fetch Sparrow.

Sure enough, just seconds later, Jack appeared, the commodore shortly behind. A group of Marines followed them and they set to make the boats ready. Jack beckoned me to him and I went. He leaned against the rail, jsut out of Norrington's hearing. "Keelin, I think ye oughta stay behind with Lizzie."

I sighed, "No Jack. We've already been over this."

"I was afraid of that. I know it's yer birthday and I wantcha ta stay 'ere."

I stopped cold. "Eddie told ya?"

"Yeah but--"

"I'll kill her!"

"There'll be no killing 'cept fer me an' Barbossa. Please, Keelin?"

"No, Jack. I'm coming, it's final. Make that my birthday present, okay?"

He sighed heavily and surrendered. "Fine."

"Thanks Jack!" I smiled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"If we get outta this, I'll getcha an even better present."

"Thanks," I replied, stepping into a boat. Norrington climbed in in front of me and Jack, and the Marines sat behind us. Jack grabbed my hand and carressed it reassuringly as we hid behind some rocks, watching _The Pearl_.

After a few moments, Norrington announced, "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could lead to an ambush."

Jack leaned in and said, "Not if ye're the one doin' the ambushin'. Keelin an' I go in, convince Barbossa ta send out his men in their little boats. Ye and yer mates return ta _The Dauntless_ and blast the beJesus outta 'em with yer cannons, eh?" He slung his free arm over the commodore's shoulder and asked, "What do ye 'ave ta lose?"

Norrington looked disgusted and peeled Jack's arm off his shoulder. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Come on Commodore, the plan'll work," I said.

"How would you know, Miss Burke?" he questioned.

Jack was about to blurt out something and I covered his mouth with my hand. "I'm a soothsayer in training," I lied. Jack nibbled gently at my hand to get me to remove it.

"So I see," he replied, disbelievingly. Jack had begun to lick my hand and I quickly removed it, wiping it on my trousers. Norrington thought it over and finally said, "All right. But if it doesn't work, both you and Sparrow will hang."

"You have an accord," I replied, shaking his hand to settle it.

"Men, move to let Mr. Sparrow and Miss Burke have a rowboat." They quickly shifited into the other two boats. Jack and I remained in the boat by ourselves.

"Thanks Commodore!" I called as Jack began to row towards the caves. "Come on Jack, hurry!"

"I'm goin' as fast as I can love," he grunted, rowing steadily. I shut my mouth and watched as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. We rowed into the caves and landed on the sand. I jumped out of the boat, grabbed Jack's arm and raced to the cave.

I saw Will with his head bowed over the chest and Eddie standing next to him, Barbossa's arm around her waist. He released her and brought the knife to Will's neck. I couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "Alright Barbossa, party's up!" The knife left Turner's throat as he stood up to see the intruders.

"'Cuse me, pardon me," Jack said as we pushed out way to the front.

Will glanced up and exclaimed, "Jack! Keelin!" Eddie grinned at us, her saviours.

"S'not possible," Barbossa spat, clearly upset by our interruption.

"Not probable," I countered as the Bo'sun grabbed our shoulders, holding us in our places.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked, a cold edge in his voice.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set ta marry Norrington, just like she promised. And ye get ta die fer 'er, just like ye promised. So we're all men of our word really, 'cept fer Elizabeth, who is in fact a woman," Jack said, waving his arms about while he talked.

"Shut up, ye two. Ye're afta these two," Barbossa growled. He pushed Will's head back down and leaned in to slit his throat.

"Ummm...you do _not_ want to be doing that," I said.

Barbossa glowered at me and snapped, "Nah, I really think I do."

"Yer funeral," Jack shrugged.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and stood away from Will. "Why don't I want ta be doin' it?"

"Well, because," Jack started. He slapped the Bo'sun's hand off of his shoulder and headed towards Barbossa. "Because, the _H.M.S. Dauntless, _pride of the Royal Navy, is floatin' just offshore. Waitin' fer ye." A collective gasp traveled through the pirates. "Just 'ear me out, mate. Ye order yer men ta row out ta _the Dauntless. _They do what they do best. Robert's yer Uncle, Fanny's yer Aunt, there ye are with two ships. The makin's of yer very own fleet. 'Course, ye'll take the grandest as yer flagship and who's ta argue. But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain, I'll sail under yer colors, I'll give ye ten percent of me plunder an' ye get ta introduce yerself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa looked thoughtfully at him then snapped, "I s'ppose in exchange ye want me not ta kill the whelp."

"No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just...not yet," he added at the look of horror on Edana's face.

"Wait for the oppurtune moment," I imputed.

"Fer instance," Jack said, picking up a few medallions. "Afta ye've killed Norrington's men," he threw a coin in at a time, "every...last...one." He dropped another in and the last one in his hand, he cleverly slipped into his sleeve. The pirates laughed.

"You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name!" Will snapped. Oops. I forgot that he saw the hidden coin too. Sh-it.

"Yeah," Jack replied casually but quickly. _He's trying to shut him up_, I realized. _Smart man._

Suddenly, Barbossa interrupted. "I want fifty percent of yer plunder."

"Fifteen," Jack countered without blinking an eye.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five," he snapped. He paused at the glare on Barbossa's face. "An, I'll buy ye the 'at. A really big one...Commodore."

Barbossa considered the deal and then said, "We 'ave an accord." They shook hands to settle it.

"Fantastic!" I breathed. I tried to join Jack but the Bo'sun still had a tight grip on my shoulder. "Let me go," I tried smacking his hand. He grinned down at me and I shivered.

"All 'ands' ta the boats!" Jack declared. Barbossa shot him a look to remind him who was the Commodore. "Apologies," he said, putting his hands together as though he was praying. "Ye give the orders."

Barbossa faced his crew and shouted, "Gents...take a walk." They turned and left through a different tunnel than where the boats where.

"Not ta the boats?" Jack questioned worriedly. Barbossa shot him another look and turned away. Finally out of the Bo'sun's grip, I joined Jack, looking at the tresures, as we waited for news on the attack.


	16. Dishonest As It Honestly Gets

Author's Note:_ I'm getting closer to those fifty reviews and even closer to the end of this story. But don't worry! I'm already in planning stages of the sequel. I feel as though I just can't put it down and away, yet. _

Jack: _Ye know, ye write like yer bein' paid fer it. _

Aoife:_ Oh, how I wish! _

Jack: _More Cap'n Jack Sparrow! Just what every lass wants ta 'ear. (Clears throat) There's not gonna be more of the eunch, is there? _

Aoife: _(Rolls eyes) Please read and review._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Fifteen --- Dishonest As It Honestly Gets

Seeing me come up besides him, Jack looped his arm through mine. "Come look at the beautiful things. Maybe we can find a pretty jewel fer yer pretty neck," he said, loudly for Barbossa to hear. Will and Edana were pushed away from the chest, where they could do no damage, even if they wanted to, by two pirates, who watched their every move. Barbossa watched me and Jack carefully himself. Jack picked up random jewels and would occasionally hold them to my throat. "Keelin," he whispered as he picked up a ruby. "I 'ave a plan but it includes ye puttin' yerself in 'arm's way."

"Fantastic. I get to fight, don't I?" I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and nodded slightly. "A ruby's not yer color, love. It contrasts with yer 'air," he said for Barbossa to hear. Softer again, he added, "Ye can manage ta not get killed, right?"

"For you, anything, Jack," I replied. He grinned at me seductively.

"That's what I like ta see on ye," he said, louder again for Barbossa, holding up an emerald in the shape of a heart. I took it from his hand and pocketed it.

"I must admit Jack, I thought I 'ad ye figured," Barbossa commented. "But it turns out ye're a 'ard man ta predict."

"Me?" Jack asked in mock surprise. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man ye can always trust ta be dishonest."

"Honestly," Eddie and I chorused.

Jack smiled and added, "It's the 'onest ones ye oughta watch out fer." He let go of me and sashayed over to the pirate who was skipping rocks. "Because ye can never predict when they're gonna do somethin' incredibly…stupid." He kicked the pirate into the water and grabbed the sword that was in the pirate's belt as he fell. He tossed it to Will, who amazingly, caught it behind his back, hands tied.

It was then that I realized I had no weapon. I picked up stones and chucked them at the two pirates guarding Will and Eddie, as Will kicked one of them to the ground. The other was distracted by me and Ed grabbed his sword and tried to toss it to me. It landed in between me and the pirate. I jumped towards it and he followed suit. My hand wrapped around the handle as he grabbed the blade. I tugged desperately but he had a strong grip on the non-sharp side and he tugged back. I did the only other thing that I could think of…I kicked him…there. He dropped the sword and fell to the ground moaning in pain. I closed my eyes and drove the sword into his gut. I took a deep breath and when I opened my eyes, he was lying in a pool of blood, but not yet dead.

"Keelin," Ed whispered. "Cut my bonds." She turned around, exposing her bound hands to me. I raised the sword and easily sliced through the rope around her wrists. I stared at the blood on my sword numbly before she jabbed me in the side.

I turned around as Barbossa yelled, "Ye're off the edge of the map, mate! 'Ere there be monsters!" Jack ran away from him, his arms flapping wildly. Barbossa cornered him near the chest and sighed mockingly. "Ye can't beat me, Jack."

Deciding to test him, Jack thrust his sword into Barbossa's stomach. Barbossa sighed heavily and yanked it out, with no blood on it. "Jack, watch out!" I cried. But it was too late. Barbossa impaled the sword into Jack's gut sharply. "No!" my cry echoed through out the cave.

Jack's dark eyes widened as he realized what had happened and he stumbled a few steps backwards. Into the moonlight he went and he changed to nothing more than bones and his clothes turned to rags. He held up his arms, glancing at them curiously. "That's interestin'," he said to himself, softly. Turning his attention back to Barbossa, he flipped a medallion in between his fingers dramatically. He smirked and said, "Couldn't resist, mate." Barbossa sneered and leapt towards him. Jack turned abruptly and ran, knocking a table over in the process. "Sorry!" he yelled, running faster.

A pirate, Scarum, jumped in front of me, grinning hideously. He attacked with his sword and I instantly parried. As we fought, Will snuck behind him and thrust his sword clear through his back. Scarum fell to the ground withering. My hands shook violently and I felt the sudden urge to be sick. I turned away and took some deep breaths to calm myself down.

I watched as Barbossa and Jack circled back around. Barbossa stumbled and leaned against a chest, Jack's cutlass pointed at his chest. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle 'till Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

Jack shrugged and replied, "Or ye could surrender."

"Arr!" Barbossa growled and jumped off the rock and after Jack.

Clubba, another one of the pirates, jumped in front of Will, who was standing next to me and Edana, watching the battle. "I'm gonna teach ye the meanin' of pain," Clubba growled with a grin. Edana's eyes flashed angrily, the blue taking on an icy hue.

She picked up a heavy pole near her feet and growled, "Ya like pain? Try wearing a corset, bastard!" She whacked him across the head and he crumpled in a heap on the ground. Will and I stared at her in amazement. "What?" she shrugged.

"Will, before you go, take this," I said, ripping the medallion from around my neck. I sliced my hand on my sword and rolled the coin in the fresh blood.

"You have one too?" he asked, staring at the bloody coin in surprise.

"It's a long story," I replied.

Before Will could make his way to the chest, three more pirates jumped in front of us. We defeated them quickly, stringing them up on the pole that Eddie had found, their skeleton figures eerie in the moonlight. Will lit a grenade and shoved it into Jacoby's stomach. Eddie and I pushed them out of the moonlight, where they became human again. "No fair," Jacoby whined, pressing his stomach.

"Run!" Will hollered, leaping towards the chest. Edana sprinted ahead of me and she and Will leapt up to the chest as I hopped to the last rock to cross the water. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Barbossa aimed his pistol and I heard shots ring out.

A scream echoed around the cavern as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg. I glanced around, looking for who had screamed and I realized that it had been me. My leg felt like it was going to give out and I looked down. Blood was gushing from my leg and I felt slightly lightheaded and dizzy. I grabbed my leg and gasped at the pain that rushed through my body. "Keelin!" Ed cried, starting towards me. Barbossa aimed his gun at her and she froze where she was.

"Ten years ye carry that pistol and now ye waste yer shot," Barbossa smirked.

"No, he didn't," Will said. Barbossa turned to see him standing over the chest, a bloody knife in one hand and the medallions, including the one that Jack tossed to him when I wasn't looking. He dropped them into the chest and Barbossa spun around to face Jack again. He ripped open his jacket and glanced at where the bullet had pierced his skin. Blood began profusely gushing out, staining his shirt.

"I feel…cold," he whispered before collapsing to the ground, dead, an apple rolling out of his hand.

I glanced down at my own bleeding leg again and moaned loudly another sharp pain shot through my leg. Black spots began to appear and I searched for Jack through them. He was standing a few feet from Barbossa but he turned and glanced at me. "Jack!" I called softly before black clouded my entire vision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

As Barbossa fell to the ground, dead, I darted over to Keelin. She whispered Jack's name and falling to the ground, unconscious. "Jack!" I screamed. I knelt besides her and pulled her head out of the water so that she wouldn't drown as well as bleed to death and placed it on my lap. Jack skidded next to me and ripped his sash off from around his hips. He tied it around her leg tightly, making it into a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. It slowed a little bit, but not enough. I stroked Keelin's fiery red hair and watched as the flush in her cheeks quickly disappeared.

"She's losin' too much blood," Jack said, a worried look across his features.

"What can we do?" Will asked, standing behind me.

"We've gotta get 'er ta _The Pearl_," Jack replied.

"They left," I whispered sadly.

"What did ye say?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_The Pearl's _not here. They left," I repeated, louder.

"Why would they leave?" Will asked confused.

"The Code," Jack reminded him. As soft 'oh' escaped Will's perfect lips and I turned to Jack.

"What can we do? We've gotta get her outta here?" I asked.

"Let 'em think we're dead," he said.

"How?" Will asked.

"It won't work," I replied. "They'll find us. We should just bring her to _The Dauntless_."

Jack thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "They'll 'ave a ship's doctor on board who can 'elp 'er."

"Jack, they'll lock you in the brig and then hang you," I said. "You can't come with us."

"I'm not leavin' 'er," he replied stubbornly. "I'll accept the consequences of me actions. Besides, an opportune moment might just appear, I feel it in me bones," he added.

"Jack," I said as he lifted her from my lap. "Do you love her?"

He shifted her in his arms so that he was able to carry her bridal-style before answering, "I'm not sure…but I think I might. Time will tell."

"You better hope that it's soon," Will said, glancing down at her pale face.

Jack glanced down at her face and said, "Let's find a rowboat to get 'er there." Will helped me to my feet and we set out. Will found a rowboat behind shoved behind a rock and I helped him dislodge it and pull it out onto the water. Jack climbed in, gently holding Keelin in his arms. Will helped me in before picking up the paddles and rowing out of the cave.

Our boat reached _The Dauntless_ quickly and Norrington ordered his men to bring us aboard. When he saw Keelin unconscious in Jack's arms, he told Gillette to call for the ship's doctor immediately.

"Where should I put 'er, Commodore?" Jack asked.

"Follow me," Norrington replied, staring at Jack's bloody clothes. We were led to a cabin near the back of the ship under the deck. "The captain sleeps in the room two doors down on the left. My room is right across there. The ladies may have this room and you men can have the room that is adjoined through that door there. Any funny business and you will spend the rest of the voyage to Port Royale in the brig. The doctor'll be here soon," he said before turning on his heel, walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

Jack laid Keelin on the bed and then sat on the other side, holding her hand. I examined the cabin we had been brought to. A good sized bed was in the middle of the room. A small desk with a chair was across from there and a wardrobe was next to the tiny window on the wall. Will sat in the chair and moved it to face the bed. He motioned for me to come over and I did, willingly. He pulled me down on his lap and I sat down, gratefully. He wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss in my hair.

A knock on the door startled me and I jumped. Will pulled me closer and rubbed my arms gently. "Come in," Jack called from his seat on the bed.

The door creaked open and a tall young blonde haired man entered. "I'm Richard Pickering, the ship's doctor," he said, glancing about. He shot me and Will a strange glance before adverting his eyes and then I realized that what we were doing was considered "inappropriate".

Richard leaned over Keelin and examined her leg, Jack watching him like a hawk. "Alright, the bullet it still lodged in her leg and the loss of the blood is extremely dangerous. I'm going to try to get that bullet out and stitch it up. If that doesn't work, we'll have to amputate her leg."

"Hell, no you're not!" I shrieked. Will held me down and whispered calming sentences in my ear.

"Well I hope not either," Richard replied with a slight coldness in the edge of his voice. "This should be successful and once it's out, she'll have a fever for a few days, but other than that, she should be fine."

"Do what ye can fer 'er," Jack said quietly.

Richard looked at Jack, who was staring at Keelin with a…hopeless, maybe lost, look on his face. I couldn't even tell what it was. "You can stay and help me if you so wish," he said to Jack.

Jack glanced at him briefly and flashed him a grave smile. "Thank ye," he replied softly.

"Edana, let's leave them to their work and catch some fresh air," Will said, gently pushing me off of his lap. I nodded numbly and followed him out the door and up on to the deck. He led me to the railing and wrapped his arms around my waist as I stared out over the water.

If Pickering wasn't successful, Keelin could die. The possibility of her dying, God, I hadn't even thought of that. To lose my best friend, and on her birthday…I couldn't even wrap my mind around the thought. If she died…tears pooled up in my eyes and I tried blinking them away but they fell fast and steady down my cheeks.

"Edana?" Will asked softly, turning me around to face him. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed hysterically. He tightened his grip on my waist with one arm and the other stroked my hair. "Shh," he whispered in my ear repeatedly. "It'll be alright," he promised.

When my tears stopped a couple of minutes later, Will picked me up in his arms bridal-style and carried me down below. "Will, where are we going?" I sniffed, wiping my face on my sleeve.

"You need to get some sleep," he whispered, pushing open the door to the other cabin.

"But—"

"Not buts, young lady. You really need to get some sleep," he said sternly with a gentle smile gracing his lips. He laid me down on the bed and made to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked sleepily.

"To check on Keelin. I'll wake you when I hear news," he replied.

I nodded and my eyes slid closed as he shut the door behind him.


	17. There's A First Time For Everything

Author's Note: _So I'm really sorry about such a long wait for this next chapter but I've been extremly busy. I know, I know, that's everyone's excuse but it's true. I've had track practice, tests, projects, road test (which I passed by the way), etc. etc. Please, please, please, pretty please review. If you do, I'll read your stories. I promise. Once I find time, but I'll get to it. Oh, and by the way, this part of the story is a wee bit mature. Okay, very. So, if you don't like reading this kind of stuff, please don't. Warning off. _

Jack:_ Why's it so mature?_

Aoife: _Because you and Keelin decide to have a bit of...fun. Yeah, fun. _

Jack:_ (Raises eyebrow and smirks) Like what we did last---?_

Aoife: _Jack! Hush! Please read! _

Chapter Sixteen --- There's A First Time For Everything

I was shaken awake late the next morning by Will, who look thoroughly exhausted. "What happened?" I asked through a yawn.

"The bullet has been removed but she's still unconscious. She has a slight fever that's starting to go back down and Jack's with her right now. Pickering thinks that she won't need her leg amputated but he's going to keep an eye on her until we get to Port Royal," he said, sitting besides me.

"Thanks, Will," I said, throwing my arms around his neck. I looked into his bloodshot eyes and asked, "Did you sleep at all last night?" He shook his head and I moved over in the bed to make room for him. He lay down next to me and draped an arm over my hips. "Catch some sleep," I whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. He nodded and closed his eyes. I watched as his breathing slowed as he fell into a deep sleep.

I wiggled out of Will's grip, trying not to disturb him and headed through the adjourning door on the other side of the room. I glanced toward the bed to find Keelin lying on the bed, her leg bound tightly and clean sheets on the bed. She was dressed in a beautiful nightgown instead of her pirate clothes. I figured that it was Elizabeth's and she had helped them when the surgery was finished. Next to her, Jack lay sound asleep, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

I slipped out the door and headed upstairs onto the deck. I made my way to the stern of the ship and watched the water pass underneath my feet. A soothing breeze swept my hair off of my shoulders and out behind me. I took in a deep breath and felt the tension began to seep out of my body. I closed my eyes and felt the sun hit my face, warming me from the outside in.

A while later, a voice from behind me interupted my peace and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

I turned around to find Elizabeth watching me with a small smile on her face. "Of course not," I replied, patting the railing.

She stepped forward and joined me. "How's Keelin?" she asked, turning her gaze to the ocean.

"Will told me that the bullet was removed and she has a slight fever that is almost down," I replied. I noticed the slight wince that crossed over her face at mention of Will. "Miss Swann, I'm so sorry about everything, including Will. This must be disastrous for you, all of this," I said sympathetically.

"Please," she replied. "It's Elizabeth and I'm not upset, trust me. I'm just getting over the fact that things don't always go how we want them to in life." She turned her gaze to me and I saw then how truly beautiful she was, with her honey colored hair blowing softly behind her and her large doe eyes watching intently every movement. No man could ever not want her. "We can always be friends," she added. "Besides, I see the way that he looks at you." She flashed me a dazzling grin and I felt a blush creep up my neck to my face.

I grinned back and replied, "Well, I saw the way that the commodore looks at you."

She blushed furiously and then changed the subject. We talked for awhile like old friends, gossiping over men, parties and the latest fashions from London. While on this subject, she glanced down at my tattered clothes that had once belonged to Will and said, "Come, let's get you changed into something clean." She led me to her cabin, where her fatehr had brought some dresses for her to wear on her return. She handed me a couple of petticoats, a corset and a dress. I went behind a dressing screen and undressed. She gave me instructions on what to put on in what order. I followed her directions and she assited me with the corset. I stepped into the gown and she buttoned it up in the back for me.

She brought me to a full-length mirror to examine myself. "Oh, it's beautiful!" I gasped. The gown was a royal blue and matched my eyes. The neck was cut into a square and was modestly low cut. The skirt fanned out generously and I felt like a princess just to wear it.

"It'll knock the socks off of Mister Turner," she giggled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the rooms that Keelin, the boys and I had been given. She knocked loudly on my door and we heard a faint 'what' from Will. Elizabeth threw open the door before dashing away. I stood in the doorway and glanced shyly in at Will.

He was lying in bed but when he looked at me, he sat straight up. "Edana," he breathed. "Y-y…. you look stunning."

I blushed and gave a slight curtsy. "Thank you, dear William," I replied, laughing. "You are too kind."

He left the bed and was in front of me before I knew it. "Who dressed you like this?" he whispered, pulling me into the room, shutting the door.

"Elizabeth," I replied matter-of-factly.

"I knew it," he said, a smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I sighed contently and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Well, I'm glad that you approve," I said against his lips. He kissed me again, when a knock from Keelin's room interrupted us.

"What?" Will nearly growled in anger at being interrupted.

Jack poked his head through, his tired eyes glancing around for us. "Keelin's awake. She's lookin' fer ye, Ed."

-------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Keelin's POV)

"Ow," I moaned loudly. I slowly opened my eyes and dark spots flashed quickly before them and then disappeared. "Ow, my head!"

"Keelin?" a deep voice rumbled from next to me. I gently turned to find Jack lying next to me, his arm draped protectively over my waist, watching me with half open eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly groggy.

"Barbossa shot ye and ye were knocked unconscious. We decided the safest thing would be ta bring ye ta _The Dauntless_ ta get 'elp from a doctor. Richard Pickerin' fixed ye up quite nicely an' got the bullet out cleanly. An' now, 'ere we are," he replied, playing with my hair as he talked.

"Where are we heading?" I asked softly.

"Ta Port Royal," he replied quietly, his dark eyes glancing away from me.

"But Jack, they'll hang us!"

"Shhh," he whispered glancing back at me. "Ye won't 'ang."

"How do you know?" I demanded. "Norrington insists that I've been involved in acts of piracy before!"

"Norrington an' I made a deal," Jack replied. "I 'ang an' ye start a new life as a true lady in Port Royal. Ye'll stay wit Elizabeth an' the guv'ner. They'll take ye care of ye when I'm…I'm…" Gone hung in the air, neither of us willing to say the word. He rolled me onto my back and kneeled over me. "Get some sleep," he ordered, before kissing my lips lightly. He made to leave the bed when I put a hand up to stop him.

"Jack," I said as he glanced at me, worry creeping into his eyes. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Ye can tell me anythin'," he laughed slightly.

"Jack, I'm trying to be serious!" I protested. His smile remained but he stopped laughing and paid attention. "W-when I was shot, I was thinking of how I might die…and m-my last thought before I blacked out, was…of you," I stammered nervously.

Jack grinned cockily and replied, "So it is that ye 'ave feelin's fer me."

"Fine," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. "If that's how you're going to act."

"Aww, Keelin. I was just jokin' wit ye," he groaned, cupping my chin in his hand. He gazed intently into my eyes and added softly, "If it makes ye feel any betta, I've found meself thinkin' of ye a lot too."

"Are you lying?" I demanded softly. "Because liars are to be punished."

"This I ain't lyin' 'bout but I'd be lyin' if I called ye ugly when ye're angry," he grinned.

"I suppose that deserves a punishment," I replied coyly. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately. I threw my arms around his neck and he lay on top of me, his hands running through my hair and down my curvy figure to my hips. He grabbed my hips and yanked me tight to him. I gasped and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. I held onto him, my nails digging into his back.

When he pulled away a few moments later, I whimpered slightly. "God, Jack," I breathed heavily.

He smirked and said, "Ye want me ta send Miss Edana in?"

I nodded eagerly and he climbed off of the bed. Jamming his hat onto his head, he swaggered across the room and went through a door on the other side. He knocked and then poked his head through. I could hear faint voices through the cabin wall and then a yelp. Edana charged through the door, Will and Jack right behind her. She threw herself at me on the bed, enveloping me in a hug. "Keelin! You're all right! I was so scared! You could've died! What was I going to do?"

"Edana, you're going to actually kill her if you don't leave her alone," Will joked. Eddie glared at him but released me slowly. She sat up and turned towards me.

"So, how was your birthday?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"I'm nineteen, aren't I?" I asked softly. "Some birthday, eh?"

"I'll be right back," Jack said loudly before swaying out the door.

I raised an eyebrow and joked, "Has he been drinking?"

"Why?" Will asked.

"Do you need a reason?" Eddie countered with a grin.

Will shrugged and I added nonchalantly, "He basically told me that he loves me."

"He did?" Ed cried ecstatically.

"Yeah, but ya know, Jack and his women," I jokingly with a shrug.

"Keelin!" Will sort of snapped. I glanced at him, startled. "Are you serious? Jack's absolutely head over heels for you and if you're just going to let him slip through your fingers, I pity the man who marries you!"

I stared at him, my mouth wide open. "I-I think I love him too but what happens when we go back home? We live centuries away from here! A long distant relationship like this? Ha! It can't work!" I cried.

The door swung open and Jack swayed back in, whistling cheerfully. The tension in the little room was dangerously high and he stopped whistling and glanced about. "What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing," I snapped, glaring at Will. Silence hung heavily in the air above our heads.

"So, where'd you go?" Edana broke the awkward silence a few moments later.

"A surprise fer me lady fer 'er birthday," he smiled tensly. "Would ye two mind excusin' us?"

"Come on, Will," Ed said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go grab some dinner."

The second they were out of the room, with the door closed behind them, Jack asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jack," I snapped, furious that Will was right. But I knew what I said was true. This couldn't work out.

He came up to the bed, sat down next to me and cupped my face in his hands. "Don't lie ta me, because liars are punished," he threatened jokingly.

"Jack, I don't want you to die! I don't want to leave you! I don't want this to not work!" I cried. I fell into his arms and sobbed quietly.

"Hush," he whispered, rubbing my back. "Everythin' will work out."

"Jack, if you escape, you better take me with you," I demanded, looking up at him.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks and whispered, "I'll try."

"But what if I go back?"

"I thought of this when I was gone. An old friend of mine knows some spells and stuff," he said. "It might be able that it can work ta our advantage. Then ye can stay 'ere wit me."

"Really Jack?" I asked, excitedly. "Edana too?"

"Of course!" he replied. Things were starting to look up. "If I escape…"

"You will," I promised, remembering the end of the movie. "After all, you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Of course I am," he replied slyly. "Ye wanna know yer surprise?"

"Duh," I replied. He jumped off the bed and was out of the door before I could say anything. I shrugged and searched for my pirate clothes to put back on. I looked everywhere but they were nowhere to be found. Instead, I found a beautiful green silk gown hanging in the small wardrobe.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" a voice from behind me asked.

I spun around to find Jack standing in the doorway, his arms hiding something behind his back. "Tis," I replied.

"It was Elizabeth's. 'Er father brought it onboard for when she returned from the hands of pirates. She told me that she bought it when she was visitin' Ireland. She wants ye ta 'ave it. Said it never would look as nice on 'er as it would on an Irish girl," he explained.

"It's too beautiful to wear…"

"Nonsense! It'll look perfect on ye. Oh, an' wit this too," Jack replied. He reached into his pocked and pulled out the emerald choker from the caves. He place it around my neck and the small heart shaped emerald lay against the base of my throat. "Go on, go get changed," he pushed me towards a dressing screen.

"Jack, you can be such a pain," I said, pulling the nightgown over my head.

"A pain? Ye think of me as so low?" Came his fake rejected reply.

"Aye," I replied. "Sometimes worse."

"What could be worse, pray tell?"

"A pirate," I replied, pulling on a shift and two petticoats.

"Aye, but pirates can be romantic sometimes," he protested. I heard him moving things around as I shrugged into the corset. I tied it tightly and stepped into the gown.

"Depends on the pirate," I finally replied, pulling my arms into the medieval styled sleeves and buttoned the front of the gown. I adjusted the low cut gown, fixing it so it would be low for Jack yet at a comfortable level for me.

"What if 'is name is Cap'n Jack Sparrow?"

I stepped out from behind the screen and replied, "In that case, that is a definite yes." Gazing at the scene before me, I couldn't help but smile. While I had been changing, Jack had lit some candles and put food on the desk. He offered me the wooden seat and then sat across from me on the bed.

"What do ye think?" he gazed at me intently, his eyes drifting up and down my body several times.

"Jack, this is perfect," I breathed. He put some food on my plate and pushed it towards me. I looked down and saw pasta with sauce drizzled over it.

"Eat up," he chuckled at me, staring at the food. I nodded and dug into my favorite food gratefully. I chewed it slowly, absorbing the perfect taste. My mother's food wasn't even this good. Jack poured some wine into two wine glasses. I sipped some delicately and then took another bite of the pasta. _Nothing better than wine and pasta_, I thought to myself.

We didn't speak while we ate but afterwards I said quietly," Thank you Jack."

"Yer welcome, _mise amharach seamair_," he replied, smiling softly.

"What's that mean?" I questioned.

"Me lucky clover," he replied. I blushed as he came over to where I sat. He offered his hand to me and I slipped my hand in his. "May I 'ave this dance?" Jack asked softly, pulling me to my feet.

"Of course," I replied. He wrapped an arm delicately around my waist and held my right hand in his. He pulled me into him and held me close. I rested my head on his chest as he hummed a soothing melody. He rested his cheek on my head and we moved slowly together to his humming.

I didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms. I closed my eyes and realized that I was truly in love with Jack. I realized how much I cared for him, how much I would miss him, if I left, how much I had changed. I had gone from a fan-crazed teenage girl to a very much in love young female pirate in just a matter of a few days. Dear Lord, I loved him too much to ever think about going home now. It wasn't possible, I just couldn't leave and I would do anything in my power to stay. I sniffed and felt a tear slid down my cheek.

"What's wrong, _seamair_?" Jack rumbled softly from above me. He pulled back to see my face. Seeing the single tear, he wiped it from my cheek. "What'd I do wrong?" he asked fearfully.

"Nothing," I replied, shaking my head. I smiled at him and added, "I love you. I know I do. Just, don't leave me Jack."

He looked slightly surprised before replying. "I won't. I love ye too, _seamair_." He picked me up in his arms and placed me on the bed. He kneeled over me and pressed his lips to mine softly. "'Ow 'bout some dessert?" he asked slyly.

"What kind?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There be some chocolate cake on its way soon," Jack grinned, catching my drift.

"Where'd you get all of this?" I asked.

"Elizabeth."

"So I see. She knows what I like and how to make you look good, eh?" I replied.

"Aye, that she does." A knock on the door interrupted us form our conversation. Jack leapt out of his chair and was at the door before I could move. He opened the door and there stood Elizabeth, grinning like a fool, a cake in her arms. Jack took it from her, whispered something in her ear, she nodded, blushing and then left. He shut the door, locked it securely, and brought the small cake over to the desk.

"That looks delicious," I eyed the cake hungrily.

I reached to cut a slice but Jack grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Not yet," he said, a small smirk on his face. "We're gonna play a little game."

"What kind of game?" I asked intrigued.

"A fun one," Jack replied. "I ask ye a question and ye give me a truthful answer. If I think that yer answer be satisfactory, then ye get ta eat a bite of the cake. Then ye get ta ask me a question an' we go back an' forth. Savvy?"

"Savvy," I replied, struggling to keep my face straight and serious.

"First question. What's yer middle name?"

"You suck, ya know," I growled lightly.

"What is it? An' I want the truth!" Jack laughed.

"Fine. It's Mairead," I replied.

"That's beautiful," Jack said seriously. "What's it mean?"

"Ironically, it means pearl."

"It's a sign!" he cried. "Keelin Mairead Burke. How very Irish," he commented dryly. He picked up a bite size amount of the cake and held it to my lips. "Open up."

I obeyed and he fed me the piece. It was delicious, a vanilla cake with extra chocolate frosting. I swallowed and said, "My turn. How'd you become a pirate?"

Jack sighed and replied heavily, "I was only nineteen when I was misled into the Navy."

"Mislead?"

"Aye. I wanted ta sail as a merchant. This man, Cutler Beckett, told me that I could but I'd 'ave ta sail under the rules of the Navy. It was an opportunity for me ta get out an' see the world. I couldn't resist such a moment. I agreed and found meself in the middle of tradin' slaves. It wasn't right an' they were so cruelly punished just fer bein' a different skin color. I decided that I should 'elp 'em. I never brought 'em ta the Caribbean ta the post I was assigned to. I brought 'em ta Africa where they 'ad a betta chance of survivin'.

"But unfortunately, Beckett found out an' 'ad me branded as a pirate. He sunk me ship, once named _The Wicked Wench_. I didn't get 'er back fer awhile but I enlisted the 'elp of this man, who raised 'er from the depth fer me. I renamed 'er---"

"_The Black Pearl_," I interrupted.

"Aye. An' ye know the rest," he explained softly, staring intently in the cake.

"Take a bite," I whispered, seeing the haunted look in his eyes. He raised his eyes to look at me and I could almost feel the pain that flashed quickly in them. I raised the piece of cake to his lips and he opened for it, taking the chocolate delight between his teeth. He chewed and swallowed before speaking again.

"My turn. What's the future like?" Jack asked eagerly.

I laughed before replying. "It's full of machines that do humans work, pollution, ozone depletion, littering in our oceans. People are lazy and obesity's becoming a huge problem. Wars are constantly being fought. People are dying from that and AIDS, suicide, accidents and drug overdoses."

Jack raised an eyebrow and said, "That's all?"

I shook my head. "There's a whole lot of shit that we have to deal with. But, can I have my bite now?"

He brought his fingers to my lips and I took the cake but not before licking the frosting from his fingers. I pulled away and he whispered huskily, "Yer playin' the dangerous side of this game."

"I know," I replied, leaning back in towards him. He grabbed my chin and kissed me hard. His fingers trailed up and down my cheek before he wrapped them into my hair. He pulled me down on top of him on the bed and I pushed the cake away from us and the edge of the desk. Jack's tongue flicked desperately at my lips, begging to be let in. I allowed him access and he deepened the kiss, exploring my mouth. His fingers left my hair and traveled down my neck and breasts where the buttons started on my gown. He slowly unbuttoned the gown and pushed it off of my body. It slid off the bed to the floor in a pool of green silk.

"So many layers," Jack grumbled jokingly. He untied the laces of my corset and pushed the petticoats off of my slender waist. They tumbled after the dress to the floor.

"You're turn," I joked, indicating his own clothes. He nodded, slid out from under me and removed his shirt, belts, boots and hat. He lay back down on top of me, pinning me in between him and the bed before attacking my mouth again with kisses. My fingers played with the waistband of his trousers teasingly before I decided to push them down completely. He kicked them off and lifted my shift over my head.

We were both naked and I blushed at the very thought. I had yet to look at him but I could feel his warm, well-built body pressing against mine lovingly. My finger traced over his well-defined chest and abs lightly, as though I was memorizing his skin. He pressed his lips down my throat before biting the dip in between my collarbones. Rough hands traced up and down my soft skin, sending a thrilling shiver through my bones. Jack cupped a hand around my breast and I gasped softly. He smirked and lowered his mouth down, kissing my breasts. His tongue flicked around my nipple tenderly and I groaned lightly.

His mouth changed directions and headed further down my firm stomach. He'd kiss then bite, kiss then bite, repeating until he reached a curly mass of hair. He cupped me and stroked soothingly, occasionally slipping a finger or two in. A strange feeling started in my stomach and began to spread through my entire body. I felt warmth and desire as it began to grow rapidly. I sighed Jack's name and dug my fingers into his hair, wanting him. He removed his fingers from me and moved his hands to my hips, grasping them firmly. "Are ye ready fer this, Keelin?" he asked softly, gazing at me intently, his dark eyes almost black with desire.

I nodded and replied, "Jack, I love you. I wouldn't let you see me like this, be this near to me unless I did."

Jack smiled and warned, "It's goin' ta 'urt yer first time."

"There's a first time for everything," I retorted.

He chuckled and kissed me passionately. I don't really remember in detail what happened because all I could focus on was the pain. When he first broke through my virgin wall, I could think about was how my mother was right and how it hurt like hell. I would've given anything for the pain to stop but I had been promised pleasure at the end, and pleasure I was going to receive. I do remember moaning Jack's name several times and he took that as a sign to please me even more. He'd go harder and faster, thrusting, as the aching pleasure built up even stronger this time. I remember kissing him forcefully, feeling the need to do something while he was working so hard to let me feel my pleasure. When I knew I couldn't fight the aching desire in my belly, I told him just that.

"'Old on a bit longer, love," he whispered in my ear.

"I can't! Please Jack!" I moaned loudly, my nails raking over his back. "Please!"

"Alright," he replied. "Now." I felt my body release as Jack's did and I shook violently as the pleasure seeped through my body, filling every little space of me. Whatever I had been missing before, it was filled now. Jack had filled me with love and passion, hope and want, and I wouldn't, couldn't leave him now. Not after this. Jack fell on top of me, panting heavily and I felt weak as a kitten. He pulled out of me and I winced a little. He grabbed me in his arms and held me against his slick body. "'Ow was that?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Not bad," I replied, teasingly. "For a pirate."

Jack pretended to be hurt. "Now, I own ye Keelin. Ye can neva leave me, no matta what anyone says. My love fer ye will always bring ye back ta me," he promised.

"Why would I leave?" I countered. "I have you."

"Until tomorrow."

"You'll escape and then take me with you, away from being a proper lady, away to be your pirate queen," I said, waving my arms around for dramatic effect.

He smiled at me and said, "Let's get some sleep before then, my pirate queen."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I quickly drifted off to sleep into a world full of dreams about Jack and _The Black Pearl_.


	18. Back To Port Royal

Author's Note: _Thank you all for being so patient! Jack and I are discussing new story ideas for the future, including the sequel to this story. Please, keep those reviews rolling! Thanks again for reading!  
Aoife_

Chapter Seventeen --- Back to Port Royal

A soft knock interrupted my sweet dreams the next morning. "Hold on a minute," I replied groggily, picking up my shift from the floor and throwing it on. It was then I noticed the blood on the sheets. "Shit," I cursed quietly. I threw the blanket over the spots and Jack before going to open the door. I peered through and there stood Edana. "Whatchu want?"

"I overheard Norrington just now. He's coming with some soldiers in about ten minutes. You better get ready," she advised.

"Goddamnit," I cursed again. "I'll be ready by then." She nodded and shut the door. I rushed over to Jack and said in a soothing but frantic tone, "Jack, darling, you have to get up."

"No," he groned, swatting me away. I sighed heavily and leaned over him. I kissed him roughly, tracing his lips with my tongue. He opened and his tongue met mine intensly. He pulled me down on top of him and held me tightly to him. I moved away from his lips and looked down at him. "Come on, Keelin. Let's 'ave some more fun," he protested, whining like a child.

"No can do. Norrington'll be here soon," I replied, smiling at his childish antics.

"Argg," he growled lightly, lifting him off of me. He retrieved his clothes from the floor and I blushed, looking away. If Jack noticed, he didn't say anything. He finished and put a hand out to me. "Let me 'elp ye," he said softly.

I took his hand and said, "Jack, I'm no child."

"No," he replied thoughtfully, his eyes drifting up and down my figure. "Ye're not." I blushed again and he helped me with the petticoats, corset and gown. When I was finished, I brought him to the bed and showed him the blood soaked sheets.

"We have another problem," I pointed out.

"Who cares? Let the commodore find out that ye're no angel," Jack replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. I glared at him and he added, "We'll just tell 'im that ye recieved yer monthly last night."

I kissed him and said, "You're a bloody genius!"

"I know," he replied. "People just don't believe me when I tell 'em. 'Ere, let me comb yer 'air." He sat me on the edge of the bed and grabbed a brush from the nightstand. He pulled it through my hair gently, getting rid of the snarls. I closed my eyes and relaxed, taking deep soothing breaths.

"This is one thing that I really love," I said, almost slurring my words. "People playing with my hair. It really calms me down."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack replied, tying it half up half down. He laid the bottom half of the curls onto my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you," I said, just as another knock sounded on the door. Jack opened the door as I covered the sheets again. There stood the commodore, armed Marines standing behind him.

"Captain Sparrow," Norrington said in a bored tone, but there was a look of slight excitment in his eyes. "You shall be held in Fort Charles prison until your trial tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock." He turned to me and added, "Miss Burke, you shall go with Governor Swann and Miss Swann. I hope you find your living accomodations suitable in their spacious home."

"Thank you Commodore," I replied, with a slight bow of my head. "I shall be there at your trial, Captain Sparrow. Until then."

"Right so, Miss Burke," Jack replied, a grin plastered on his handsome face. As the Marines came to take him away, he turned and blew me a small kiss. I caught it and pressed it to my heart. He smiled again and then was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

I knocked softly on the door that connected the room Will and I shared to Keelin and Jack's room. I heard Norrington leave and I knew that she'd want some company after the loss of her devilish captain. I heard a soft "come in" and so I entered.

Keelin was dressed in a beautiful medieval style emerald colored gown and her long red hair was pulled half up-half down and she was pulling the sheets off her bed and bundled them up. She glanced towards me and asked, "What's up?"

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching her quick actions.

"I got my period last night," she replied. "I don't want Norrington to see. He'll get the wrong picture."

I could see where this was going. "Yeah, that's not a very good first impression for the governor."

"He's seen worse of me, especially when we first got here. I think he thinks that Jack forced me to come away and go pirating with him," she replied.

"I can see it now. 'Did you hear about that Miss Burke? Yes, they found bloody sheets in her cabin that she and that _pirate_ were in when the commodore went to bring said pirate to the jail. That Jack Sparrow must've taken advantage of her, the poor darling. And on the Commodore's own ship! Dear me, what a scandal!' Give me a friggin' break! The women'll probably pity you and say, 'Oh, that dreadful monthly curse must've come in the middle of the night.'," I acted, fanning my hand about my face as though I were a lady at a ball. She blushed furiously at the mention of having sex with Jack and her eyes clouded slightly, as though remembering something. That's when I knew what had happened. "Oh...my...gawd. Keelin!" I cried. "You didn't!"

"Do what?" she replied, her eyes focusing on mine, a slight fear hiding in the depths of the green.

"You had sex with Jack!" I whispered loudly, pointing at her. My accusations were confirmed when her cheeks flamed with blush and her eyes showed agreement to my words. "Tell me the truth," I demanded.

She nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, I did. So what?"

"So what? So what? Keelin, you wouldn't let any other boyfriend close enough to kiss you but you do it with a pirate?"

"Will Turner's a pirate too," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"But I haven't done it with him...yet," I replied. "You've gotta love him a hell of a lot, eh?"

"Of course I do. You've know it all along. So have I. I just had to find it first."

"So," I said akwardly. "How was it?"

Keelin shot me a grin and said, "Hurts like hell at. But it gets better. Much better."

"Thanks," I grumbled. I had been hoping for more details but Keelin didn't seem too keen on giving them. I changed the subject instead. "You're living with Elizabeth and Weatherby?"

"I guess," she replied with a shrug. "But only for tomorrow."

"Of course," I sighed. "The hanging."

"Where are you going to stay?" she asked me, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"With Will. He knows what's going to happen."

"You told him how to rescue Jack?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let your pretty pirate boy die on us."

"Actually, Jack is more ruggedly handsome," she laughed.

There was another knock on the door and Elizabeth entered. "Keelin, are you ready to go?" she asked. "The carriage is here."

"I believe so," Keelin replied, standing to her feet. She gave me a quick hug and whispered, "Till tomorrow."

"Eleven," I replied and hugged her back. She and Elizabeth left and I went through the adjourning cabin. Will was grabbing his effects and putting them in his belt.

He turned towards me and asked, "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. He took my elbow in his and we left the cabin. Up on the deck, the sun shone brightly and the sky was as blue as the sea beneath our feet. He led me to the gangplank and down we went. We headed into town and followed the twisting turning alleyways to the blacksmith's shop. Will held open the door for me and then showed me where he slept.

It was a little room in the back of the shop with a small kitchen just across from it. A bed that was more like a cot was pushed in the corner and a dresser was across from it on the opposite wall. A small wooden window overlooked a sliver of the harbor but mostly the alleyway. "It's not much, but it's home," Will said, breaking the quiet stillness.

"It's lovely," I sort of lied. It was shabby and small but comfy and he smiled at the compliment.

"You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," he said, pointing at the cot.

I faced him and said, "There's enough room for two on the bed."

He grinned and replied, "You're on. Listen, I've got some backwork to catch up on but you can read some of the books that are hidden under the bed."

"Hidden?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Brown wouldn't like it too much if he found them, you see. He might burn them in a drunken stupor."

"So I see," I replied, chuckling softly. "What a funny man."

"Try working for him," Will replied and then kissed my forehead and left.

"Touché," I said to myself as I picked out a book from under the bed. It was _Robinson Crusoe, _a favorite of mine. I crawled under the thin cover of the bed and read about the sea merchant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Keelin's POV)

My brain felt like it was rattling around in my head as the carriage bounced rockily over the rough cobblestone streets. Elizabeth and Governor Swann were talking about some party that was to be held in two day's time. I had tuned them out and was watching the buildings of Port Royal fly past.

"Wouldn't that be nice, Miss Burke?" a voice interrupted my train of thought. I glanced up and found the governor and Elizabeth staring at me intently.

"Pardon me, what was that?" I asked, turning to face them.

"Father asked if you thought that Miss Henderson and Mr. Turner should get married. They seem so in love. Wouldn't that be nice?" Elizabeth repeated the question.

I nearly choked but somehow managed to cough delicately. "They're a bit young, doncha think?"

"Nonsense," Governor Swann replied. "My Elizabeth is twenty and she is to be married. Besides, you are in love yourself, so my Elizabeth tells me."

"I am, sir, but at this time, am not thinking of an engagement." I suspected that Elizabeth hadn't told him that I was in love with Jack. I was afraid the man would drop dead if he found out. I decided to keep that to myself.

"There's no rush, of course," he replied, thinking I had been offended.

"I know. At this time, we're just uncertain about what the future holds for us at this particular time," I said, cryptically.

"No one does," the governor smiled kindly. He glanced through the curtain that covered the window and said, "Oh look, we're home."

I peered out the window as the carriage rolled up the driveway to the mansion. "Oh my," I breathed.

Governor Swann beamed and said, "Welcome to the Governor's Mansion. Elizabeth will show you to the room where you'll be staying."

"Thank you," I replied. I was assisted out of the carriage and then I followed Elizabeth into the house. Any damage that had been done by Barbossa's crew was gone. I gazed around at the magnificent things in the house as I was led up the grand staircase and to a room down the hall.

"This is your room," Elizabeth said. "Go on in and look."

I stepped in and gawked. "This is beautiful!" The room was huge with a balcony overlooking the harbor and the walls had gold wallpaper with gold roses pictured on it. A canopy bed with sheer ivory curtains and golden blankets sat against one wall and across from the bed was a large fireplace. Wood paneling lined the floor and a wardrobe hid in a corner, a silk dressing screen next to it. "Thank you," I said, turning to face her.

"There's a garden just under your balcony, so if you care to explore, feel free. Supper's at four," she added before leaving me by myself.

The second she was gone, I couldn't resist any longer. I lifted my skirts and flew towards the bed, jumping on to it with a squeal of delight. "Oh...my...goodness," I breathed happily. I leapt off the bed and went out to the balcony. The sun was bright in the blue sky and beneath my feet were too many flowers to count. I could get used to this, but then again, my heart just wanted to be out on the sea again. To be with Jack again. "Until tomorrow, my love," I whispered to the sea and turned to go back inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Edana's POV)

I read until darkness began to creep into the room, casting shadows on the floor and walls. I put the book down, rubbed my eyes and stretched. Yawning, I stood up from the bed and went into the shop. Will stood over a hot fire, his bare skin glistening in the light from the flames. His curls had been pulled back off of his face and he was leaning over another sword. I snuck up behind him and began massaging his shoulders. He jumped at my touched before realizing it was only me. "Working hard?" I asked softly in his ear.

"Not anymore," he replied, relaxing under my touch. I massaged up and down his back and his head rolled back. I kissed his temple and he turned to face me. Placing his hands on my hips, he lowered his lips to mine, kissing me sweetly.

"Mmmm," I said, smiling at him. My eyes drifted briefly over his toned tan chest. My lips brushed down his neck and my fingers played with the curls that had come loose from the ponytail.

"Do you want supper?" he asked, donning a shirt.

I focused back on his face and nodded, "I'm starved."

"Come on, then," he pulled me along after him. We ended up in the kitched, which consisted of nothing more than a fireplace, a tub that was a sink and an icebox. Will hunted for food and found some rice in a cabniet, fruit in the icebox and some bread in a breadbox.

"It'll do for just us," I grinned, finding two plates in a cupboard.

"Wait until I get some money," Will said. "I'll buy you a real house, maybe a ship, the fanciest food you'll ever eat, the latest fashions and beautiful jewel to decorate yourself in."

"Will," I said softly. "I'm not Elizabeth. There's no need to impress me with your hopes. As long as I have you, then my life is perfect." As an afterthought, I added, "Besides, I always thought we'd join Jack's crew and sail with him."

He laughed in reply. "Edana, you're a wonderful girl."

"Thanks," I replied. He brought the food to the table and we grabbed a little of each and put it on our plates.

"But I will get you better food," he promised. I laughed and took a bite of an apple slice. "Edana, why is your nickname Eddie or Ed? I mean, that's a male name and you certainly aren't a male," Will questioned honestly.

"I dunno," I replied. "Where I come from, it's socially acceptable to call a female by a male's name. It depends on the person and if suits them and their personality."

He nodded and replied, "So I see. That's a bit strange, isn't it?"

"Maybe now, yes. But in the future, no."

"Do you want to go back?"

I chewed another apple slice thoughtfully before replying. "No. I mean, I'd like to be able to see everyone I know again but I love it so much more here. Do you want me to go?"

"No. I love you too much. Now that we're together, I don't want to be seperated," he sighed.

"This is so confusing," I copied his sigh.

After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure," I replied, leaving my empty plate on the table.

We stepped out into the alley and walked down towards the harbor. A few people were out, heading home for supper after a hard day of work. The sky was turning towards dusk and the sun was painting oranges, pinks, purples and reds across the sky. A path led down to the sandy beach that lined the water. I ran ahead of Will, lifting my skirts to my knees and I kicked off my heels. Lucky for me, I had decided not to wear stockings. I splashed through the water, shrieking with glee as the warm water hit my legs. "Edana, wait for me!" Will cried. He kicked his boots and socks off and rolled up the legs of his trousers. He waded out to meet me where I was waiting. He grabbed my hand and we jumped as the waves came at us. I fell down at one point, dragging him down into the water with me. Laughing, we pulled ourselves back up and just stood there instead.

"Ah. The water here is so nice. Unlike at home. There, the water is freezing," I commented, watching some seagulls fly overhead.

"Are you glad you're here?" he asked, pulling me against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, holding me close to him.

"Of course," I replied. He kissed my head and we stood there together, watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon, the water pushing past our legs towards the shore.

Once the sun had disappeared completely, Will picked me up in his arms and carried me up the shore to our belongings, me fighting him a little, squealing like a schoolgirl. He laughed and sat me gently on the sand. He grabbed my shoes and slid them onto my feet. He put on his own socks and shoes and unrolled his trousers. He pulled me up from where I sat and I adjusted my wet dress. "We should probably head home," Will said softly, gazing into my eyes. I nodded and he slid an arm about my waist and we started towards the shop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Keelin's POV)

Dinner was a tedious affair. A maid had been sent to my room to help prepare me for a meal. The maid picked out an ivory colored gown, with pearl buttons. I was forced into five petticoats, a hoopskirt, a corset that the maid tied unbelievablely tight and silk pumps. She pulled my hair up into a French twist, leaving a few curls down to frame my face. She applied some blush to my cheeks and very natural colors to my eyes. When she finished two hours later, I was brought downstairs to the dining room.

Inside, I had found Elizabeth, the governor and Commodore Norrington waiting for me. And now, here I was, sitting across from Elizabeth and Norrington with Governor Swann at the head of the table. A whole five course meal was in the process of being brought out, including a salad, soup, fish, pheasant, and of course, dessert. And every little bit was delicious, even though I couldn't eat all that much because the damn corset was cutting off my breathing.

"I'm so glad that Jack Sparrow is finally going to hang tomorrow," the governor said haughtily. "It was terrifying to know that he was loose and in the company of my Elizabeth."

"Captain," I whispered so quietly that they couldn't hear.

"Of course, he gets what he deserves for piracy. A short drop and a sudden stop," Norrington added. He turned his gaze to me and asked, "However did a charming young lady like you end up with a pirate like Sparrow?"

"He actually saved me from drowning," I replied.

"The same," Elizabeth spoke up.

"He must have some good in him then, Commodore," I said.

"Maybe but it shan't get him out of this mess he's been in his whole life," he replied sternly.

"But he's willing to die for me! Who else would he die for?" I protested. "I know about the deal you made."

"How do you know?" he questioned after a slight pause.

"By a certain pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Surprise, surprise," Norrington said sarcastically. He paused, examining my face. "By God, you're in love with him, aren't you?"

Governor Swann watched the conversation awkwardly. He watched me intently for my anwswer. I paused, knowing that if I said yes, they'd lock me up so I couldn't help him escape. "No, I don't," I lied, shaking my head and any emotion from my face and eyes.

"Oh, well, that's a relief," the governor sighed, wiping his brow.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a dreadful headache," I pleaded and stood abruptly. I hurried quickly to my room, where I collapsed on the bed, sobbing. "Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I do love you," I promised, almost afraid that he had heard my words. I cried and cried and no one comforted me. My eyes were burning once my tears ran out and they closed as I drifted into nightmares of Jack hanging and telling me if I couldn't love him, then he'd have to leave me for good.


	19. An Interrupted Hanging

Author's Note: _Okay, so this is it. The final chapter. (Sniffs) I wanted to thank everyone who contributed any piece of review, advice, disagreements, thanks for your support. I couldn't have written this without you. Enjoy until the sequel!  
Aoife and Captain Jack Sparrow_

Chapter Eighteen --- An Interrupted Hanging 

"Edana, darling, it's time to get up," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned over and tried to tune it out. "Edana, please. We have to save Jack," it pleaded annoyingly. I sighed and turned back to the voice. Will was leaning over me, his curls dangling just above my face.

"Fine," I growled. "But remember, you will pay for waking me up."

"Sounds good to me," he winked and released me from his grasp. I stood up and searched for some clothes of Will's that would fit me. I changed after Will turned away reluctantly. I finished and he came over to me. "You really want to wear that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I thought you might want to wear something nicer," he replied.

"Will, we're going to a hanging and then to _The Pearl_."

"We should make a good first impression."

"They're pirates, for goodness sakes!"

"So?"

"What are you going to wear?"

"You'll see," he smiled. I turned around to give him privacy to change. When he finished, he slipped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple. I turned back around in his grasp to look at him and grinned.

He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest tied over it. A belt draped across his shoulder with two swords in the holders and an axe at his side. The only thing missing was the hat. "You should wear a hat with this," I pointed out, my grin only getting bigger.

"Actually, I don't have any," he replied sheepishly.

"Well then we'll just have to get one," I said stubbornly. We left the shop and headed into the center of town. Peddlers and merchants were already out with their carts, persuading people to buy their goods. One particular cart caught my attention. It was covered in hats of all shapes, sizes and colors. I approached the cart and searched for the one hat I had in mind. I found it near the top of the pile and I lifted it off. It was the big gray hat with the bronze buckle in front and the large white feather hanging off the back. "It's perfect," I breathed excitedly. The man who owned the cart was busy fitting a hat on another man. I turned to Will and whispered, "Hide it in your cloak and let's go."

He nodded after a slight hesitation and glance towards the peddler, and slipped it underneath his cloak. We walked away casually, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. Once we were out of the peddler's view, I grabbed the hat from him. "Edana!" he chided me, laughing. "Are you trying to prove that you can be a good pirate?"

"If you wanna live on _The Pearl_, you've gotta be a good pirate," I replied with a smile. I untied his curls and fixed the hat on his head. "There," I said. "You like a true gentleman about to turn pirate now."

"Thank you, m'lady," he smiled and kissed me right quick. "Let's go, savvy?"

"Savvy," I grinned. We walked to Fort Charles hand in hand, unsuspectingly, talking about the plan in hushed tones. To others it simply looked as though a young couple were walking about, talking about their love for each other. When we arrived, many people were crowding into the square after hearing the news that a pirate had been caught and was to be hanged until dead. I glanced about for Keelin and found her in the shade, on the steps, glancing about for me. She was wearing a peach gown and her hair was piled high on her head. Norrington, Elizabeth and Governor Swann were all standing to her left, standing straight as pins, watching with a feigned interest on the event. She hadn't seen us yet and she was still looking desperately.

Will and I stayed at the back, behind the crowd, hoping to remain invisible until the opportune moment arrived. As I glanced about the fort, I spotted a small group of Marines, surrounding Jack, marching in from a door. They brought him up on the gallows, his hands tied in front of him. A large masked man, the executioner, appeared, an axe in his hands, a small official looking man at his side. The official unrolled the parchment that was in his hands and began to read aloud to the crowd.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…."

I could've sworn that I heard Jack muttering, "_Captain_, Captain Jack Sparrow."

The official continued reading, "…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith- piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…."

I could see Jack smile and mouth, "Ah, yes." He glanced at the executioner who was glaring at him furiously. Jack turned back around quickly, the grin gone from his mouth.

"Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul," he finally finished.

I grabbed Will's hand as the noose was put around Jack's neck. "Let's go," I whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Keelin's POV)

After I had been shaken awake by a maid, eaten nothing more than an apple, forced into another corset and a peach gown with peach ribbons on the bodice, white lace lining the bell sleeves, had my hair piled high and make-up put on, we had left. I was incredibly nervous but tried not to show it. We took a carriage to Fort Charles and we were brought to the shady steps outside. Elizabeth and Norrington, who was trying to keep his eyes off of her plunging neckline, stood to my left. Governor Swann was talking to an older couple, who were promptly dressed for a ball, let alone a hanging. My eyes darted around the square for some sign of Edana and Will. Finally, I spotted that obnoxious hat of Will's. They were standing in the shadows of the back of the crowd, out of the way. A small group of Marines came out of the fort, surrounding Jack. They brought him to the gallows and the official read his proclamation. I tuned him out, my eyes for Jack only.

The official stopped reading and the executioner slipped the noose around Jack's neck. I heard squawking and I glanced up to see Cotton's parrot on the post of a flag. It squawked again before taking off and flying away. Elizabeth heard the parrot and glancing towards it, realized what was going to happen. "I can't breath!" she faked and fainted.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann exclaimed. He and Norrington hurried to help her and I took the opportunity to sneak away. I lifted the skirt of my peach gown and hurried towards the gallows as the drums rolled.

"Move!" I heard yelled from behind me and a sword flew past my face just as the bottom of the gallows fell out. The sword stuck into the wood as Jack fell down fast. His feet slipped on it for a moment and he tried to regain his balance. Will jumped past me and onto the gallows and fought the executioner. I moved forward as Jack dangled, slipping on the sword. I reached down and pulled a knife from my boot and cut the rope around his hands. Will's sword forced the executioner's axe to hit the rope that was attached around Jack's neck and it loosened so he could fall to the ground.

"Thanks love," he smiled at me as Will flipped off of the gallows. Edana appeared by my side and we exchanged a quick smile. Marines began coming at us from every direction. Jack attacked, pushing their way to the top of the tower of the fort. Edana grabbed my hand and we ran after them, pushing our way through the crowd.

At the top of the fort, even more soldiers surrounded us. I was pulled away from my friends and shoved outside the circle. Eddie, who was in her pirate garb, was left alone inside the circle with the boys. Norrington pushed his way through, sword drawn. "I thought we might have to deal with some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you two," he spat.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you both clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" the governor snapped, his eyes shifting between Will and Ed.

"And a good man!" Eddie snapped back. I choked back a giggle, turning it into a delicate cough as Jack pointed at himself proudly and mouthed, "That's me."

"If all we have achieved is that the hangman earns more than one pair of boots, so be it. At least I know my conscious will be clear," Will snarled.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington growled.

"It's right here…with Edana, between you and Jack."

I pushed my way back into the circle and grabbed Jack's hand. "As is mine," I said.

"Keelin! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!" Governor Swann said frantically.

"Didn't I tell you, Governor?" Norrington gloated blissfully.

"Oh, shove it up your ass," I growled. A collective gasp went around the crowd that had gathered to watch this little scene.

Cotton's parrot squawked from where it watched us. It flew off and I noticed that Jack had seen it as well. "Well! I'm actually feelin' rather good about this," he said. He turned to the governor and using his arms to talk, continued, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" The governor looked away, clearly disgusted by Jack's lack of hygiene. So Jack turned to Norrington instead. "'Ave fun with 'er mate. She's quite the feisty one she is. Oh, an' sorry 'bout what me girl said ta ye." He grabbed my hand and we started backwards. "Friends!" Jack announced. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that---" But we had gone to far and we both tumbled over the ledge. A scream escaped me as I fell back towards freedom. We hit the water and immediately, my gown began to soak up the water and I couldn't breath because of the damn corset. Jack, seeing my difficulties, swam over to me and ripped the gown off, sliced through the corset and pulled off my petticoats and hoopskirt. They sank to the ocean floor, nothing more than beauty and pain together.

A splash from behind us made us turn around. Edana and Will had jumped from the ledge and landed in the water near us. "Hey!" I cried. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you, duh!" Eddie replied.

"Come on, let's get back ta me ship," Jack said. We swam over and a rope was thrown into the water from the ship. Will grabbed Eddie in one arm and the rope in the other and they were hoisted onto the ship. The rope was thrown back over once they were on board. Jack took me in his arm, wrapping it securely about my waist and held on tightly to the rope with the other hand. We flew up into the air and landed on the deck of _The Pearl_, me on Jack's lap. Gibbs stood before us and Jack teased, "I thought ye were suppose ta stick ta the code."

Gibbs merely shrugged and replied, "We figured they was more actual…guidelines." He offered his hand to me and helped me off of Jack. Jack stood up and Cotton, with his parrot now on his shoulder, handed him his hat.

"Thank ye," Jack said, placing it on his head.

Annamaria handed me Jack's coat and I draped it over his shoulders. "Captain Sparrow, _The Black Pearl_ is yours," I quoted.

"It's ours," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me towards the helm. He rubbed his hands lovingly along the handles, and then wrapped an arm about my waist, keeping one hand lightly on the helm.

"Jack, the crew," I whispered, feeling their eyes upon my back.

He glanced at them and yelled, "On deck, ye scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul ta run free!" The crew jumped to and scurried about, doing what the captain commanded. Ed and Will joined us at the helm.

"Bring us that horizon, Captain," Ed said, leaning into Will's grasp. He held her close and kissed her hair.

Jack pulled out his compass and sang, "And really bad eggs."

"Drink up me hearties, yo, ho!" Ed and I chorused. We smiled and then she and Will disappeared below the deck. Once they were gone, Jack spun me around and pushed me roughly against the helm. Without warning, he kissed me, hoisting me up the helm, so that he was holding my ass, pressed against him tightly. My hands drifted to his face and I pulled him closer, if it was possible.

"Jack," I muttered against his lips. "Not in front of everyone."

"Yes," he replied, though he set me back down to the deck. "I could only think of ye last night in that lonely cell. Not able ta 'old ye me arms, I nearly died."

"Well, we're together now," I replied softly.

"Aye," he replied, stroking my cheek.

"So what's our heading, Captain?" I questioned.

"We're 'eadin' towards Africa ta meet the friend I told ye 'bout, the one who'll keep ye 'ere wit me, permanently. Savvy?" he replied, planting kisses along my neck.

"Savvy," I replied, returning his kisses.

Jack turned me around to face the helm. He placed his hands over mine on the handles and I felt a sudden burst of pride, bliss, freedom. It was then I knew that those feelings were coming from the ship, from Jack's very soul. We steered of together, into the horizon, and into our next adventure.


End file.
